SOTD Sage of the Dead
by Methos-Kyuubi777
Summary: Full Summary Inside. At the end of SW4 the Shinobi Alliance lost. Kakashi, in a bid to save Naruto, transports the blonde to a new world. Rinnegan, Immortal, though emotionally fragile Naruto, also doesn't showcase his power. Harem. - On hiatus until I can get my eyes checked out, and most likely get glasses.
1. Chapter 1

Sage of the Dead

Highschool of the Dead + Naruto x-over

By: Methos-Kyuubi777

Genre: Horror/Romance

Rating: M, or MA

Focus: Action/Zombie Survival with Romance

Content: Gore, Profanity, Tobacco and Alcohol Referennces, and Citrus Content

Main Pairing(s): Naruto Uzumaki x Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi.

Summary: The War was lost. I was unable to kill Madara. Kakashi and I were the last of the Shinobi Alliance. He turned his Mangekyo on me and said, "Live Naruto. Find your place in another world..." He then cast a technique that was not the Kamui. I fell through, and landed in a park. The buildings were tall, and it was dark. I almost thought I was in Ame... But I couldn't sense anything Shinobi-like. I could barely sense any Nature Chakra, and the air smelled different than anywhere in the Elemental Nations. I noticed the sounds were loud, and the lights of this strange city were bright. So I stepped forth into the new world, silently greiving, and began to forge my new life. I nearly smiled as I remembered the scrolls Kakashi left for me. My Rinnegan shining in anticipation.

It would barely be one year, before all of hell broke loose in this city. The dead would rise, and I would be forced to help a few students from one of the local schools to survive.

I am Naruto Uzumaki, and this is how my new world ends. Not with a bang, but a whimper.

And yet I will make sure that we survive...

Stats:

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Age: 18

Bio: The newest cool guy in School. He showed up one day near the end of August for admission into class. No one really knows much about him as he is a quiet individual. He has stunned many with his ability to pick up lessons in a heartbeat, and many female students try to grab him in romance for his near god-like skills in all forms of Martial Arts. None have seen beyond his orange sunglasses. He is good friends with Saeko Busujima, and Rei Miyamoto, and has an outstanding streak of A+ grades.

Str: 20 Spd: 20 Stm: 20 Int: 20 Wis: 20

Con: 20 Cha: 20

Note: 20 is the highest in school records.

Shinobi stats

SS-rank

Taijutsu: High S Genjutsu: Near Non-existant

Ninjutsu: S - SS Kenjutsu: SS

Kinjutsu: SS Fuinjutsu: Level 9-10 Seal Master

Prefers to hold back, and conserve Chakra. Also to not scare others, or have any government to hound him.

Rinnegan: Type 3. Can use all elements, and with practice not need hand signs. Can see the workings of all seals, and has perfect photographic memory. Of the path's only Gravity, and Healing/Ressurection, and some Absorbtion can be used. Can create objects, but can not create anything larger than an armored bus. The Planetary Devistation can obly be used once every eight weeks. Can not possess corpses to use the other paths. May absorb up to %80 of chakra within a jutsu.

Weapon of Choice: Katana.

Sometimes uses seven Katana's.

xxx

**Guess who's back!**

**I have returned. I am now doing a H.O.T.D. x-over with Naruto. I love Ninja's, and I love surviving in a Zombie Apocolypse. Which is why both Naruto and H.O.T.D. are my favorite anime in existence, both tyed at 1st. Though I am starting to hate Kishimoto.**

**Grumbles: Dumbass is ruining what he built.**

**So, as the damn summary section states, this is a Naruto x three chick fic. Small harem.**

**Giggles pervertedly: Bouncing titties + Swords + Spears + Glasses = Insta Boner. So hot...**

**Anyway enough with my theatrics. Or I may write a 10k word section of them... and that would not help with progress. I will warn you now. I am doing most of this while listening to Hollywood Undead, and We As Human. Amazing stuff that. And a little Black Veil Brides... I like metal.**

**Main songs: Undead, Sell Your Soul, Bottle and a Gun, Young, City, and Dead Bite. By H.U.**

**Strike Back, Dead Man, Take the bullets Away, Taking Life, and I Stand. By W.A.H.**

**The only thing I will not do is take considerations for any add ins to the main pairing(s). So don't even try. I am doing this, and no-one is going to stop me.**

**For those of you that wanna know, I am still working on 'Sanguine Falling', and am also planning a Naruto + VtM x-over.**

**What? I love vampires! Wanna fucking fight about it? I'll kick some fool's ass to the next Epoch and Back.**

**I think I'll just shut up right now... I'm having a Sugar Rush, and have been up for nearly 48 hours.**

**So let's begin now, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Fuck! I don't own these two franchises? GOD DAMNIT! Fuck you lawyers! I'll get Harvey Birdman on my defense... What? He's against me?! GOD DAMN SON OF AN EIGHT BALLED MARTIAN MANWHORE! ... Now I'ma go cry in a corner...**

**xxx**

**Chapter 0: Prelude to the Dead**

POV - Naruto

Looking back, at all the things I have done... I must say that the Shinobi World was harder than this. When I appeared from Kakashi's portal, I found myself in the middle of a park in Tokonosu City. Most would think that I would freak out, but over the year of the Fourth Great War, I had learned to force calm into myself.

The first thing I did after appearing, was vanishing into the shadows. I had to learn more about my new enviorment. The Goddess that spoke to me in my brief transition said I had to help this world, and that even though it would seem like hell, I would find what I wanted the most. I also needed to procure some sort of protection for my eyes.

Nagato had awakened my Rinnegan, partially, after his invasion of Konoha... Though mine was far different. I had near perfect control, and could learn every element. Eventually with enough training I could execute Jutsu without hand signs. Do to my Uzumaki Heritage I could also understand Fuinjutsu perfectly... Though I needed to get my calligraphy up before trying anything. I was fortunate that Jiryia-sensei had my father's notebooks.

The Goddess I met in the rift had given me the knowledge of someone in my age's grade level... Which ment that if I wanted to really fit in, I would have to go to school... The Joy... I needed to learn as much as possible about this new world. She had also given me a little pocket money, but said that I would need to find a decent job if I needed more. My new house was already set and paid off for everything. Which made me question if the Gods of my world were just dicks, and loved to fuck with my life.

Ever since Sakura-chan's death a few months into the war, I had become bitter, and swore a lot more than I used to. I drifted away from my friends more and more. Enshrouding myself within a haze of missions and the battlefield. I should have done more... Though they are dead now. I should let myself grieve, though I would wait untill I reached my new house. I also checked my AnBu issue pouch for Kakashi's scrolls. The legend of a thousand jutsu was incorrect... He actually knew of more than that.

If I trained enough in control I wouldn't need to use jutsu... Just raw manipulation. And so, I set forth. First to get some shaded goggles, and then for my new home. My black coat flapping in the wind as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop. My AnBu grade armor embracing me like a secure shield for my torso. I would need to forge a new life, so these would be sealed in my AnBu tattoo, as well as my headband.

xxx

It was nearly a month later, when I found a somewhat decent school to go to. Near the end of August, I enrolled. I kept quiet, only spoke when spoken to. I was surprised that I could pick up information as quick as a Sharingan could copy jutsu. In physical education I beat everyone. I wasn't surprised by that. When the martial arts classes began for the year, I beat everyone. The instructors and the members were nearly gaping as I took on Busujima Saeko, Miyamoto Rei, and Igou Hisashi. All at once.

The battle wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. I decided to first take out the spear user Rei-san. Followed by Saeko-san. They were good, I'll give them. But without the speed and strength given by use of chakra, they were nothing more than trained civillians. Although Saeko-san was the best of the three. I could feel a small amount of darkness in her.

I danced with the three, as I can only call it that. Rei would try her damndest to impale me with her wooden sparring spear. I knocked her out after a minute of dancing around her strikes. I would have turned on Saeko with my own boken. But Hisashi-san was enraged. I could tell he wanted to date her, though she seemed too depressed for romance.

As he came at me I threw my boken into the air, he was distracted, and I only slammed two fingers into his chest and then threw him out of the feild, before grabbing my boken as it fell right behind me. I then turned to Saeko-san. My orange goggles glinted in the light.

Our dance was slightly longer than with Rei-san. Before we began I finally spoke. "I can see it, you know. The small speck of darkness in you, Saeko-san." She seemed to freeze for a moment, before tightening her grip on her own boken. "I know, Saeko-san. But your's doesn't even compare to my void... Hundreds are gone by my hands. And thousands I lead to the abyss." I then reversed my grip on the boken. My left hand infront, palm facing her, and my boken diagonally across my back. The grip at my waist, and the tip above my left shoulder.

We waited for a signal, though I could see fear in her eyes. My face was apathetic, and I decided to dance near her level. To test her skill. A leaf from the tree's blew inbetween where we stood. As it hit the ground, we shot at each other, our boken trailing behind us. I decided to use something simillar to Bi's style, though I only used one weapon. She could barely keep up with my movements.

The entire class was wide eyed watching us. They were gaping at me, I knew. Who could do the things I was showing in a real match anyways. As we passed by the boken rack, I kicked up six more, and mimicked Kirai Bi completely. I knew that I practically rendered everyone watching into a dumb state.

It was over after a minute of doing so. Saeko-san was on the ground and her boken was in peices. She had tried to block my last attack. She was bruised on her arms and legs after my impromptu display. I then turned to walk away, but I stopped and said over my shoulder. "A good match, Saeko-san... If you ever want to talk about your troubles, just say so. You as well Rei-san." I then left.

xxx

I didn't know why I said that to them. Maybe it was because I could feel their darkness, even though it was small... Or it might have been something else. I didn't expect them to actually talk to me, though they did. For two months, I listened to their stories. I helped them overcome it somewhat. We became friends shortly after the first time they came to talk.

I eventually learned about Saeko's troubled past. How she enjoyed battle, I also noticed the slight blush she had when she would look at me. I knew her type. Always wanting to stay on top, but when someone stronger comes to beat them, they immediatly develop an attraction. I wouldn't push her away, though I wasn't going to make a move so soon... I was still grieving after all.

I learned from Rei why she was so down. Her childhood friend was killed by a drunk driver. His name was Takashi. It happened the day I arrived in this world. Which made me stop to think after she left. What were the circumstances that something like that would happen? It was simple, I was a better replacement. I knew that the gods would take a better pawn over a weaker one, and nearly forsake the cast away.

I growled about that, as I sat on the roof. My eyes were nearly pulsing in disgust. Then I felt the two women approach, it was around 3:30 pm. They had started to seek me out for company around this time of the day. They had to look for me for a few minutes before I called out to them. As I was on top of the observatory.

We stayed there for near an hour, talking and watching the city. I knew that they wanted to know of my past... I couldn't give them the truth yet, so I only gave a few half-truths. I told them that my family were a warrior clan, and that we made our home to the north. I said that my village was small, compared to Tokonosu, which I knew wasn't a lie. I said that the village was prosporous, though it all ended a few months before my arrival. I said that a Yakuza group wiped out everyone else, as I had been hunting that day.

It was partly true, as most of the Shinobi Village's considered the Akatsuki a group of criminals... They were criminals. And the part about my village being wiped out was true. With the rise of the 'Imperfect' Jyuubi, most of the major cities had been wiped out. As well as most, if not all, of the Shinobi that fought it. I had gained my Rinnegan fully just awhile after that.

My so called 'Best Friend,' Sasuke, killed two of the women I had loved. The other that I had fallen for in the war were also taken. All three either by my old team mate, or by the ressurected Madara. I was... Afraid... To let these two in, plus another girl I had met.

Saya Takagi, the daughter of Lord Takagi. I had read a little about him, though I can't really say what type of man he is as I had only met him once. Saya is a smart girl, and she hides behind a mask of arrogance through her intelligence. She is a lot like Sakura, and everytime I see her, or the other two, my heart feels elated, and in pain.

Elated because I have fallen for all three, yet in pain because they remind me of the people I lost. I would hold back from calling them 'chan' whenever I spoke to them. It was getting harder to control my emotions around them. I knew that one day I would break.

xxx

I discovered something that pissed me off, around the middle of December. I was Immortal. My eyes, mixed with finally absorbing Kurama, had turned me into something that could not die. My KI burst forth that night. All of the city had frozen when I nearly screamed in a rage at the heavens. I forced myself to calm down when 'Kami' showed up.

She explained that although it was necessary, it still pained her that I would never know the embrace of death. She also decided to break a few rules, and told me that if I found any lovers, I could bind them to my own life force. Making them live as long as I would... Eternaly. I still hated it, as she had to explain that any children I had would never be able to live forever.

I hated that I was such an important peice in a game. All of the gods were playing with me. And I wanted nothing more than to tear their heads off. As she left, I put her in tears with my angry words. I never knew that Kami-sama herself was so in tune with humanity. I would apologize later, as I was too enraged to care at the moment.

xxx

It wasn't like I hated this new world... Just most of the people in it. Saya had come to see me one day, the middle of Febuary, and she was in tears. It was near lunch break. Her father and mother were still the same. Never around much to care for her, and always thinking that she could'nt make decisions for herself.

I held her as she cried, she was wearing glasses that day, and I found her more beautiful with them on. I had to stop such thoughts, as I hated to see a woman cry. She sobbed and almost yelled that no one loved her. I stopped her by chastly kissing her lips. Then I whispered to her. "Don't you ever say such things again, Saya-chan. Someone does love you, I should know..." She stared into my googles, looking for any hint of deciet.

I didn't plan on letting her know that I loved her so soon... I also didn't want to go out with her, as that would crush the other two. And I told her so, that even though I was in love, I couldn't hurt Rei-chan, or Saeko-chan. She somehow understood, and promised that she wouldn't say anything. I didn't want to make her cry, so I kissed her forhead, and asked her to wait for me. To let me figure things out.

She agreed, and I could tell that her heart wasn't as burdened now. She was a smart girl, and I could tell that she would be one of the ones to survive anything that happens to this world. She had a different kind of strength. She put on a mask infront of others, but Saeko-chan, Rei-chan, and I had seen through it. She was just a hurting teen, in a cold world.

xxx

As the month before the fated day came to a close, I had gotten closer to the three. I was torn, I wouldn't take any of them out on dates, as that would hurt the others. I found myself staying up late near every night. I couldn't really understand why both my heart and mind was torn. If we were in Konoha, I could have had all three. Alas, this city didn't have a CRA, and polygamy was not only highly frowned apon, but also illegal damn near everywhere.

The day before the world ended, I had stayed up late again... I knew something would happen, and I hardened my resolve. If the world were to suddenly erupt in chaos, I would protect Rei-chan, Saeko-chan, and Saya-chan. I would love them, if they would have me.

The next day, the world went to hell...

This is how my new world ends. Not with a bang, but a near silent whimper...

**xxx**

**Alright. Prolouge chapter complete. I know it seems like I am making everyone OOC. And I know I probably pissed a few people off by offing Takashi... Oh well, they can slit their wrists, skippin, and go jump off a bridge. For all I care. It's FanFiction, My imagination, My Rules. Gotta problem with it?**

**Any who... I am planning on somethings with this, and I may or may not add Shizuka into the small harem. She may have big titties, and be absolutly addorable, but I just do not know... And truth be told, I do not really care for huge tits. Most huge tits are fake anyway... So yeah.**

**And yes I gave Naruto Bi's style, he will also have a style similar to Vergil's from DMC: Devil May Cry. I don't really care for the game, as it screwed with the actual series, but I do like how they enhanced Vergil's combat play. Awesome style, I might just try to recreate most of it in training.**

**I am going to keep Kohta around, as he is the marksman. I may just give Shizuka to him, and maybe Rika too.**

**I will admit this though. I have only seen the anime of H.O.T.D. and the bookstore I frequent doesn't carry the manga for it. So I only have knowledge up too the escape from Takagi Manor. All DEAD'S Attack. If anyone could tell wher I might be able to read the manga, then I would be gratefull.**

**I hope to get this up to forty chapters minimum. I promise to never abandon my works, though I may take a break every now and then. This will be my first Harem Attempt, as I have decided to keep 'Sanguine Falling' a one on one pairing.**

**Any who... As I have stated in my other fic, as I will state in all of them. Constructive Critiscism will be appreatiated, Flames will be ignored. I will try to work on this as much as possible, along with 'Sanguine Falling.' I think that the rest of this year will be hellish for me though. So please be patient. Arigato.**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey-o! Here comes the Methos up in this club!**

**I am back, and I feel like dropping Mad Bombs right now! From the shoulders of Giants'!**

**JK, I'm not really gonna drop bombs... Unless if there is a horde of Zombies around the Giant's feet!**

**So here is my first chapter of 'SOTD Sage of the Dead,' besides the prolouge. Following the Anime/Manga, I'ma have the group escape from... wait for it... Highschool! ... ... ... That is infested with walking, flesh eating, corpses! Yay! My dream come true!**

**Now if only that would happen in real life, then I would be like a kid in a candy store! But, alas... that just will not happen... Yet... C'mon Umbrella! Where the fuck you assholes at?! I WANT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! NOW MOTHER FUCKERS!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**And they aren't listening...**

**So, prolouge chapter... Not as detailed as I would normally like, but then again, I haven't wriiten anything besides my name on checks for nearly five years... Damn... I was getting a bit rusty.**

**For those who want to know, all of my Prelude/Prolouge (whichever word you prefer) chapters are going to be in first person. Also quite a few flashbacks. But that doesn't really fucking matter, now does it? ... No matter! I had to rewatch the first two or three episodes to do this chapter, as it will all be in one. I plan on making this a decent length fic. I like to read long stories, so I'ma write a long ass story... or five. I got a few decent reviews for the last chapter though... I don't know know why, but I won't complain.**

**I have decided to add in Shizuka, and Kyoko to the Harem. Maybe Yuuki. I thought about it, at first I didn't think it would go very well, but I have changed my mind... I just need to get some more intel on Shizuka, and have our Badass Sage teach her personal defense... ... ... Joy...**

**Another thing: To Exodus... I know I had a few grammer errors. I do that a lot with those because I type a bit slower than my mind processes, and when I try to quicken my typing it gets jumbled a lot. I have to go back and respell some things. I also do not normally catch punctuation, as I am used to automatically correcting them in my head as I read. I apologize if it irks, or offends you. I also know that I made a few spelling errors... I should just get a beta...**

**So, without further interuption! Let's roll!**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Naruto, and H.O.T.D. Then I wouldn't be on here. The two would be combined. And they would go a lot like this fic... Alas, I do not own these two franchises. So piss off lawyers. I'm not in the mood to deal with your bull-shit.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 1: Spring of the DEAD, and Escape from the DEAD PT. I.**

It was a nice day at Fujimi Highschool Academy in the city of Tokonosu Japan. The school had a warm atmosphere surrounding it. The school year was almost over. Many of the students were laughing and conversing as they walked to their next classes.

All but one.

A blonde haired eighteen year old stood on top of the school's roof. He was not wearing the school uniform today. He wore a black high collared Haori coat with red flames on the bottom and a purple bullseye on the back, the circle possessed six rings each with six comma marks on the rings, and a single pitch black circle in the center. Below that he wore a black muscle shirt, and black Karate Gi pants. Black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and orange biker goggles finished his outfit.

His goggled gaze was currently watching the school's gate. His posture was like a soldier's, and the air arround him was tense. He seemed to be waiting for something to happen, and most of the students had stayed away from him that day. Even the teachers were warry of him right now. Though three teenage age girls were not so frightened. Busujima Saeko, Miyamoto Rei, and Takagi Saya.

It was nearing the end of lunch break, and all three had tried to get him to come back to class. The three girls were preplexed by his statue-esque vigil, as he continued to stare out at the gates.

The bell rang, signifying that break was over. And yet they could not get him to move, even trying to force him to. As they turned to head back in, he spoke in a voice that was colder than ice. "It begins..." They turned to see what he was looking at, puzzeled by his proclamation, and saw a single person walking into the gate. As though the man was blind and could not feel that a barrier was infront of him.

"Naruto-kun?" Rei asked, wandering what he was talking about. All three did. He looked over his shoulder and spoke. "Bare witness, to the begining of the end." He then looked back as a few teachers walked up to the gate. "Many will perish this day. I, however, plan on keeping us alive. I hope to find as many survivors as possible." He then jumped onto the rail, and spoke to the three young women. "Get to Marikawa's office. Wait for me there, and be prepared to kill... For if you are not, you will become like 'Them.'" He then leapt off of the roof.

They weren't afraid, as they had seen him do such before. He never explained how he could survive a fall from so high, with his bones still intact. They nodded to each other, and left the roof. Heading for the Nurse's Office. All three were wondering what he was talking about.

xxx

Naruto appeared before the now undead gym teacher, just before Kyoko could reach him. The other teachers gasped as he picked Teshima up by the top of his skull. The undead gym teacher tried to bite the blonde, but was thrown over the gate. Impacting the ground head first, Teshima then stopped moving, as his neck was snapped.

Naruto turned just as Kyoko was grabbed by another undead, her shreak was cut off by Naruto grabbing the undead and throwing it into the wall behind him. Grabbing Kyoko, Naruto then leapt up to the roof as chaos finally broke out.

It had happened all too fast for the beautiful teacher. One moment she was going to help her friend after he had been injured, then she was grabbed by somone who smelled, the next she was standing on the roof next to Naruto. She blushed slightly, as she had secretly thought he was a handsome young man. Said person turned to her.

"Ms. Hayashi, are you alright?" She shook her head to clear her confusion, and turned to reply. '_Kami, his voice is..._' She blushed even more, though she answered. "Hai. Arigato Naruto." He nodded to her, his goggled gaze seemed to peirce into her soul. She hated that he wore such things. Then again, a lot of people hated it, and many were unnerved.

He then spoke again. "We need to get to the Nurse's Office. If we are to survive, we will need a medic." She nodded, and started to follow him, before she remembered a student she had been trying to help lately. "Wait! Naruto-kun, I beg you! Please find Ms. Miku! She is a student that I have been trying to help." Naruto turned to look at Kyoko, and nodded. "I will find her, Ms. Hayashi."

The Dark Red Head smiled. "Arigatogozaimasu, if you can save her... I will do anything for you..." She couldn't see if he caught on to her meaning. Though she did see him stiffen a little, before he relaxed and continued on. She followed, knowing that he would be able to protect her. She had seen his records after all. Though little did she know that the records could never match up to his true abilities.

xxx

Miku Yuuki was hiding in the office of the woman who saved her almost a year ago. She hated Tsunoda, and Shido, for they had tried to ruin her self confidence, and nearly raped her. If it weren't for Hayashi Kyoko, she would be ruined. Chaos was spreading through the academy like wild fire. People were eating each other, and like in a horror movie, the dead did not stay down.

She hoped that Ms. Hayashi was alright, and not one of those things. She silently cried as she heard the screams, and the groaning noises made by those that fell, yet returned. She hid inside of the closet, and tried to keep quiet. Her eyes were wide as she heard more of the groaning, groans that she knew were getting closer.

She also had heard the sounds of people trying to run away, and some that tried to fight. She listened as the screams became fewer, and longer in between. She was nearly panicking, untill she heard a voice. It was a voice she had listened to before, one that made her heart flutter. Though she was too shy to approach the speaker. "Fall to peices..."She then heard what sounded like a whistleing in front of the office, and then thuds, as though something was falling and impacting the ground lightly.

She waited as the sounds went out, and then heard the voice of Hayashi Kyoko. "Naruto-kun, that was amazing! C'mon my office is up here!" She breathed a sigh of relief, and thanked whatever deity that had kept them alive. She opened the closet door slowely and waited for the two. She kept the bat that she had found off of one of 'them,' held tightly to her chest.

The door opened and her tears started anew, though they were now in joy. In the door stood Hayashi Kyoko, and with her was Uzumaki Naruto weilding a katana. She gasped at him, he stood inbetween the office, and a bloody hallway. Corpses that were sliced and in peices littered the hall, and small flames were dancing on each one. The light from the flames cast him in an orange, and somewhat hellish glow.

He turned as Kyoko shouted to the her. "Yuuki-chan!" The excited teacher rushed forward and embraced her. Naruto just gazed at the two, before speaking. "We need to get to Ms. Marikawa's office. Grab what you need, and let's go." He then turned as another one of 'them' appeared around a corner. His arm snapped forward, releasing a knife. The knife flew straight and peirced the thing in it's skull.

Yuuki gasped again. That throw was nearly fifty feet, and to hit with such accuracy without even appearing to try. She blushed as he turned back to them. "Please hurry, we don't have a lot of time." The two ladies nodded, and hustled to grab what they could.

"We will have to be quick, and silent. Make as little noise as possible while moving." His voice was authoritive, and both of them were a little turned on by it. Though they nodded and followed him down the hallway. Heading to the School Nurse's Office.

xxx

Shizuka had woke up when the school announcment system went off, though she had been groggy, and unable to catch all of it in her sleep addled mind. She only really woke up when Rei, Saeko, and Saya burst through her office door. The three had been panting, as though they had run a few miles.

As soon as they had caught their breath, they immediately rushed her to pack as many supplies as she could carry. She didn't understand what was going on, though she knew it was important. Shortly after she could finaly hear it. The sounds of flesh being torn, and of moans, and screams. She comented that it sounded like a movie she once watched. Saya had to correct her about the director's name of the film.

Her intern was out sick today, and she had been buisier than usual before all of this started. She wondered why the police were not here. She just continued to pack things instead of dwelling on it too much.

"We still have to wait for Naruto-kun." Saya said as she watched another student be gorged apon by the things. Rei nodded and watched out of the door, staying quiet. Saeko looked out the window, and watched as more students fell in the sports yard. Shizuka just looked at the three, and then watched as blood shot across the office's hallway window.

Saeko kept her _Bokken _ready, while Rei held a broken mop handle. Saya was unarmed, her and Shizuka had never fought before. They would rely on the other two for combat.

xxx

Naruto stared at the two women he was escorting for a moment, as they quietly walked through the halls. He was still a little nervouse about Kyoko. He never would have thought that someone would claim they'd do 'anything' for him, just because he still had a small hero complex. Though his visage suggested nothing.

He knew that no one in his world would say something like that, and mean it. He could tell that the Teacher would actually do anything. He had studied a little psycology while in the war. People would do just about anything when in a state of heightened emotions. That was why he learned to control his own, back when he lost Sakura.

Though that didn't stop him from feeling. He was slightly weary of the two. He could smell their fear, and their arousal of him. He could also hear their heartbeats, they were more calm now. Almost like they knew they were safe. Of course he would still protect them, he would protect all in his care. He couldn't stop himself from doing that.

He would kill, as he had done so before, and in this state of anarchy people would do anything to survive. Many would go insane, and attack others. He understood what fear could do to a person's mind. He had seen it in the war. When one becomes so afraid that fear is no longer the correct term, people could be pushed to do anything. Slaughter, Rape, even Suicide. These were some of the things he had seen.

The Fourth Great Ninja War, was the worst. Not even the Clan Wars had generated so much fear. He knew that the only thing that had been as bad, was the crusade against the Ten Tails. Back when the Sage became a worshipped man. Almost like the Christ, Jesus. He couldn't really say, as he was not around at that time.

He nearly sighed as he watched the two women try to stay as quiet as possible. They would often look back to make sure he was still there. Yuuki had complained that he was too quiet... Like a ghost. He laughed inwardly, as he used to be afraid of such things. He had to admit, being a true Shinobi was like being a ghost. He really matured when he had been in AnBu.

He felt a small sense of nostalgia, missing his old squad. He really missed Yugao too. The woman who had taught him a lot, and had also been the one to take his virginity. He felt that familiar pain of loss, for a breif moment, before focusing on another group of 'them.' He wanted to call them zombies, though that would sound too silly.

He directed the two ladies to go around the group. They would arrive at Shizuka's office soon. '_This is going to be a pain... I don't want to take too long. I'll have to call for my ride. I don't think I can take too many people though... Damn!_' He released a breath from his nose that was only slightly more labored than normal. He hated that he was never able to finish his plans for a mobile fortress.

They continued traversing the halls.

xxx

Kohta ducked down, holding his modded nail gun. He had been lucky to find it, his bag carried a surplus of nails. Looking around a corner at a group of 'them,' he took aim. Hitting all of them with a nail to the head, he slowly made his way down the hall. He paused as he heard what sounded like meat hitting the ground.

He whipped around a corner pointing his weapon at the noise. Only to see his blonde friend sweeping through a small group with a katana. He also noticed the two women with him. "Naruto!" He spoke out as the blonde finished impaling a creature's face. "Kohta, it's good to see you made it. Come, we are heading to the Nurse's Office." The secret Shinobi spoke. His voice like a generals in authority.

The slightly heavy set marksman nodded, then checked his ammo. "Alright, let's go!" Kohta was glad he had found Naruto, whom he was verry loyal too. Naruto had saved him from Shido's group of bullies a few months before, and immediatly befriended him. He was glad that the man who saved him survived.

The group of now four people moved down the next few halls. Shizuka's office was just ahead.

xxx

Saya suddenly gasped as blood flew across the hall's window. "What the hell!" The others approached the window, and saw around five heads fly across their vision. Looking to the left they saw their favored blonde, calmly walking towards the office with three others. "Naruto-kun!" They nearly shouted as he opened the door, though paused at his visage.

He was standing as though he were in complete controll, and appeared as cold as stone. His voice suddenly barked out. "Keep it down. These creatures react only to sound." They could feel the aura around him, and it felt like looking at a seasoned war veteran. He then spoke in a more concerned tone.

"Are you all safe?" They nodded, though Saeko and Rei had a little blood on their school outfits, it wasn't their own. He glanced at all four of them, before seeming to relax a little. He then turned to Shizuka. "Dr. Marikawa. I am afraid that we are no longer safe here, as such we will be taking you to safety. We will first head to the faculty room, and assess the school's grounds for a safe path out. If we can not find a vehicle of decent size for our group, then I will call in my own." The other's had gasped, as he hardly ever spoke so much.

Rei , Saeko, and Saya blushed at hearing his voice. Then again, most females did that around him. His voice wasn't as gruff as his younger years, sounding more like his father. Though they wouldn't know that. Shizuka almost sighed, she always liked listening to him speak. Though they all had the sense to nod. He paused for but a second, and sighed. "We might as well rest a moment, the halls are being flooded by these things."

They all agreed to rest for half an hour, before closing the door.

xxx

After thirty minutes, they started to move again. "Remember that these things are blind, and can not feel. They only react to sound. So move as quietly as possible." Naruto said as they made their way towards the faculty room. Shizuka, Kyoko, and Yuuki standing in the middle of a circlular formation. Kohta, Rei, Saeko, and Saya surrounding them with Naruto in the front. All of them nodded, and continued to trudge down the halls.

They hadn't encounterd any of 'them' since leaving Shizuka's office. Though they could hear them in other areas. There was blood and peices of people everywhere. All but Naruto, and Saeko, was having trouble keeping their lunches down. Naruto stopped for a moment and looked at the wall on his left.

'_Damnit... I can't help everybody... I can not afford to showcase too much of my abilities._' He turned his gaze away from the sounds of distant fighting. His sense of hearing catching many other noises that the others wouldn't be able to pick up, unless they were closer. '_I will only go all out if the situation calls for it._' He almost sighed again, and continued walking.

All of the ladies were watching him when he stopped, as he frowned, they wondered what was going on in his head. Saya was wishing to know his thoughts the most. Having been hailed as a genius, she really wanted to know what was going through the young enigma's mind. He had the highest records after all.

He was just as smart, if not smarter than, her. He was also the strongest student in the school. He had interested her ever since he got a perfect score on a test the school did every November. She had also watched him one day as he was 'Working Out,' up on the roof. He appeared to have this drive, and she was finding herself attracted.

She had one day decided to talk to him, just after winter break. They had become friends after that, and had some very intellectual conversations. As time wore on she found herself getting enamored by him. She wanted to see his eyes too. Everyone wanted to see his eyes, though he never took his goggles off.

She blushed as she realized that they had reached the faculty room. Though it had more than a few of 'them' in it. Naruto stepped forth and rushed at a speed that seemed to be a little faster than a professional runners. He took 'them' out methodically, and was quick to do so. Though she aslo noticed how he produced no sound when he rushed. His feet were as silent as a grave's.

xxx

As the television was brodcasting the news, Naruto gazed out into the courtyard. He had already known that getting to the bus would not be the best bet. He stayed silent as the others thought about making a run for the bus, however, he knew it wouldn't work. The bus would be too cramped for all of them, and he could sense Shido with a few students already heading there.

He knew that his own group could get there first, though he also knew that if Shido's group were to arrive, they would have too many people on board. He then pulled his cell out of his pocket, and dailed a specific number. Rei saw this and commented. "Naruto-kun, cell phones don't seem to be working... Who are you trying to call?" Naruto stayed silent, and then spoke into his phone.

"Hanzo-san. Bring the 'Reckoning.' I am at Fujimi High school." He then hung up, and turned around to the others. "I have a vehicle on the way, it is large enough for all of us. However, it will be some time before it arrives. So I suggest we all wait here." He then turned back to the window. Rei was a little dumbstruck, as her's and Shizuka's phones didn't seem to be working right now. She then took hers out, and noticed there was still no service. Narrowing her eyes for a second, she asked her crush.

"Naruto-kun, may I borrow your phone?" She then looked up to see his phone flying towards her. So she caught it, and gasped. "This is... Naruto-kun, how did you get one of these?" The blonde just kept staring out the window, though answered. "You don't want to know, Rei-chan." His phone was a state of the art new model. One that wasn't supposed to be out for the common people. Said to have it's own built in cell tower. The chip was small though able to brodcast from nearly anywhere, and supposedly immune to electro-magnetic interference. Said to be able to survive an EMP blast.

These phones had only been given out to the Emperor's Royal Guard. Kohta recognized it too. "Holy shit! That's a 'Hayabusa Guardian Communication Phone'! Only people who have direct contact with, and are employed, by The Emperor get one! Where did you get this, Naruto?!" Naruto sighed at the 'Gun Otaku's' question. He then turned to the group, and spoke.

"I got it from 'The Emperor' himself. If you need to use it, then do so. But keep the calls short, I don't need 'The Guard' hounding me about too much use." He then turned back to the window and waited.

xxx

**AN: Hanzo... Not 'The Salamander.' He is just a name I grabbed because I couldn't think of anything good.**

**The 'Hayabusa Gaurdian Communication Phone' is just a made up thing. As for the Emperor... Japan's Emperor still has special guards even today. Much like the U.S. President has the Secret Service. I'll throw in a flashback in another chapter about it later. Now back to the story. Though I will put the begining in this one. The 'Hayabus Guardians' are just a thing I decided to throw in. That is what Naruto did to get money throughout the nine months sincce his arrival. School would have went to summer break about a week after Z-day.**

xxx

The others were impressed, and Kohta looked at the blonde in awe. Very few got to be a part of the 'Hayabusa Guardians.' They were like America's Secret Service Agents, though not as large in numbers. They breifly wondered what this 'Reckoning' was, though didn't dwell on it too much. The sun was starting to descend, nearing the horizon.

Rei thanked him for the use of a working phone, and tried to call her father again. She was extatic when she heard her father pick up. "Tou-san! It's Rei... Hai, I'm fine... Hai, We are in the school's faculty room... What?... Alright, I'll be carefull... Is Kaa-san with you?" She listened to her father for a moment. The others were somewhat glad that she got ahold of her dad. "Okay... I love you too... Bye." She hung up and sighed in relief, before handing the phone too the group.

For those that knew where their family was, they had similar conversations. Though Saya refused to make a call, and Shizuka said that she couldn't recall her friend's number. A few like Saeko, and Kyoko, and Kohta didn't have family in the country right now. Saya gave the phone back to Naruto when it was her turn. Naruto's eyes just gazed at her through his goggles, though he appeared to still be looking outside.

"Are you sure you don't want to call your father?" At her nod he held his hand out, recieving the phone. "We better head out soon, our ride is coming." He then turned to the others. "I will warn you now, we will have to head towards the back of the school. In order to get evac, I had to set a certain rendevous point some time ago. Remember, as long as we are quiet we should be fine. The best bet to get there would be either through Hallway Sixteen on the third floor, or from the roof."

He paused as they all nodded, looking at him as if he were their leader. "If we decide to trake the roof then we will have to get up there from either the halls, or a window. Make your choices. Though we will remain as a group, and I will not leave any of you behind." He then turned back to the window. They all were about to huddle before Kohta asked. "Naruto, how can we get to the roof from a window? The only fire ladders are on the oposite side of the building."

They looked to the blonde also wondering. The then saw his reflection glimmer, and could see his smirking grin. He chuckled before replying. "There are many ways for one to scale a wall. I happen to know the best way..." They could hear his amusement, as well as a sense of sarcastic nostalgia, all rolled into a cold tone. They all shivered as they heard it. "The best part is that none of 'them' will be able to follow."

They then watched as he looked down towards the school entrance. He thought of the day when he first became a Guardian.

xxx

_Flashback - 8 months before Z-day_

_"Uzumaki-san... You have proven yourself a trustworthy and valient recruit. Your knowledge and skills have been seen by his highness, and you are hereby offered a position within the 'Hayabusa Guard.' Will you accept this new role?" The voice of The Emperor's advisor asked. The other forty-six Guardians watched from a balcony above._

_Naruto bowed to the tent that the esteemed ruler of Japan sat in. "I will take this oppertunity that you have offered, your highness. My life is yours..." The advisor would have finished speaking, but was cut off by an elderly voice, coming from within the small red and gold tent._

_"Naruto-kun... Why do you say such a thing?" The advisor bowed as he stepped away so the Emporer could see the young blonde. Naruto opened his eyes, and looked up to the man. His goggles were draped around his neck. The Emporer gasped apon seeing his eyes. "M'lord, I am a Shinobi. I am supposed to be a weapon. If no one can make use of my abilities, then what purpose do I have to remain existing?"_

_The other Guardians felt uncomfortable as they heard the icey tone. Since they could not see his eyes they didn't know why the Emporer gasped. "And so you are, Naruto-kun... Just remember... You are still a person. From this day forth, you shall be known as a Hayabusa Guardian. You are the forty-seventh of my Elite Royal Guard."_

_Naruto bowed once more to the elder man, then stepped back and turned. Putting his goggles back on. He stopped as the others came to congratulate him. Including one Takagi Souichiro. It would be the only time they would meet, untill a fated day came._

_Flashback end_

xxx

Naruto continued to gaze out, he then saw a small group of survivors rush towards the bus. Shido was in the lead. He chuckled slightly, as the man would be unable to escape. He felt sad for the students though, but didn't think any more about them. He watched as all but Shido was grabbed by the creatures. The man didn't even turn to help.

Naruto sighed, and reached into his coat, pulling forth a customized handgun that was black, with a picture of a red-haired woman on the grip. On the side of the barrel was a name engraved in gold. 'Kushina.' The gun rested in his left hand. The others gasped as he pointed out the window. Kohta was about to go on one of his fan like moments, but Naruto's voice stopped everyone cold.

"Shido you fool. This world will be better off without you, snake." He then pulled the trigger, the shot was as silent as a whisper. The glass then shattered and Kohta saw the snake-like teacher's head explode. The others ran to look out the window and saw all the students Shido had being torn apart, along with the headless man. Blood staining the door of the bus.

Naruto then turned to them. "I will not tolerate abandonment. No one gets left behind..." He then placed the gun back into his coat, they also caught glimpse of a silver twin gun, though couldn't see the name for it as it was holstered. The custom .50 claiber handguns were named 'Minato,' and 'Kushina.' Below the names was engraved 'The Will of Fire.'

Naruto then put his Katana back into his left hand. His right sitting on the handle. "Get ready, our ride will be here shortly."

xxx

They had left the faculty room, and decided to head to the nearby emergency stairway. Saeko and Rei were walking on the left and right sides of the group. Kohta at the back. Naruto stood in front while the other three were in the middle. After making sure none of the creatures were in the stairway, they climbed to the roof. Naruto could hear the sirens and chaos that was further away outside. He didn't appear to be concerned, though inwardly he was livid at how this was playing out.

He wondered about whether or not 'The Emporer' was safe. With forty-five of the 'Hayabusa' around, he didn't worry too much. Only he, and 'Lord Takagi' were currently in Tokonosu City. He stopped for a second as he heard more screams. '_Damnit! This even worse than the Fourth Great Ninja War. At least very few civillians were targeted by the Uchiha._' He then continued on, opening the roof access door. Out side of the door were quite a few of 'them.'

Rei suddenly froze as she saw one that she knew. "Hisashi..." The Karate user was missing his arm, and had quite a few holes in his school uniform. His intestines were hanging out, and half of his neck was missing. Tears started to run from her eyes. Naruto sensed it all and walked up to the undead man.

He then looked back at her, and mouthed 'I'm Sorry...' She gasped as Naruto's fist suddenly struck forth, caving in their friend's head. Her tears ran even faster and she started to sob. He then turned to face the rest of 'them.' "May you all rest in peace, as I give your souls release from this hell." He then blurred away.

The others wondered what happened, until they heard him call out. "**Judgment's Call**." They turned just as around fifty of the Zombie like things fell in peices, opening a path for them to run through. He then shouted. "COME ON!" They then ran through, with Shizuka grabbing Rei. The surrounding creatures turned to the noise.

Naruto then put himself in a stance to quick draw his blade. As soon as the others had passed him he drew it, swung, and then sheathed his blade with a click. It only looked like a blur. Suddenly a wall of darkness appeared, as wide as the roof, and shot forth through the creatures. All of them were diced to ribbons. The others didn't even turn to see the devastation. He then whispered into the wind. "**Judgment Cut**." Turning to follow the others, he sighed.

'_I'll need to limit myself. I don't want them all afraid of me..._' He then caught up to them. They continued running to the the back of the building. As they approached, they heard what sounded like a Diesel Engine.

**xxx**

**Yes I know. I basically ripped off of Devil May Cry. But that is all I am taking from the games.**

**I am somewhat pleased with the length of this chapter, though I wanted it to be longer. Next chapter, everybody gets to see 'Reckoning.' And I would like to thank ****narutowriter39**** for helping me with ideas for the vehicle and Naruto's next great enemy. This dude has some good ideas.**

**Tech's:**

**Judgment Call: Basically this is Vergil's speacial move from Devil May Cry 3. When you fight him in the last mission, he does this while saying "You're going down!" While in Devil Trigger state.**

**Judgment Cut: I pulled this one from Dante in Devil May Cry 4. If you've played all the games you will know what I'm talking about.**

**I will now bounce out, and return to 'Sanguine Falling.' Expect the next chapter for this to be out in around a month.**

**Now where the hell is my Zombie Apocalypse... Wait... Umbrella was cut before they could do anything..? GOD DAMNIT!**

**Later. Methos-Kyuubi777 is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! The evil Methos-Kyuubi777 has arrived!**

**And with my Evil Inner Self, I have decided to go and get back into Necromancy! I'ma get a zombie plauge started, even if it kills me!**

**... I just have to go and track down my old tomes... Yay... Woo... Highly entertaining, that... ... ... Feel the Sarcasm! I command it! By the power invested in me by Cthulu-sama! I DEMAND THAT YOU FEEL THE SACRASM IN MY LAST STATEMENT!**

**Jokes aside, I have returned as promised with a new chapter of 'Sage of the Dead.'**

**Here we will have part two of 'Escape of the DEAD.' Here you will also get a description of the 'Reckoning.' I would love to actually build this beast myself, but... That's around a 40 trill investment. And I sure as hell am not that rich. I'm not fucking Bill Gates. I do not own an eighty trillion dollar company either.**

**We will also have a nice little trip through Naruto's past in this. This might be the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire existence. Of this life anyway.**

**So without any further interuption... I will let my minion do the disclaimer.**

**Personal Zombie: Ughh ug...**

**Me: ARE YOU THREATENING ME?! OBEY YOUR MASTER!**

**PZ: (Mumbles in Zombie Tounge) Lord Methos does not own Naruto or H.O.T.D. He is only borrowing them to appease the voices in his skull...**

**Me: Good. NOW GO FIND MY BLACK TOMES MINION!**

**PZ: ...Braiiiiiins...**

**Me: Never mind. SHI-NE! (Stabs Zombie in the face with a Demon Bone Katana. Reducing the undead to ash.) I hate Zombies anyway... Now where the hell did I put those... Damn Books!**

**xxx**

**Chapter 2: Escape of the DEAD PT 2, and Past of the NINJA PT 1.**

_Last Episode..._

_Naruto then put himself in a stance to quick draw his blade. As soon as the others had passed him he drew it, swung, and then sheathed his blade with a click. It only looked like a blur. Suddenly a wall of darkness appeared, as wide as the roof, and shot forth through the creatures. All of them were diced to ribbons. The others didn't even turn to see the devastation. He then whispered into the wind. "__**Judgment Cut**__." Turning to follow the others, he sighed._

'I'll need to limit myself. I don't want them all afraid of me...' _He then caught up to them. They continued running to the the back of the building. As they approached, they heard what sounded like a Diesel Engine._

Now...

"Right on time..." Naruto said as they approached the edge of the roof. The others gasped, seeing his vehicle. A white truck, in the style of an old american ground troop carrier. Though this had a box trailer instead of a flat bed. It was around forty-eight feet in length, and sixteen wide. There were red swirl-like patterns on the sides, and a mounted .50 cal LMG turret on a top platform. There was also a soldier on the turret, gunning down as many undead as possible, though the shots were silent.

They marveled the fact that Naruto had such a vehicle. Normally the trucks were green, and had a tarp covering that acted as a tent on a flatbed. They could also see a mechanism running along the bottom, and around the edges. The engine was producing a low pitched rumble. Kohta gasped.

"That looks like a USMC M923..." They heard Naruto chuckle. "That my Military Otaku Friend, is 'Death's Reckoning.' It essentially is an M923, though it is nearly twice the size and weight. It is heavily modified." The others looked at the two. Saya let loose a confirmation. "The United States Marine Corps Model 923 Utility Truck. They were mainly used to transport supplies or troops. Used from 1987 untill being modified in 99 for safety safety measures. Impressive truck Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled again. "Wait untill you see the inside, and its operating systems..." He then turned to a scaffolding and walked towards it, motioning for the others to follow. "The engine is a modified remake of the A2 model, and the mech. on the bottom is for water based travel. The engine itself is modified for a very high MPG usage. That bad girl will consume one gallon of gas for every four hundred miles, in city, with the two tanks carrying eighty gallons." He stepped onto the stairway and proceeded to tread down at a walking pace.

"On a highway, it'll max out at 550mpg, with a top speed of 95. When converted for Aquatic Travel, it uses around 450 to the gallon. Tires are suited for All Terrain, though going uphill with its weight is a bitch." He stopped and pulled a pack of cigarettes out. Lighting one with a little Katon Chakra, he then continued.

"It is a reliable vehicle, so long as we don't take a curve over 40." He then chuckled once more. "There is more than that little gun on top, and the inside... You will have your minds blown..." He ended with a little amusement.

**AN: Look it up. They are still used today. Though you won't find these mods on it.**

They followed him down. Due to the noise from 'Reckoning,' they didn't have to worry about any of the Undead for a little ways. Shizuka was frowning at him for smoking. "You know those are bad for you, right Naruto-kun?" She asked him. He just laughed at her.

xxx

Hanzo sighed as he sat behind the wheel of 'Death's Reckoning.' He was an average looking soldier, with standard black hair and eyes. Though he held a blazing flame in them. He had a scar running right next to his left eye, a jagged strip of hardened skin.

Waiting for his commanding officer. '_Damn slave driver more like... Constantly drilling us in all types of apocalyptic scenarios. Though it did prepare us for something similar to this..._' He sighed again as he heard the gunner laughing. "SHUT UP JACK!" He screamed at the man above.

The laughing only got louder. Hanzo then spotted the blonde hair finally walking through the sports yard. "Bout damn time... Look at him, so fucking calm." He then turned to look behind him at a purple haired woman. "Rika, they're on their way. Get the back hatch open and cover." She nodded, and walked through the door leading from the cabin, to the mini barracks that outwardly looked like a trailer.

Theye were the only one's in it currently, and it could hold around twenty people. '_Commander Uzumaki... How he could increase space with a few written words... I will never know._' He sighed again. "Like some damn kind of sorcery." His thoughts then turned to his betrothed, who was guarding the Emporer with the other forty-five Hayabusa members.

xxx

Minami Rika chuckled as she heard their gunner laughing still. 'Jack' was just a nickname, only called that because no one but their commander knew who he really was. The gunner kept his entire head wrapped in bandages, and his eyes were a little on the crazy side. She walked through three rooms towards the back hatch, to let the survivors in. One room held two spare vehicles.

A standerd four person ATV, and a tarped custom bike. The bike was the commanders, and was completely customized. She grabbed a standard DMR. Prefering the sleek rifle over an automatic. She also grabbed a Glock .9mm. Pulling four clips for each, she then opend the hatch, and lowered a ramp for the group. Readying her rifle to provide cover for her commander. Though she knew he wouldn't need it.

**AN: Major deviation here, Rika is with the group. Shizuka will be happy.**

xxx

Naruto's gaze hardened behind his goggles. '_So many casualties... When I find the source of this, there will be hell to pay._' He noticed the ramp lowering to allow them inside, and Rika picking off a few of 'them' with a DMR. He noticed Kohta spying the woman holding the gun. He could also see the Otaku's eyes gleam at the weapon. '_They'll get along well..._' He then motioned for the group to run to the truck.

'_Can't call it a truck... more like a mobile barracks._' He also failed to remember the word armory. The group would be mind blown at the interior. He proceeded to run right behind them, slashing through any of the creatures that got too close. Rei was still in termoil about Hizashi, he would comfort her on the 'Reckoning.' He also noticed Shizuka seeming happy at the sight of Rika.

'_Plan: Escape Fujimi Academy. Select a suitable location for a base, preferentially permanent. Establish comms with with Lord Takagi, and Command Center. Locate family members of group._' He knew it would be more difficult than that, though it would have to do. '_We will need a place that can give us essential supplies. My personal base would be ideal, though it will take time to get there. Lord Takagi must be contacted first, so a temp. base will have to do._' The group made it, and almost sprinted up the ramp.

Naruto barked out as he pushed the button to close the hatch. "Get us out of here Hanzo!" They then lurched a little as 'Reckoning' started to move, going from 0 to 50 in just a few seconds. The hatch closed, and the group sighed in relief. Shizuka then shouted in joy. "RIKA-CHAN!" Flying forward to hug the markswoman, and toppling the two over in the process.

Naruto turned to Rei, and was instantly by her side. Holding her as she finally began to sob. Whispering words that he hoped would calm her down. They heard distant shouting coming through the door leading to another room. Saya gazed around the one they were in, and froze. '_Now I know the damn thing isn't this big outside._' She turned a curious gaze around the room, and then to Naruto.

Before she could ask, he already answered. "Fuinjutsu. Also known as Sealing Arts. I don't have the time to really explain. The seals I have placed along the interior of 'Death's Reckoning' have allowed me to increase the space within the walls. Essentially I have created a pocket dimension." He then turned back to Rei.

Saya thought hard about what was said. "That kind of crap is only in manga, or is considered magic. No one has ever proven that magic exists." Naruto chuckled, before letting Shizuka take Rei. "Within every living being, there is a source of energy." Turning to look at the rest of the group, he decided to give a small lecture.

"Where I hail from, we call this energy Chakra. However, it is not just a single source. Chakra is made up of two parts. Physical Energy, and Spiritual Energy. The latter is also considered Mental Energy." Pausing to make sure they were all listening, he continued. "Physical Energy is aquired by partaking in physical exercise, eating a balanced diet, etc. While Mental/Spiritual Energy is aquired by stimulating the mind, or from experience." He then looked straight at Saya. "You, Saya-chan would have a high Mental Energy count by how often you use your intelligence. While someone like Rei would have a higher Physical count."

He then paused, to make sure they were following. "Unlocking the ability to use Chakra, one can basically use it to do many things that most people consider unnatural. Such as breathing fire, controlling wind, water, and earth, encasing oneself in lightning, walking on water, and-" He then placed his feet on the wall, walking up as though it were the ground. "Even walking on vertical surfaces, and the ceiling as well." The others watched, transfixed as a small amount of electricty was running across his finger tips. "This is just the surface of the ocean of things that can be done. Chakra can also be used internally. Meaning one can enhance their own body. Muscle strength, bone density, speed, etc."

He then flipped down infront of Saya. "For most people on this planet, it takes decades to scratch the surface. The Shao-lin Monks use this energy to help enhance their cognitive thoughts, and in their martial arts. Where I am from, we were trained to use the abilities I have shown, by the age of thirteen. Fuinjutsu is a lot like Physics and Algebra, useing chakra, and speacial kanji. The uses of sealing are impossible to fully figure out. The potential behind this art is almost, if not fully, infinite." He then turned to the others. "I was trained from a very young age as a soldier. I was a Shinobi."

Kohta then asked. "Naruto, can you teach us how to do these things?" Naruto sighed. "I suppose it's possible, though your own Chakra Coils are nearing the point of being unable to expand. I may be able to get you to Mid-Chunin reserves. But beyond that... I don't know. Forcing your coils to expand after your body has reached physical maturity, would likely kill you. If you were younger, say around twelve, then I could get you to Jounin, or even Satoosa* reserves."

xxx

**AN: Satoosa is the official Class of the Sanin, and Kage, as said by the card game. Hiruzen, Minato, Jiraiya, Tsunade and all S-ranks are in this category. It is why they are labeled as S-class in the 'Bingo Books.' There is also SS and SSS. I have heard that there is also a K-class, which is said to be what Kaguya and the Tailed Beasts from seven to ten are at. Believed to be short for Demi-God status.**

xxx

The group were stunned. Rei, Saeko, and Saya had never heard him say that before. To see that he had never told the full truth, hurt them. Though Saeko spoke. "I understand. The way of the Shinobi was outlawed, so it only makes sense that you would hide it." Naruto chuckled a little. "I have read about your Shinobi. But the lands I came from, you were either a Shinobi... Or you were nothing of importance. Civilians and Shinobi shared a symbiotic relationship. We protected them, and they provided us necessities. That was how the Elemental Nations were. There were far more Shinobi than there were Samurai."

They all looked at him a little strangely. "We were the main military forces, while your Ninja were Spies, or Assassins. Thieves, or Cut Throats." He turned away from them. "We had more honor than your's did." The way he talked, made it seem like he was the last to the others. Only the three girls knew that he was. "Make yourselves comfortable. I will stay with Rei-chan." Rika saluted her commander, and led the others to the bedding area.

Naruto knelt beside Rei, and softly gazed into her eyes. "It's alright. I'll keep you safe. I will never leave you, and I will never die. I promise you Rei-chan." He then picked her up, as she had fallen asleep, and he whispered into the empty room. "Ashiteru..." If he would have looked at her face, he'd have noticed a small smile from the sleeping girl.

xxx

Hanzo grunted, having ran straight through the wall that he had the 'Reckoning' enter from. He spat his chew out the window. "Bring it undead fuckers. I'll run all your asses over." He said as he crushed a good number of the things. The radio was playing, though he paid it no mind. "We'll need to find a place to set up a TB." Came the voice of Naruto after twenty minutes of driving.

"You know, I really don't like you right now, sir." Naruto just chuckled at the driver. "You only say that because you lost quite a bit of money. Admit it, I was right." Hanzo grumbled at his commander after the blonde had said that. "Well... We don't really need money now, right?" Naruto sighed at the driver's question. "Perhaps..."

"So where to, sir?" Naruto looked out at the chaos, contemplating. "Best bet would be to cross the river, and head to Souichiro-san's. Though it would take awhile, and we need to get their family if possible." Hanzo nodded. "So, 48th?" Naruto nodded. Hanzo slowed the truck and turned right.

Naruto then turned to head back into the barracks. Heading up the stairs to the second floor. "Jack. Ensure that our weapons system is online. We'll need it, along with anti-EMP measures." A confirmation sound came from the door he just passed. He then stepped into the main bedding room. "Rika. Check our munitions, I want to know exactly what all we have. ASAP." The Woman nodded, and headed towards the armory. "Kohta, you need a better gun than that Nail Shooter. Head down with Rika and procure a few arms for yourself." Kohta got a glint in his eye, and shot up to follow the 'Lady with the Gun.'

Naruto then turned to the others. "You all must be wondering how I could get such a nice vehicle, guns, and other equipment. I am not really allowed to divulge such information. The Hayabusa are just like the Secret Service of the U.S., though we take a more active roll." He then turned noticing that Rei had woke up. "We will be heading towards Takagi Manor. I must ensure that the Emperor is safe, and recieve orders." Saya looked a little down. "Do not worry Saya-chan. We will not stay there, and you may follow me if you so wish." She smiled, and nodded.

Saeko decided to speak. "We will also have to find out what happened to everyone's family." Naruto nodded, and pulled a notebook out with a pen. "Right the names down, and if you know where they are. We will then look for them as soon as I am done at Takagi Manor." The group nodded, and proceeded to do so. Naruto turned around, and left them to their own devices.

xxx

Rika stared at the young heavier than normal guy. She watched as he ran around, looking at all the guns, and acting like a kid in a candy store with free candy. Watching him zip around like he was on a sugar rush, she chuckled a little. '_This must be Hirano Kohta... Just like the commander described._' Her thoughts then turned to her friend, Shizuka. '_Thank Kami he was able to get to her._' She giggled as she remembered that Shizuka had a crush on the blonde male.

She then noticed that Kohta had grabbed a few arms. A standard DMR, a .45 ACP 1911 model Handgun, a compact .9mm UZI, a SPAZ 12 guage Riot Shotgun, and a .357 lever action rifle with a scope. He also adorned a BP vest and three pouches of ammo. "It's like a dream come true!" He shouted with stars in his eyes. Rika laughed again, and wrote down what all he had grabbed. She then went to check the inventory.

xxx

Naruto sighed as '48th' came into view. The origional street name was changed, as a few years before, forty-eight people were killed by a twelve year old girl. No one really knew why she had snapped, though he had a theory. Reports had stated that she was afflicted with something similar to rabbies. '_Cause was unknown. Origions... unknown. Along with a slight decomposure, and near Rigor Mortis... That should have been the first sign._' He sighed again, as he saw numerous amounts of the walking corpses.

Hearing someone call to him, he turned and saw 'Jack.' "S'up boss?" Naruto nodded to the bandaged man. "Just wondering how this could happen, 'Jack...' I hope to find the cause of this." The man nodded, and pulled a cigar out. Naruto had grabbed a cigarette as well, both lighting up. 'Reckoning' was moving a little slower, due to the inactive vehicles littering the road. "So what's the story, boss? Where'd you find all the lovelies?" Naruto chuckled.

"Watch it gunner, the boss doesn't need your advice on sex." Rika called out as she appeared in the extended cabin. Though it was more of a command bridge than anything else, and handed him the inventory report. Hanzo chuckled from the driver's seat. "Hey! I wasn't gonna say anything! I just asked a legitimate question!" They all started laughing after that, though Naruto did not.

"Still... We really need to get to Takagi Manor, and with the way things look... We may have to go aqua." Hanzo said. Naruto nodded, and sighed again. "This is a real pain in the ass." The others agreed with their commander.

xxx

"This is either a really fucked up dream, or Naruto-kun is a fucking Sorcerer." Saya grumbled. She had found her way to the medical area, Shizuka following. "Oh wow..." The blonde gazed around at the equipment. Saya walked up to a bookshelf, gazing at all of the titles. Most in Japanese, while others were in English, and even German. All medical, and training texts.

Shizuka squealed seeing so many textbooks, and other med equipment. Much like Kohta had been earlier, she ran around. Saya just stared at her, thinking she had lost it. "Okay..." The rose haired girl said, sweatdropping at the sight. She turned to leave, when a particular leather bound book grabbed her attention. "What could this be...?" Picking it up, she noticed that it was a journal.

Opening to the first page, she gasped. "Property of... Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto..." She sat in a nearby chair, and began to read.

xxx

**_November 28th, 637 afs. Three months into the war._**

_I have decided to keep a journal. Strange that I would do so in the middle of the Fourth Great Ninja War._

_I am extactic. Sakura-chan has finally agreed to a date. It wasn't what I had planned, when I asked. I had shouted the question on the battlefield. There were numerous amounts of 'White Zetsu' piled around, and many of our own comrades were dead or dying around us._

_At first, I didn't think she heared me. I was going to call out, but she rushed up and kissed me there. She had said okay. I then felt a sudden rush of energy, and I had gone into my 'Biju Cloak.' I was truly almost as fast as my father was, with his 'Hiraishin.' I ended that battle in just under three minutes._

_I hope that this will not turn out bad..._

**_December 23rd, 637 afs. Nearly four months in to SW4._**

_This last month has been wonderfull, despite the war. Sakura-chan and I are in the same squad. We spend our free time enjoying each others company. She finally got me to give up on Sasuke. She made me promise that I wouldn't go after him anymore._

_He used to be like a brother to me. Though his past put him on to a path of revenge, and darkness. Even though I won't chase him anymore, I will still try to save him if I can. If the Nidaime's theory is correct, then I should be able to save his haunted soul._

_Sakura-chan wouldn't want me to take any risks though. I am happy, right now. The girl I have loved since so long ago, is finally returning my affections. Tomorrow I must head out to the front. Even though they don't want me out there. This war is pointless. Even if it started just to get 'Kurama' from me. I won't let the fake Madara have him._

**_January 3rd, 638 afs._**

_Bi was taken. He was swarmed by so many 'White Zetsu,' and they have taken the Hachibi. Octopops had helped me quite a bit. Bi taught me how to use his speacial sword style, and Octopops taught Kurama and I how to fully use our link._

_I am still crying about it. Sakura-chan tried to comfort me, though this wasn't as bad as when my Godfather died. I still miss that old Pervert. And even Tsunade-baa-chan still misses him. She is currently back at the command center, helping keep the moral up._

_I plan on taking Sakura-chan out tomorrow. The 'Zetsu Army' are retreating for now, so we will have a few days before the fighting starts again. I will take her to the beach, as she likes to watch the sun rise and set from the shoreline._

**_January 14th, 638 afs._**

_I am angered, and depressed. Ten days ago, at the shore of Thunder Clad Beach, Sasuke appeared. I tried to talk to him, though he placed a seal on me. Temporary Paralysis, and biju chakra suppresion, Sakura-chan tried to fight him. I could only watch helplessly, as he plunged his sword into her heart._

_That day, a part of me died. He had laughed and walked off, saying that I could now understand some of his pain._

_As the seal wore off, I rushed to her side. She was trying to keep herself from dying. Though we both knew that she lacked the required chakra reserves to save herself. She told me that she loved me, and then passed. I screamed, and shouted into the heavens. Holding her rapidly cooling body. I then allowed Kurama to take over my body._

_When I came to, there was a wasteland around me, so many 'White Zetsu' corpses that I couldn't even begin to count. Sakura-chan was still in my arms. Then the rest of the squad appeared. Asking what had happened, untill Lee noticed who was in my arms._

_I vowed that day, to kill Sasuke. I would do it with a cold smile on my face too._

Saya closed the journal, noticing a few tears falling down her cheeks. She quickly looked to see if Shizuka was watching, only to see the blonde engrossed with an English book on certain herbs. She then pulled her glasses off and wiped her eyes. She put the journal in her bag, which she had kept with her, and stood up. She walked out of the medical bay, and proceeded to the bedding area.

'_Naruto-kun was in a Great War? Why is he hiding such vital information? Why did he leave this in there? And who the hell is Sakura?_' She would pour over the journal, and try to find anything else about the blonde. If she had to, she would ask him herself. She knew it was invasion of privacy, but she was truly curious, and worried, about him.

xxx

Rei awoke to the sight of Saeko meditating, while Kyoko and Yuuki were talking with a lot of excitement. She remembered where they were, and what all had happened. '_So it wasn't a dream..._' She pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face as well. She silently cried. _'Hisashi... It's just like with Takashi... Why did they have to die?_'

Saeko had noticed the silently crying form of Rei. She then turned to her, speaking in a soft tone as she approached the distrought young lady. "Naruto-kun is currently talking to his crew members. He said he will be back shortly." Rei almost froze hearing that the blonde wasn't there, but relaxed as she heard his voice. "And I have already returned." Rei shot up, and rushed to him. Hugging him, and openly crying now. "Please! Please, don't ever leave me Naruto-kun!" She shouted out. Holding as tightly as she could, sobbing, and praying to any deity that he would never go. She then felt him wrap his arms around her.

"It's alright Rei-chan. I won't leave. I will not ever leave, any of you. I promise." He whispered into her ear. He was then taken by surprise, as she turned her head up and kissed him. The other three were surprised as well, and a little jealous. Though Yuuki suddenly smirked, and leaned into whisper to Kyoko. "You know that there is no law anymore, right?" Kyoko nodded. "Then who would stop us all from taking him, or him from having multiple lovers?" Yuuki smiled as Kyoko's eyes widened, and she blushed at hearing such a thing.

Saeko heard the orange haired beauty, and paused to really think about it. '_Clever girl. With an apocalypse going on, who would really care about simple laws. It is a new world after all. Besides... He is strong, and survival instincts would dictate to appease him. In order to stay in his protection, one would be willing to bed and give him offspring.'_ She then turned back to the blonde. He had finally gotten the spearswoman to calm down. '_It's a good thing that he has a heart beneath that cold exterior._' She then blushed a little at seeing the dazed look in Rei's eyes.

Turning to the other three, Naruto spoke. "We are heading down the infamouse 48th Avenue. We will take this route to the river, and cross over. Heading first to the police station, then to Takagi Manor. After which, we will proceed to search for any of your family members, before heading to a retreat I have set up. Is this something you all are willing to comply with?" As soon as he stopped speaking, Yuuki jumped on him. "Of course it is, Naruto-kun!" She discretely grinded her covered tunnel against his crotch, causing his breath to hitch. She then let go of him, turning to the others. "Right girls?" They all nodded. Not noticing Naruto grimace at her actions.

xxx

Saya saw Naruto walk away from the others, she was about to follow when Rei appeared next to her. Still dazed the spear user glanced at Saya. They both followed him, watching as he opened another door. He stepped through, though called to them. "You may come in if you wish, girls." Both were surprised that he knew they were following him. "Well, we weren't quiet about it." Saya whispered.

The two followed him in. He was sitting behind a desk, with two chairs infront of it. "Please, have a seat." The two did so as he started typing on a laptop. "You are most likely wondering why I have been in school, while being a commanding officer in the Hayabusa 47, am I correct?" Saya nodded, and was about to speak before he cut her off. "You are also wondering about the journal." She gasped, feeling his gaze on her from behind the goggles. He chuckled at her.

"Surprised? I know where that book is at all times. I placed a 'Hiraishin Writ' on it. I can sense where all of those marks are. Truth be told, we would have been at Takagi Manor by now if I had one placed there. Your father is a very... Prompt man. I doubt he would have allowed me to." He then stopped typing, and turned to them. "You may read it, all of you. But do not be surprised if you can't grasp everything in it. Within those pages are not only my past, but also every note about Medical Ninjutsu and poison-antidote combinations Sakura-chan had. That is why it is in there. Sakura-chan was a medical genius, though she couldn't save herself from death. She lacked the Chakra to do so."

Saya nodded, while Rei looked with a little confusion. "I don't mind any of you reading about my past... But I can not speak of it right now. It is still painful." He then turned back to the laptop. "You may go, 'Death's Reckoning' is open to you all, there are no places you may not enter. Though please knock when you try to come in here. I may have wanted to be Hokage once, but paperwork will always be a hassle, and I might be busy." The two nodded, sad that he would dismiss them like that. Just before walking out the door they heard him speak once more.

"I am sorry if I sounded cold, but you will find that in dire times such as this... I will have to be most of the time. I will try not to sound so cold with you, but I am a Commander. If I am can not set an example to my men, then my battalion would fall." He looked up at them, and smiled a little. "I will see you all as soon as I am finished making this log on the creatures we are fighting."

They smiled back at him, and left. Naruto then finished his work, and stood up. "You may hate me after reading that journal... But I deserve it." He then left, heading for the command bridge. Lost in memories that he would rather not be in. "Yuna..." He whispered into the empty hallway.

xxx

"And so, the end is nigh... T'would seem that the gods are angry." A cold voice spoke. Standing atop the tallest building in Tokonosu City, the shadow of a man could be seen. He wore a black trench coat, with a strange looking suit underneath. The suit looked like it was made of darkness, and was in the shape of muscles. Silver pieces were scattered around it. One around the crotch area, one covering the lower rib cage, and a small one going across the collar bone area. His hair was cut to a buzz style, and was Ice Blue. His eyes were a blood like red. On his left hip, was a revolver looking handle. It was a long barrel .44 Magnum, that also carried a two and a half foot long blade.

His eyes gazed down into the chaos of the city. "He is here. I know it." He then jumped off, diving down through the air, and landing atop one of the undead. Crushing the heavy set thing, he pulled his weapon out, and began to paint the streets red with sword and bullet. "I will find you Uzumaki. I, Kishikaru Kagaro, will find and end you!" Rushing forth into the chaos, one could hear a strange laughter coming from the man. The 47th Hayabusa Member, who was considered MIA.

**AN: The suit from Crysis game series. The Gunblade from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. With Squall's handle from VIII at a .44 mag style.**

xxx

Naruto flicked a cigarret off of the turret balcony. "That felt like Chakra... Though not enough to really feel like a Shinobi... What the hell is going on now?" He looked behind 'Reckoning,' off into the distance. "I don't like this feeling. Hatred is in the air." He kept looking behind, untill a voice interrupted him. "Hey boss." Turning he saw Rika.

"Yes, Sniper?" She sighed, he never called them by designated title, unless it was important. "You alright? You seemed out of it in the hallway." Naruto sighed, looking back to the area he felt the Chakra. "I'm fine. Just remembering things." Rika's features softened, the crew had already read his journal. "Naruto-kun... You shouldn't bottle those feelings up, other wise you might snap someday." She said softly to her commander, and secret crush. He remained silent.

She sighed and turned to leave. "You are right, Rika-chan. But I must still greave for them, on my own time. Once we get back to EDEN, I will try to let go. But I can't right now." She stopped for a moment, and her eyes began to water. '_Naruto-kun..._'

xxx

Saya opened the journal again, turning to where she left off. She had the others from the group around her, all looking over her shoulder. "He was in a war, and lost his girlfriend to death. The killer was someone he considered a brother. The journal was started three months into it, so we would have to ask him about before then. Her name was Sakura. He also said that her notes on every thing medical are in the back of the journal." The others felt sad to hear that he had lost someone close to his heart. Even Shizuka was down, not even bothering about the medical notes.

Yuuki felt sorry for him, and guilty, while Rei gasped. Saeko turned her eyes, and Kyoko felt a few tears fall. "If he was in a war, then why haven't we heard about it. The last war was in Iraq, and he wouldn't have been old enough to fight." Kohta asked. Saya shrugged, even though her, Rei, and Saeko knew that his village was wiped out, they never knew he was in a war. "Let's find out." She then started to read out loud.

**_Feb. 23rd, 638 afs._**

_I have shrouded myself in the missions I am given. I joined the AnBu corps two weeks ago. My field officer is the legendary 'Neko,' Uzuki Yugao. Konoha's top Kenjutsu Mistress. I should have recognized her before we met. She used to watch over me when she was a Genin. She also took the Sandaime's missions for watching me untill I joined the academy._

_I used to have a crush on her, when I was four. She was only twelve then. I couldn't bring myself to say much though, I was, and still am, hurting. My mask, when my AnBu mask is off, is no longer a stupid smile. I have become apathetic. I catch Uzuki-taicho staring at me in worry. I have taken far more missions than the others in the past two weeks, compared to their few._

_I just tell them not to worry, as I am a 'Jinchuuriki,' I can handle it. My Stamina will allow it. Kurama has been trying his damndest to cheer me up. I keep telling him off too. If I don't keep myself occupied, then I will break. And that is the last thing the Shinobi Alliance needs, a broken weapon._

**_March 2nd, 638 afs._**

_Uzuki-taicho put my ass in the ground today. I had dismissed orders, she told me to take a break. When I said no, she kicked my ass. While I was on the floor battered, she leaned down and tore my Kitsune Mask off. She then slapped me, before bringing my head to her bossom. She whispered to me that it was alright to cry, and to take a little time off._

_I broke down in her arms. That was the first time I cried over the death of Sakura-chan. At least that I can still remember. I ask myself, what would she think of me if she could see this? I was begining to walk the same path that the Uchiha does._

_Sakura-chan, will I be able to see you again one day? Do I even deserve to? Can I keep others from suffering like this, or will I continuously fail? Are you happy there, amongst the clouds, with your ancestors? I don't know why I ask these things. Maybe I am losing it. I've had to file for downtime, so that I can think._

**_March 14th, 638 afs. Nearly five months in._**

_I am still sixteen, I will be until October. Today, Uzuki-taicho stopped by while I was eating at Ichiraku's. She was wearing a civie dress. She smiled and asked how I was doing. I told her that I felt a little better. She gazed into my eyes and said good. Then handed me a note. I looked at it to find her apartment number._

_When I turned to ask why she had given it to me, she answered that I needed to let loose and go drinking. She would take me to a bar near her place. I admit that I was always a little curious. Though with Kurama locked away in my gut, it would take a lot to get me tipsy. Maybe I will go, and I'll ask him to not clean my system of the Alcohol. I thought for a few minutes._

_I agreed. She told me to be there by 19:00._

**_March 15th, 638 afs._**

_Last night was a new experience. I had gotten Kurama to leave the alcohol in my system. Though I can still remember everything. I had to track Uzuki-taicho down today, as I remembered that she kissed me last night. I was surprised when I remembered that._

_When we sat down in her living room, I told her about it. She apologized, and looked ashamed. I could never stand to see women cry, so I blurted out that it was alright. Because deep down I had enjoyed it. She brightened up after I assured her that I wasn't mad. She then hugged me, saying thank you over, and over. I embraced her back, and listened as she cried in happiness._

_When she finally calmed down I asked the first thing on my mind in that moment. She agreed to go on a date with me._

**_April 9th, 638 afs._**

_These past few weeks have healed me. Yugao-chan has helped me, both emotionally, and in training. She had me make around thirty Kage Bunshin and taught them all the Kata's of her personal swordstyle. Every hour I would dispel them and make more, gaining the muscle memory of sword froms. It was like my time with Kirabi._

_The style she taught me wasn't the The Crecent Moon Dance, She said that she wasn't as good in it as her ex was. She taught me the 'Yami-no-Mai.' The Dance of Darkness. She said that it was a special Kenjutsu style that came from Yami-no-Kuni, where her family came from._

_I am happy again. We have gone on more dates, and every now and then I catch her watching me train. Kurama says that looks at me with lust. But I see more than that in her eyes._

**_April 18th, 638 afs._**

_I am excited, and nervous. Yugao-hime is sleeping on my bed. The evidence that last night really happened stains the sheets. We made love last night. It was my first time, and I now know that she was also a virgin. It was the most amazing experience I've ever had. She is laying there still nude. And I can't help but admire her beauty, her purple hair is scattered around her head, like a halo. I hope I didn't hurt her too bad, or that it was enjoyable for her._

_I am in awe at her angelic beauty. My little friend is standing at attention, but I can't bring myself to care about that right now. I can sense that she will awake soon, so I will prepare breakfast. We have to return to the front tomorrow._

Saya, and the girls blushed, while Kohta, and Yuuki giggled. "He had two? One died, and the other he screwed?" Yuuki asked. "How long between the two?" Kyoko smacked the back of Yuuki's head, and told her off. Saya sighed. "It was a little over a month after Sakura that they started dating. Now shut up and let me finish!"

**_April 19th 638 afs._**

_I shouldn't have doubted myself yesterday. We did it a few more times after eating breakfast. Though I am a little concerned. We didn't use any means of prevention of pregnancy. I want to be a father, that is true, but right now isn't a good time. We will be leaving, heading back to the war at 15:00._

_Our squad will be heading into the middle of a Devil's Den, reports claim that Uchiha Sasuke is there. Right in the middle of Nami. We lost that country in the second month, and there were no survivors. Madara is also making moves. I wasn't there when he was brought back._

_The Jyuubi destroyed Central HQ. Though the ancient Uchiha couldn't keep it here for long. The Sage was a smart man, linking the ancient destroyer to the moon in a way that not even he would be able to fully release it without all nine peices. I must fight harder now, so that Madara can never get ahold of Kurama. The Final Peice._

_I won't have the time to write for awhile._

**_May 3rd, 638 afs._**

_I can't even begin to describe how angry I am. I lost her in Nami-no-Kuni. She was pregnant too. I have failed once more. Though I did exact revenge. Sasuke now lies as a pile of ash at the bottom of the sea. The entire Island Nation, reduced to nothing. It was on that day, just six days ago, that I lost Yugao-hime and our love, our unborn. My Heart is bleeding right now. Though there is an advantage to such a tragedy._

_My eyes have awakened. The Rinnegan of Destruction shines through me. Unlike the other type I have seen, this one is designed for pure elemental and chakra mastery. I can only use a few of Nagato's abilities, and they are more taxing than using my Biju Cloak. Though I can use Gravity better than he could, and I feel like I have a connection to time, but I will have to look into it later._

_There is a girl from Kiri who has been trying to cheer me up, and strangely, it is working. Her name is Yuna._

Saya closed the book, there had been evidence of tear stains on the page, and a photo of Yugao. Saeko was speechless at the resemblance between her and the girl in the photo. Rei was crying a little, hearing that he had lost so much. Shizuka was also crying along with Yuuki, and Kyoko. Kohta looked at his feet, feeling pity for the blonde leader. Saya closed her eyes, to keep the tears from falling.

"Please keep in mind that you are not done with that cursed reminder." Came the voice of Rika, as she walked into the room. "If you don't want all of the details, I will tell you that the last girl was also his final attempt at a relationship. Though in the end, it hit him harder than ever." Shizuka looked up with teary eyes.

"What do you mean Rika-chan?" The blonde nurse asked. She suddenly felt like she shouldn't have asked that. Rika gazed at them all. "I will tell you, only if you don't want to read anymore." The others glanced at Saya, who nodded. They then turned to the sniper, waiting for her to speak.

Rika sighed, and her gaze turned to near anguish. "two months after that entry, they got together. But in the end, only three months passed before he..." She paused as a few tears fell from her as well. She then spoke with a finality. "He was forced to plunge a blade through her heart, as she had been possessed by Uchiha Madara. She was also early in a pregnancy. Each one of those three took a piece of him to their grave. He will never be the same as he was before that war. The guilt is slowly tearing him apart." The others gasped at the news, and believed the tale. After seeing all Naruto could do, they didn't think of it as a lie.

Rika sighed. "I know you all want to help him... I do too... But I know that only love can save him from himself. He is pushing on right now, as a sense of duty. But he can not go on like this forever. It will kill him." Rei brought her hand to her lips, remembering when she kissed him. She knew that he had feelings for her, Saeko, and Saya, but also could tell that he was afraid. Afraid that if they got too close, he would lose them. She sobbed, and it started a chain reaction in the group. Saya didn't even care anymore if they saw her cry, she just took her glasses off, and cried with them. And Yuuki looked down in slight shame.

xxx

Naruto sighed. He could hear all of them cry about his past. '_I promised them that they would learn of me. It seems that I still can not stand breaking a promise... I love them, I can't help it. If I try to distance myself now, they will die. But if I let them in, I'll be worse if they do. At least the enemies are not powerful enough to be a concern... Maybe, just maybe, I could let them into my heart._' He loved his senses, being able to see, hear, and smell almost as good as a few of the animals in the world, plus his chakra and life sense. But at times he also hated it. He knew that he should leave them alone, but he still couldn't stand to see women cry. It was an afront in his eyes, they should never have to cry in sorrow.

**xxx**

**MY HANDS! MY FINGERS! THE METHOS CAN NOT FEEL HIS FINGERS!**

**Oh wait... There they are.**

**So this chapter is now finished. And I apologize for the lateness of it's arrival. A black cat crossed my path, so I had to take a detour.**

**Lol. Not really, my internet line was chewed through by either a cat, or a skunk. Though the Tech Guy said it was a problem with the office... After we replaced the line. I don't really know which it was, all I know is that I had no internet or phone line connections for over almost three weeks. It really sucks cause I had just bought 'Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII' from Target the day it happened. I was going to go on XBOX Live to get Cloud's stuff, since I paid for the speacial Steel Case Edition.**

**But I am back now, and this is truly the longest chapter I have ever written. little over 8k words just for the actual chapter, not ANs. My fingers are a little sore, though not from typing. I smashed them when I decided to take my frustration out on my tree stump. Not my best idea ever, though the pain did keep me from butchering every cat and skunk in our little town.**

**Anywho, expect another chapter soon. Now I gotta go write some more for 'Sanguine Falling.'**

**Dueces. Methos-Kyuubi777 is out... For now... Now where the hell did I put those damn tomes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned!**

**Though I have yet to find my Black Tomes of Necromancy. So I apologize, but Z-day will have to wait for awhile.**

**On to more pleasent news, I have made a final decision on pairings. Here it is:**

**Naruto x Rei, Rika, Saeko, Saya, Shizuka, Yuuki, and Kyoko. Yes it is final.**

**Kohta will have the police chick, and two OC's who I am allowing my reviewers to name... And describe. As I am tied down on character creation, for the moment. Whoever has the best ideas will have them put in. They will also be credited.**

**Hanzo's betrothed, will be named this chapter. I had to seriously think about it too. Even if it sounds shitty.**

**I apologize again, as last chapter wasn't published untill a week after completion. I had to make a few calls, and chew out the phone technician for not properly fixing the problems we had. As such I was out of internet for almost three weeks. He fucked up the lines a little when we replaced the old one. I'm still pissed at whatever tore the old one in two.**

**I also went back and corrected the mistakes in the prologue chapter. There is also a small bit of citrus in this chapter, though not a full lime, and it will be awhile before I write a lemon.**

**Without further interruption here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As soon as I find my tomes, I will first rest the control of these two from their owners. Untill then, all I got is mah Sword, and a .45. And this shitty HP computer. I want an Alienware...**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3: The Road to DEAD Manor pt1**

Last time:

_Naruto sighed. He could hear all of them cry about his past. '_I promised them that they would learn of me. It seems that I still can not stand breaking a promise... I love them, I can't help it. If I try to distance myself now, they will die. But if I let them in, I'll be worse if they do. At least the enemies are not powerful enough to be a concern... Maybe, just maybe, I could let them into my heart.' _He loved his senses, being able to see, hear, and smell almost as good as a few of the animals in the world, plus his chakra and life sense. But at times he also hated it. He knew that he should leave them alone, but he still couldn't stand to see women cry. It was an afront in his eyes, they should never have to cry in sorrow._

Now:

Naruto sat at his desk, still pondering what he should do with the girls. The lights were off. He slowly turned his gaze to three photos he had in his hand. They were of three women. All three had smiles, and two had hands on their stomachs. He was in all three as well, grinning like the happiest man in the world. He smiled nostalgiclly, and a few tears escaped his eyes. His goggles were sitting on the desk for the moment. His Rinnegan could see through the dark, as though t'were day. '_Can I really let them all in?_' He sighed, silently asking the pictures what he should do.

So absorbed was he that he didn't hear the small knock on his door, and didn't notice that Rika had entered. He didn't hear her gasp at the sight of his eyes when the lights came on, didn't even notice that they were turned on anyways. '_Those eyes... They're so... Beautifull._' She approached his desk, and noticed the photos he held. "They didn't deserve it..." She heard him mumble. "What would you three say, if you saw me like this now?" He then looked up, right at Rika. She gasped at the near pleading she saw in his eyes.

Though the look wasn't ment to be seen. "Is there a reason for such sorrow, Rika-chan? Is there a reason for war? Why does mankind always fight each other when there is no reason to?" He looked back at the pictures, Rika knew that she had tears flowing again. His countanence was so broken, she could feel it, even before entering the room. She walked around the desk, and hugged him before she could even think about it. He finally broke down and cried as she held him. He rarely did so, and she knew that of their entire four man team, he would only do so with her.

* * *

As night finally fell ove the city, Hanzo decided to stop Reckoning just a few blocks away from the edge of the river. He had a feeling that moving in darkness would be hell. He wondered how his betrothed was doing. "Kira-chan..." He knew that 'Jack' was right behind him, and would say something. "Shut up, gunner. I don't want to hear it." Jack laughed as he got up and left the 'Bridge.'

Hanzo sighed, wondering what was wrong with the man. '_I don't really want to know._' He opened a window and spat his chew out. Then sighed again as he saw numerous of the undead still walking around, and turned his thoughts back to his betrothed. '_Hatsumi Kira... My beloved... Where are you right now? With the Emperor, or are you dead?_'

* * *

Rei looked downcast, her and the others continued to talk about Naruto's past. To learn of the pain he held, and to hear that he had other lovers before, made her heart weep for the young man. They decided to skip through the other entries about Yuna. And read about the rest of his time in the war. So many missions, so many 'Zetsu' slain. So many people that were controlled by a madman, thus leaving so many battlefields stained with blood. Rika had left earlier, though they didn't say anything.

They knew that she too had feelings for Naruto. They weren't angry that he had lovers before, or that he would have been a father. They felt for him, and they couldn't really explain why. Rei couldn't at least. She looked over to Yuuki, the rumored 'School Slut.' She knew that such rumors were false, having known the girl for nearly four years. Yuuki may be open about her sexuality, but she knew that the girl was still a virgin. Yuuki was just a flirt, who wanted to be popular.

Rei then cast her attention to Saeko, who was looking at three photos that she had grabbed after they fell from the back of the journal. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open in near shock. "What's wrong Saeko-chan?" Rei asked. The others looked at said girl, and noticed her state. "These women..." The others then gathered to look over her shoulder. Even Saya gasped.

The photo's were of three ladies. One had bright pink hair, and emerald green eyes with Naruto holding her from behind. Both were smiling at the camera. The next was of a long purple haired woman, older than Naruto. Both were holding swords and wearing a uniform that gave off the feeling of Blackops members. The smiles weren't as large, but still had joy in them.

The last was of a light orange haired girl, roughly a year older than Naruto. She had a good figure, around mid C-cup breasts, with a wider hip than the other two. Her eyes were a chocolate brown. She stood smiling at the camera with Naruto holding her hands around her belly, which was slightly bulged. Naruto's eyes were closed, and he looked to be content. They could tell the girl was pregnant.

Each photo had the names of said ladies on them. "Haruno Sakura, Uzuuki Yugao, and Katsura Yuna." Saeko read. Rei, and Saya, were surprised at how these women resembled them in a few ways. They also noticed how Naruto had deep blue eyes in the first two pictures. "I knew it!" Yuuki said. "Blue is not very common in Japan!" The others nodded, but stopped when they heard Rika's voice.

"His eyes are no longer blue." They turned to the sniper, wondering why she was saying that. "Shortly after Yugao died, he awoke what he calls the Rinnegan of Destruction. His eyes are now a silvery purple that shift to red if he is in a negative state of emotions. They each possess a six pointed star for the pupils, and have six black rings around them. The sclera have disappeared as the Iris now covers the entire eye." They blinked, wondering how eyes could change like that.

Shizuka decided to ask. "How could eyes change so drastically, Rika-chan?" Rika sighed, and walked over to them, with another book. "The way both he and this book explains it, is that he has what is called a Doujutsu Kekkei Genkai, or Occular Technique Bloodline Limit." She paused to see if they were following. "His eyes are the physical representation of his blood, which carries a special code in it that allows him to use enhanced sight, along with other powers that can only be used by him, or those connected to his lineage."

Saeko nodded. "It's like a family trait. Passed down through genetics. Much like how certain traits are passed from parent to child. But this begs the question, who did he get it from?" Rika smiled at her, as well as Saya since the rose haired girl got it at the same time. "A good question. In his world, there were three clans. All distantly related. The Uchiha, the Senju, and the Uzumaki. All three were descended from a man called the Rikudou Sennin."

She opened the other book, turning to a picture of a dark figure. The colored part would be the man's eyes. The girls gasped, the eyes were beautiful, yet imposing. Almost as thogh a God were staring into their souls. "They were called the 'Eyes of Kami.' And normally you had to mix Uchiha and Senju DNA to get them. The Uzumaki were cousins of the Senju, but somehow Naruto had Uchiha blood in him as well. Though he says that his cousin Nagato activated it, they didn't fully activate."

She turned to the group, and said these last words for the night. "The three clans are mired in a history of tragedy, love, and hatred. My guess is that Naruto's father, or mother had Uchiha blood. Though it wasn't potent enough to give him the Sharingan. The other parent was an Uzumaki, who were related to the Senju clan. The combination of blood, and the tragedy of losing a lover who was carrying his child gave birth to his full Rinnegan."

She sighed as she finished. "I don't know what kind of power the eyes would give him, as records are sparse, and most are legends." The others were surprised yet slightly skeptical. Shizuka wanted to study the medical aspects of such things, while also wanting to comfort him. Saya wanted to know everything, while Rei was concerned. Saeko wanted to see this power for herself, and Yuuki along with Kyoko allowed a little lust to show at the beauty of such eyes.

They all then talked more of his past. Rika spoke of his time as a Hayabusa Member, and of some of the missions he has had from the Emporer.

* * *

The River was just ahead of the Reckoning, Hanzo was feeling a little nervous though. He felt like the air was getting colder, as though a predator was approaching. He then spotted a man in his side mirror. "UZUMAKI!" The man yelled, as though he were angry. Hanzo then started Reckoning up again, as Naruto appeared on the turret balcony. 'Jack' had already got the turret ready for firing.

"Wait gunner. I'll deal with this." Naruto said, just as the other members of the group appeared. He then jumped off of the Reckoning, landing right on top of a zombies head, crushing the undead's skull. The man was wearing a hooded trench coat, and a nano-suit beneath it. Naruto recognized the type of weapon he held. '_This could get interesting... I feel that energy from earlier rolling off of him... Almost like Chakra, but something is wrong..._' The man stared at him with hate. And Naruto then knew that this opponent wasn't like the other humans of this world.

The man shouted at him. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! YOU WHO HAVE STOLEN MY PLACE IN THE HONORABLE HAYABUSA, WILL NOW DIE!" The man lunged forward, firing rounds from his Gunblade at the blonde shinobi. The battle had begun, and the girls were worried, as Reckoning pulled into the river. It's aquatic drive mechanism activating, and causing a wave to rush forth from the impact.

* * *

Naruto found it easy to dodge the bullets from a distance, the man was a good shot but Naruto was faster. Naruto sighed, now recognizing the man as his hood fell. '_Kishikara Kagaro. Reported to have been kidnapped shortly before my arrival in this world. Was a captain of the Hayabusa, with recomendations from even the President of the United States. Weapon skills were reported to have been amazing before I joined. Weilding a custom weapon called a Gunblade. Disappeared during the middle of a recon against local Yakuza Boss's._' Naruto recounted as he dodged bullets, heading for the river. Kagaro was a good athlete, being able to run faster than most people.

Naruto sighed as he pulled his Katana from it's scabbard, and cleanly cut two bullets into fourths. He'd already had enough, and leapt onto the surface of the water. Around thirty meters out. The man followed him, running atop the surface. '_WHAT!?_' Naruto mentally shouted, he could sense the strange energy being used. And finally recognized it. _'Nano-tech... Damnit! That would mean that The Doctor* was the one to take him... Fuck!'_ He then charged forward to engage Kagaro. Begining a dance that was a sight to see, even though it was deadly.

Naruto stepped left, dodging a thrust and gunshot. Kagaro spun, bringing his blade to decapitate. Naruto ducked. "Kishikara Kagaro... You have been reported MIA. The Emperor will be pleased to see you again." Naruto said, dodging three more strikes. ""SHUT UP! You stole my position, I will kill you!"

Naruto kept dodging strikes that were faster than the average humans. Naruto smirked, his eyes critically watching the missing Hayabusa member. '_This is a better challenge!_' He pulled his Katana out, and blocked an overhead cleaving strike. "You pack a decent punch, Kagaro-san... Allow me to test your full capabillities, would you?" He then threw the enraged man away, by finishing his own swing. Kagaro was thrown around ten meters, but righted himself, landing on his feet. He suddenly felt a dark pressure, as though a monster stood before him.

He started to sweat just a little. '_What is this feeling? He's... He's not human!_' He thought, just before Naruto shot towards him. He was quick enough to dodge being bisected, but was then kicked further out towards the middle of the river. Grunting as he flew, he looked up. Only to notice the blond right above him. Naruto swung his blade down, while Kagaro blocked. Kagaro grimaced as he saw a good sized chip taken from the blade of his weapon. He then brought it around, and fired the gun mechanism, putting a hole into Naruto's left shoulder.

The girls saw this on the Reckoning, and cried out. Though Naruto didn't even seem to be affected, as he kept pressing his attack. Kagaro was finding it difficult to keep up. Naruto raked his blade across the man's sword arm, leaving a wound deep enough to slow him down. Naruto then used a burst of speed, appearing behind the rouge, and spun in a roundhouse kick. The blow connected with Kagaro's back, and he then found himself breaking through a few walls, and ending up inside of a bank filled with the undead.

* * *

Naruto gazed at the direction he had thrown Kagaro, and sighed, before heading towards the Reckoning. The Mobile Barracks was just about to pass the middle of the river. He jumped up, landing on top of the truck's box. He noticed everyone standing there, and looking worried at him. The bullet in his shoulder was still an open wound, and blood was flowing from it. His coat's left sleeve was stained, and his arm drenched. He sighed as he saw Shizuka jump over the turret balcony's rail, rushing towards him to help. Followed by the others, except for Jack, and Rika.

"Naruto-kun!" The ditzy nurse shouted as she reached him. Instantly reaching for his arm, she didn't expect him to stop her with the injured arm. "Do not concern yourself with this wound, Shizuka. I have suffered through worse." He then took his coat off, showing the grey vest beneath, and his red muscle shirt. He put his right hand on the wound, and proceeded to open it further. Reaching in with two fingers to pull the .44 round out.

The other's grimaced as he flung the round into the river, but were shocked as the wound began to steam, and close before their very eyes. "This is why I have never been out for long. This is why I don't get sick, and why I have only ever been in a hospital for a week at the longest." He gazed at them all, as the wound fully closed. Barely a small light spot to show that new skin was there. "I regenerate from every wound. The only thing that I have yet to see myself survive is decapitation. Which is something I don't even want to try." He then picked his coat up, and walked towards the entrance to the Reckoning's Turret Balcony. "Jack. Tell Hanzo to power down at Rika's apartment. We will not be moving again untill the sun is up." The gunner nodded, and followed his comander.

Jack went down towards the bridge to give the driver his orders, while the girls and Kohta followed quietly. The Reckoning turning to bear it's new course.

* * *

"Regeneration! How the fuck is that possible?! Was he experimented on or something?!" Saya nearly screamed out, getting even more frustrated about the puzzle that was Naruto. "He is like a fucking super soldier!" Shizuka put her finger to her chin, slightly aggreeing with the rosette haired girl. "Did his journal say anything about this Saya-chan?" She asked. The Smartest girl of Fujimi shook her head. "No... It's almost as if he has had it from birth, or got it after the war..."

Saeko left them all to debate that, preferring to get the truth from the source. Though she really didn't care how he could regenerate. She only wanted to talk to her best friend, the man she was falling for harder every day. Even more so now that the end of the world was happening. She brought a hand to her chest, and pressed it there with her eyes glazing over. Remembering the days she and the other two, Rei, and Saya, would hang out and talk with him.

He always, ever since they all met, had that cold and militaristic posture. But he opened up a little to them. Saeko sighed, though not in frustration, or sorrow. She stepped up to his office's door, and knocked.

* * *

Naruto knew who was trying to see him. "Enter." He called, and the door opened. He was typing a small report to send when they made it to Takagi Manor. His eyes were uncovered and slightly glowing in the dim light of the office. She finally noticed how Spartan and cold it seemed in the room. Bland and grey. "Please have a seat Saeko-chan. I'll be with you in just a moment." She nodded, closing the door and proceeding to a chair before the desk.

She gazed at his silvery purple eyes, and thought the same as Rika did. '_I could gaze into them forever..._' So lost was she in those eyes that she almost failed to notice him speak. "Even if my eyes seem beautiful, please remember that they possess a destructive streak." He then turned from his laptop, powering it down. She suddenly felt like jumping over the desk and kissing him. Though she stopped herself for now.

"Naruto-kun... Will you ever love again?" She whispered, not expecting him to hear. He sighed, and looked towards the three pictures he had in frames. The only decorations in the office. "I already do... Saeko-chan. You three have torn a whole into the ice around my heart. I am... happy, and... afraid." He turned his gaze back to her. "If anything should happen to you, or Rei, or Saya... I don't think I would be able to continue anymore." Saeko's gaze went soft, and she stood. Heading around the desk.

She stopped before him, keeping her eyes locked to his. She then reached down, and hugged him. Her cheek nestling against his pulse, and kissing it. "I'll be here for you Naruto-kun. I promise, even if the others begin to hate you. Even if they can not take the fact that you are nearly immortal. I will always be here for you." He gasped, as she kissed his pulse with every sentence. And his eyes widened.

"How did you know?" He didn't push her away, or stop her from chastely kissing his neck. She brought her face level with his. "Regeneration stops the ageing of cells. Not only does it close wounds, it can literally make you live forever. Am I right?" He gasped as she lightly held his face, bringing it closer to hers. She then placed her lips on his, the kiss was chaste, but filled with an emotion he only hoped to recieve from someone again.

Giving in, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their eyes closed, and he finally let himself open fully to her. Anything she did there, he would accept. His eyes pulsed behind his lids, and he broke away to kiss her jaw, followed by her neck. His fangs grew slightly and he peirced her flesh, letting his chakra through them. She gasped, and moaned, as a mark formed right where he had bit her. It was of a fox's head.

**Light Lime Warning!**

She suddenly felt herself heat up. She brought her arms up, and stroked his hair. He had taken his fangs out, and they shrunk, but he continued to kiss her neck lightly. He held her close, yet gently. She then grinded her hips against his. Her D-cup bust lightly pressing against his chest. His right hand coming back and lightly groping her left tit. She moaned again, and he picked her up, placing her on his desk.

He then kissed just between her breasts, her school top slipping a little. Her braw riding up a little as she thrust her chest up. Loving how he kissed near her heart. His left hand slowly went up her long skirt, following her leg. He then reached her covered slit, and rubbed it. She gasped, and her eyes flew open, glazing over. She began to thrust her hips slowly.

He then kissed her, as he moved her thong aside, and slowly inserted a finger. She gasped again, and moaned when he started to thrust his finger inside of her. He continued to do so, while pulling her school top up and bringing his mouth to kiss her now uncovered left breast, having pulled her bra up as well. He lightly licked her nipple, and then began to suck on it.

After ten minutes of this, she suddenly felt a knot of energy forming in her stomach, before going rigid and trembling. She gasped out and felt her core moisten before exploding in pleasure. She moaned loudly, and brought his face up to kiss him. Just before another knock sounded at the door.

**Light Lime End.**

"What?" Naruto called out as Saeko readjusted her top to cover her breasts. Rika's voice came from the door. "Sir. We are nearing my apartment. The place is surrounded by 'them.'" Naruto sighed. "Arigato Rika-chan." He then turned back to a blushing Saeko, and whispered to her. "Gomen, Saeko-chan." She nodded, and finished fixing her clothes. Noticing the slight bulge in his pants she blushed a little harder. '_Big... Damn, I'll need a shower at some point._' She thought.

Naruto sat back down, wondering what had happened to his self control, as she left. He then placed his left hand over his heart, before going rigid. '_Shit! I marked her!_' He then stood and left.

* * *

Naruto appeared on the turret balcony once again. (I'm going to call it th 'Nest' from now on.) Gazing out at Rika's apartment through his goggles, he sighed before jumping off, to take care of the creatures on the ground. While Rika, and Kohta shot the ones on the balcony. "Remember to use the suppressors." Naruto had ordered. It had only taken a few minutes, as Naruto didn't want to waste energy, or ammo.

When the small op was finished he told Rika to use a ladder, having Hanzo pull closer to the wall. Jack and Hanzo decided to stay on the Reckoning, in case they needed to make a quick exit. After everyone else had gotten into the courtyard, Rika pulled her keys out heading for the door. Reckoning going fully quiet.

Shizuka skipped up with Rika, happy to be in a familiar place. None of the others noticed that Saeko was still blushing slightly. She decided to hit the shower first. "I have some better clothing here, you'll need it more than those." Rika said to the girls. "Naruto-kun, your other outfit should be in your room." Naruto nodded, remembering the times he would have to stay there for planning missions with the team. He smirked as he though about his gear. "Right. We'll hopefully get a decent rest here." He said as they all entered, he waited till everyone else entered, before going in himself.

Though before closing the door, he glanced back down the road they came from. Feeling two sources of life moving in the darkness, and one was small. '_This doesn't bode well..._'

* * *

Naruto entered his room that Rika always left for him. The apartment was bigger than what she had working in the police force. He sighed, still thinking about what he did with Saeko. '_I lost control... But I feel like it was supposed to happen._' He opened the closet, and pulled his outfit from the rack.

Taking his clothes off, he pulled on a black undershirt, and black cargo pants. Pulling on his socks, he then picked up a newer long coat. It was crimson, and closed in front from the waist up. The right side of the front went to the left shoulder and connected to a pauldron on the left. Sliding in to it, he pulled his head through, and his arms went into the sleeves. The coat flowed behind him to near his ankles. He then placed a strap from the pauldron circling around the right side of his waist, and a belt put on over the coat.

He than put on some gauntleted gloves, and put his guns into their holsters, nestled on the back of the belt. Strapping his Katana to the left side of his waist, and placing a few of his Kunai into special holsters on the shoulder strap. He flicked his left wrist, watching as a special blade slid out from his gauntlet. He smirked. "The Warlock walks again..."

**AN: My new profile pick is his outfit, just without the Scout Rifle. And in different colours. It is a render of the 'Warlock Class' from the game 'Destiny.' I play it, and I do have a Warlock above level 20.**

He placed his goggles back over his Rinnegan, and pulled on a pair of black boots. The armor of the outfit was polished black as well. He turned and saw Rika. "You've only wore that once before. Project One, if I remember... You had a different team then." He nodded to her words. "Many died that day, we called it The Hive. Problem was, they didn't stay dead untill you either put a bullet in their brain... Or cut off the head, or cleaved them in two from the skull down." He sighed, and stared outside. "It was hell, and they were faster than these things. The place was nearly pitch black too. Without light, all you could see was your hands before you."

Rika looked down to her feet, knowing it was a sore subject. She had only read what wasn't classified Tier 1. Most of the Op was blacked out, only Naruto survived. Of the twenty teams sent, he was the lone survivor. (Not Resident Evil Hive.)

* * *

Saeko went into the bathing room of the apartment, and set out to clean herself. After finally stripping and running water into the bath, Saya, along with the other girls, entered. Shizuka started to strip, untill she noticed a certain smell next to her. She looked at Saeko and blushed. "Uhm... Saeko-chan... Did you...?" The other's looked at the swordswoman and saw her cheeks heat up. Saeko blushed at the attention they were giving her, and decided to tell them what happened.

Yuuki grinned after she was done telling the story, while everyone else blushed. They had already started bathing. Saya was sitting next to her, blushing as she tried to see if she had grabbed the shampoo. (Yes that part happens, starting a near water war.) After it all was done, Saya decided to ask the girl. "He admitted that his Regeneration makes him pratically immortal?" Saeko nodded to the rosette's question.

The other's then noticed the mark on the left side of her neck. "I didn't know you had a tattoo, Saeko-chan." Rei said. Saeko looked at her in confusion, and watched as the others looked at her neck. She walked over to a mirror and saw it. A white fox, with black wings stared out from the spot Naruto had bit her. "I... I didn't have this before..." She then gasped. "This is where he bit me!" The others stared at the mark, wondering what it was for.

Saya thought for a moment. '_It was said that demons would mark their mates by biting them, leaving a sort of message that the marked was claimed... Could this be like that?_' She gazed at Saeko. "Saeko-san... We should talk about whether or not we all love him." Spoke Yuuki. Thus started a conversation that lasted a little longer than the last.

They would decide to officially be a harem for their savior. The man they were all falling for.

* * *

Naruto opened the security locker, hidden beneath the bed in his room. '_I'll need these._' He grabbed a customized .50 cal LKSAR*, and a MARSHAL-AR*. He also grabbed a .44 mag Colt Anaconda*. He grinned as soon as he felt it's weight, and carresed the weapon. Sealing the two rifles into his left gauntlet, he put the Anaconda in a holster that he strapped to his right thigh. "Well girls... It's been awhile, but we can finally dance again." He whispered to the guns. He remembered when he made all of them.

_Flashback - 43 days after arrival._

_Naruto sat before a workbench, multiple firearm parts scattered around. He just finished putting the final peice into 'Kushina,' the second 50 cal handgun he had made. Emblazened in gold lettering on the black barrel was the name of his mother, just below in a smaller font was 'The Will Of Fire.' on both sides of the handle was a picture of a red haired woman with purple eyes. He smiled, looking at her smiling face. '_I miss you ka-san, and tou-san too._'_

_He sighed and looked to the other two projects he was making. A High Velocity Sniper Rifle, and an Auto-Rifle. The Sniper was polished black, with a Darkened Thermal Scope. Part of it was complete. The other was silver and in Gold Lettering was the specifics. MARSHAL-A .9mm, .22lr. Meaning he could use two types of ammuntition with it._

_It didn't take him long to figure out how to use a gun. They were far more powerfull than a standard Kunai, unless if he threw one with his full strength. But Kunai could be easy to trace. Bullets were far more common. Though he preferred to get up close and slice his opponents, if he couldn't sneak behind and decapitate that is. He chuckled as he thought of that. '_I can at least clean a sword better than putting in the effort to pick up Kunai._' He sighed, and picked up the last he would need for his .50 cal LKSAR. Adding in the final peices for the firing mech., and the locking mech. for the eight round clip._

_'_Illegal, but effective._' He thought, putting the final screw in. He then set to engrave in gold the technical info onto the barrel. '.50 calliber LKSAR.' Below it he engraved 'For that special touch. Bring forth Death from far away.' He then added a suppresor to the barrel. He laughed at the joke, though it wasn't like his old mirthful laugh._

_'_I won't use these much, but I do need to at least use them when required... This apocalypse Kami-sama told me about... She still didn't give specifics, only that there was no more room in Hell... Doesn't this universe use the reincarnation wheel? I thought that souls took too much time and energy to create..._' He sighed again. "I'll think about it later..." He then put his guns in special seals. His official Hayabusa outfit ready for any mission the Emperor would give him._

_FB end._

He then checked his sword, and made sure he had his six other blades sealed. He stood up and made his way out to the balcony. The balcony ran all around the second floor, connecting to each room. He sighed as his eyes picked up on two living people, trying to move quietly. One was a man, the other a little girl.

He decided to watch, and see if they could find a safe place. Though he knew that by the end of this night, he would have at least one more in the group.

* * *

Saeko watched as the others argued in the bathing room. '_I think we should go with Yuuki-san's idea. He shouldn't have to choose between us. Damnit Rei-chan, Saya-chan, stop being selfish!_' Though she didn't say that out loud. After watching them fight for another five minutes, she finally had enough.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?" She screamed, shocking everyone else. Silence met her yell. "Good! Now I strongly think that we should follow Yuuki-san's idea. The world has practically ended, so there is no reason for him to only have one lover. Look at how many have died, only to come back with this hunger. We have to ensure not only our survival, but that of the human race too." The others stared at her a little wide eyed, before Saya gave in. "Saeko-chan's right. We do have to worry about more than just ourselves."

The rosette haired girl then turned to Rei. "Just think about it Rei-chan. With so few humans left, we can't affored to fight like this." Rei glared at the others, before finally sighing. "I... I guess you're right." Yuuki stared at them, confused at the fact that Saeko could influence them. She had been trying to get the last three girls to join for more than ten minutes. '_What the fuck?_' She then grinned. "Alright! Now let's all run in there naked, and ride his Adonis ass till the whee hours of tomorrow morning. First I'm gonna drop down and-." The others just tuned her out, though they were blushing quite a bit.

* * *

Naruto clenched his fist seeing the father get killed by a very scared man. He then turned to Rika as she had joined him once more. "I'm going after that little girl. Wait here." He spoke with such an icy tone that she froze. He then disappeared, moving at a speed she had only read about in reports. Leaving without any notion that he was ever there before. '_And the other commanders said he was even faster than this... Holy shit..._'

* * *

**And here it is. Shorter than I had planned, but still a little over 30kb without ANs. Now about the guns.**

**.50 cal LKSAR is more of a creation of my own, as I don't think this model even exists. And if it does, I will denounce this statement and fix this message. It stands for 'Lethal Kinetic Semi-Automatic Rifle.' It is a pitch black suppresed, high velocity sniper rifle. Packing the power to punch through eight inches of steel, and leaving nothing but pure paste, and a few small peices, if shot with at point blank. A completely custom rifle.**

**MARSHAL-AR. This gun is actually from the game Destiny. It first appears for level two characters, and is common. I think it uses the same ammo as an AK-47. I still use this with my Titan Class Character, as it has a high stability rating. This makes shots far more accurate, even though the damage is a little low.**

**The .44 mag Colt Anaconda I actually grabbed from 'Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines.' It is still one of my most favorite Hand Cannons of all time. I call it a Hand Cannon, cause that's what I think it is. BANG, and a new fist sized hole to breath out of... from ten feet off!**

**The Doctor. Another OC who had taken Kagaro when he was assigned to investigate Tokonosu's Local Yakuza Family. Much is not known currently about this woman, and some believe that she has had a part in Z-day. Her main area of research is Biological Weapons, and Nanotechnology. Name, age, appearance and personal history is currently unknown. She is only called 'The Doctor.'**

**I am unsure when the next update will be out, as much is happening in my hometown right now. There may be a Financial Blood Fuede between my uncle and his rival from highschool, and it could affect my family if it gets out of hand. I'll work on this when I have the time though, and hope to have the next chapter out in October.**

**See y'all around. Dueces! Methos-Kyuubi777 is signing off... For now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right. The Evil Necromancer Lord Methos-Kyuubi777 has returned!**

**And I am not happy. I was only able to find my Grimoire of The Necronomicon intact. My other tomes were eaten by rats, who were chased into the basement by my cats. So I don't have any Z-day rituals to study. Which means, no Z-day. And I'm about to murder my feline servants.**

**Aside from that, I have finally got done with the bullshit of my family's drama. Yay!**

**I went back to read my chapters while I was away, and discovered a discrepency between what I wrote, and what was posted. I would go back to correct mistakes on my chapters, but when I post them even more problems appear. Spelling errors, punctuation cut outs, etc. So I may have to go back through them at a later date.**

**I also should have mentioned this in the last chapter. The Hive that I was refering to is not Umbrella's Hive Facility, nor The Hive from the hit game Destiny. I actually heard this from an old German buddy of mine (Not Age Wise Old) when we were having a few drinks. Legend goes, or so he told me, is that 'The Hive' is a place that rests right below the fabled Hell's Gate. It is said that all unlife stems from this place, and that the closer you get to it, the more powerful the undead you will see. I haven't really tried looking it up on the internet. I just thought it would be a good side plot for this story.**

**Also a HUGE Shout-Out to the fine reviewers of this fic, especially the first for his ideas on Kishikara Kagaro, the great 'narutowriter39.'**

**Thank you all for your reviews and/or ideas.**

**Now, I will proceed with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Again. I am only borrowing Naruto, and H.O.T.D. to appease the dark murmurings in my chaotic skull.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4: A Silent Night, DEAD Morning.**

_Last Time:_

_Naruto clenched his fist seeing the father get killed by a very scared man. He then turned to Rika as she had joined him once more. "I'm going after that little girl. Wait here." He spoke with such an icy tone that she froze. He then disappeared, moving at a speed she had only read about in reports. Leaving without any notion that he was ever there before. '_And the other commanders said he was even faster than this... Holy shit..._'_

Now:

"Alice... Run 'n... hide. Don't let them... find you..." The father of Alice smiled, and breathed his last. The girl's breath hitched. "Papa..." She tried to shake him, when he didn't respond she let lose her tears. "PAPA!" She cried out, alerting the undead to her location. As the things aproached her, she shut her eyes.

Suddenly she heard a strange sound. The sound was of metal cleaving through flesh. Her eyes shot open as she heard the thud of a body. Lookoing up, she saw a blonde haired man flashing around the yard at speeds she couldn't comprehend. He would appear and a flash of light would peirce, or cleave through, one of the monsters. Then he would disappear again, only to reappear next to another.

Her eyes widened, as he appeared before her. His back facing her, and she then heard what sounded like a fountain spraying water for a quick moment. She saw a few red drops land just infront of his feet. The process only took around three seconds, too fast for her young mind, or the mind of any normal human to catch.

He wore a crimson long coat, and in his hand she recognized a katana. In the belt on the small of his back were two guns. A black, and a silver, contrasting each other. He then turned to her, and his orange goggles seemed to peirce in to her soul. Though his stance relaxed, as he knelt down to her. His hand gently grasped her shoulder, and he asked in a caring voice. "Are you okay, little one?"

She lunged at him, grabbing onto his chest and sobbing as she heard his soft and gentle tone. He wrapped his right arm around her, having sheathed his blade earlier. He whispered soothing words into her ear. Her cries would have attracted more of the undead, if it weren't for the cover fire given from afar.

He allowed her to let go and turn to her father. He then pulled out what looked like a scroll, and started writing strange symbols on it. He then said to her. "We will give him a proper resting place later. We need to get out of here." His voice was colder than she prefered, but she nodded. She then picked up the puppy she had found with her father, and watched as her father disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Her eyes widened again, but was unable to say anything as the blonde haired man picked her up. "Hold on." He said, before she could feel wind passing around her. Her eyes closed, due to the wind hitting them. She still felt him holding her to his chest, and sighed as she felt safer than any other time before. She then felt the wind stop, and heard a woman's voice.

"Boss, did you really have to rush off like that?" She felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. "Rika-chan. You should know that I'll always be faster than you can fire that rifle." Alice opened her eyes, looking around to see that they were on a balcony. She then saw the woman, who was holding a rifle that she saw in her dads old gun cabinet. Though this was newer, and looked in better condition.

"True, though I thought you would have moved a little faster than that." The woman replied. Alice then looked away from the balcony, still held by the man. Her eyes widened as she saw the house they were at before, more than a block away.

* * *

Kagaro grunted as he finished the last of 'them' in the bank. He then kicked one of the heads away, and snarled. "Damnit! That bitch assured me that I could kill him!" He then grabbed his phone as it started to ring. "What?!" He snarled after realizing it was from 'The Doctor.' "You're telling me to get back to base?! I could put a bullet in his brain right now!"

He sighed a few minutes later. "Fine. I'll be there shortly." He said just before putting another round in a zombie just outside of the bank. "Stupid bitch..." He mumbled and walked away.

* * *

Alice sat in the second floor sitting room. Not leaving Naruto's side for longer than a few moments to use the restroom. She still hadn't gotten the name of her savior, but then again, she was still shook up about her father's death. Rika had offered her some juice, which she slowly drank. She watched as Rika and Naruto looked over a map of the city.

"We'll have to leave as soon as daybreak. We can't delay any longer." Naruto spoke in his cold tone. His eyes gazed at the map through his goggles. Certain areas were marked, and the bridges were crossed out after seeing the news footage. Alice cast her gaze to the map as well. She then mustered up her courage, and asked in a soft voice.

"Sumimasen..." The two looked at her, though she flinched at the gaze of Naruto's goggles. He sighed lightly, before taking them off. She gasped as soon as he opened his eyes. They were a beautiful silvery purple. Almost pure silver. "What is it, little one?" He asked softly, though his tone was still a bit colder than what her father would speak to others with.

"W-watashiwa Alice. May I ask your names?" She relaxed as the two chuckled lightly. "Of course, I had forgotten that I never introduced myself. Watashiwa Naruto." He said as he put his hand forward. She grasped it lightly and bowed her head. "This lovely sniper here is Rika. You will soon meet the others, and our other two team members you will see in the morning."

She said thank you, but then pointed to a small road on the map. "Papa would take me down this road everyday after school. It has a small park, and leads to an old train station." Alice said, sounding far more mature than her age would suggest, and still subdued. Naruto nodded, knowing about the old place. It was schedueled to be torn down in a few weeks. But the current world problems would make that imposible now.

"That could help us get across the river... But I don't know if the Reckoning can fit the old crossway." He said, and nodded to Alice with the smallest upturning of his lips. "What about the ATV, or your bike?" Rika asked. The Sniper flinched as he turned his gaze to her. "Are you implying that I should leave my truck here, Sniper?" Rika backed away at his tone, feeling like she had just poked a sleeping Dragon with a stick.

"N-no sir!" She relaxed as he turned his gaze back to the map. "Good. You should know by now that my truck costed more to make than your yearly income... In a decade." She sighed in relief as he seemed to let up on the ice in his tone. '_Note to self: Don't try to get him to leave the damn mobile barracks behind... Did he just call it a truck? It's not a fucking truck!_'

They then heard the other ladies leaving the bathing room, whilst giggling could be heard from a few of them.

* * *

Rei blushed as she entered her temporary room. She let the the towel around her fall, opening the closet she found it full of SWAT outfits, and other clothing. Her E-cup breasts swayed slightly as she looked through the closet, and choosing a dark grey colored outfit. Like most of them, it reminded her of an American SWAT Officer. She sighed as she remembered what the other girls had said in the bathroom.

'_Can I really share him with others? I'll admit that I don't have a problem with them, but am I willing to let them have the man I care for?_' She sighed as she reached into the drawers and pulled out some yellow undergarments. '_Almost like his hair..._' She idelly noted, and noticed that they were the correct size.

She dressed herself slowly, though checked herself out in the room's mirror. She grasped her breasts, and ran her right hand across her stomach. She then ran her right hand down and slid it across her shaven core. Contemplating masturbation, she sighed. She knew that she hadn't ever had sex before, but she was seriously thinking of hunting Naruto down, and claiming him first.

She sighed, and sat down pulling her bare legs to her chest with arms wrapped around her knees. Laying her chin atop her arms, she stared into her reflection. She knew that she was beautiful, but she couldn't see why anyone would love her. Not with her problems. She stopped that thought, remembering that Naruto had also lost people close to him.

'_He's lost even more than that though... All of his friends, and... Family._' She sighed again, though admired how he could push on through such things. She knew that he was practically destroying himself by not properly grieving. She then felt a well of determination pass through her, and her eyes locked onto the orbs in her reflection. '_I cannot allow him to do that... I will help him, and I will share him if that's what it takes!_'

She stood, and finished dressing. She was now willing to do anything for the blonde. She would finally show him her love, and now accepted that the rules of the world were different.

* * *

'_Under such circumstances as this... I'm not surprised that executions are going to be a norm._' Naruto thought, as he continued looking towards the bridge. A few protestors were already shot, and the undead were being drawn towards the noise. '_We shouldn't have too many problems crossing the river fully now._' He turned to see Rei come out to the balcony from three doors away.

He gazed at her, sensing the fire that had ignited in her heart. '_Maybe it'll be better. At least she is determined now._' He sighed as his gaze fell back towards the bridge as he heard more gunshots in the distance. "We'll be leaving near dawn. Be prepared, and get some rest." He called out to her. He turned back to enter, before pausing. "We also have a new person in the group... A young girl." He then entered the apartment again.

Rei stared at his retreating form, before noticing the form of a little girl in his room. She appeared to be sleeping, and was under the covers of his bed. Rei suddenly felt her heart warm a little, as she saw him check on the girl. He then stepped over to the small desk in the room, and pull out a scroll. He started to grab a few items and place them next to it, before sealing them away.

She felt entranced watching him write the runes. It was fluid, the strokes seeming to be in a dance of their own. The speed of it was faster than her father would write when practicing such caligraphy. '_He always seems to make his work appear a dance... Everything he does is like watching a dance._' She sighed as he finally finished. She caught his glance for a moment, before deciding to get some rest.

She turned back to head to her room, and blushed as she thought of his skills. All the others would agree, he could turn a fight into a dance like a master.

* * *

Naruto felt drawn to Alice for some reason. He couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because of the apocalypse. Maybe it was because she had just lost her father. Or maybe, feeling a warmth in his chest, it was because he wanted to be a father himself. More than anything, he felt like she was now his responsibility. He felt like he had to take her in, and raise her. By her appearance, she seemed to be seven, or eight years old.

He was struck with nostalgia for a moment. Remembering Sakura, Yugao, and Yuna. He wondered if Alice would have been like one of his own children.

His eyes glazed over as he saw an apparition of each of his loves. He saw Sakura, reading to Alice. He then saw Yugao tucking in the girl, before turning to him. He then saw the most heart wretching. He saw Yuna laying next to the girl, and was humming while embracing the child.

He felt a familiar, yet still unwelcome sting in his eyes. He pulled his goggles off, and wiped a few tears away. His hands clenched as he felt a sob trying to break free. He turned back towards the balcony, and saw the crescent moon. It seemed to be waning. Like the moon itself had lost it's smile. He stepped out, closing the sliding glass door behind him, and finaly allowed the tears to shed.

It was silent. He strangled the sob to stay in. He couldn't sense much at the moment, though he could hear the damnedable groans. He also heard the light footsteps of Saeko as she approached. She gently embraced him after seeing his tears, and his eyes once more. They seemed to be a mix of Silver, Purple, and Red.

A storm was sweeping across those eyes. She could feel the war waging in his heart and mind. She then gently grabbed his face, and stared into his eyes. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I am here." She said in a whisper. She then brought his face closer to hers, and kissed him chastly.

* * *

Kohta fiddled with the parts of his his guns. One thing he always made sure to do, was checking to see if they were in working condition. "These are... Are they all like this?" He wondered. Knowing that the ones he had checked were of the best quality one could find. He finished checking the .45, and grinned. "Naruto, my friend... You have some really good firearms."

He turned as he heard said man chuckle, and widened his eyes at Naruto's new look. "You will find that all of my weapons are top grade, Kohta. I even have a few Assassins pining to buy from me. All of them first class." Kohta gasped as he recognized the new garb.

"You're the 'Warlock?'" The blonde nodded to the bespectacled marksman. Kohta had read about the fabled Warlock on the internet once. A demon to many of the American soldiers who were stationed in Japan. But considered a Warlord, or a God to others. He remembered first hearing of the military's strangest new player.

Said to have been the most powerful commander to have appeared in history. The skills of the Warlock were vague at best. A complete enigma. Hailed by many of the UN leaders as the best. Many rumors were floating around about the myth of a man so good an Assassin and Soldier, that he could walk through a wall of gunfire, and not be scratched.

No one had ever gotten a clear look at the Warlock, besides the world leaders. Kohta could see Naruto being the mythical figure, his aura would be enough to say so. The blonde chuckled again, and turned to the balcony he had entered from. "We'll be leaving just after dawn. I'm also letting you know that we have another survivor. Her name is Alice, and she is quite young... I couldn't leave her out there."

The blonde then disappeared in a poof of smoke. Startling the Gun Otaku. This would also happen to the others, except for Saya.

* * *

Saya watched as Naruto walked into her room. His goggles were over his eyes, and he looked like he was a little sad. Her eyes softened as she gazed at him, watching him take his damned goggles off before speaking. She gasped at the sight of his eyes. They were hauntingly beautiful, and she was drawn even more to their gaze. "Saya-chan... I apologize for not spending time with you, or the others. I wanted to let you know that we will be leaving after dawn. So you may want to get some rest now."

She nodded, though could barely process what he said. She felt like she was entranced by him, his eyes seemed to peirce her soul. She felt like she was staring into the eyes of a god, and found herself more and more willing to give him her body. "We also have picked up another survivor..." Here she was able to shake the haze from her mind.

"She is a little girl. Her name is Alice, and she is an orphan as of tonight..." Saya nodded slowly, but then breathed out a little, catching Naruto's attention. "Naruto-kun... There is something I want to talk to you about..." He noticed a pause at the end. "What is it, Saya-chan?"

For a minute she did nothing, but then lunged and enveloped him in a hug. "A-ashiteru!" She whispered. He lightly gasped, hearing this, and after a few seconds, he returned her hug. Hearing her breath hitch, like she was about to cry. After a few minutes, he turned to speak. "Saya-chan, I-" He was cut off as her lips brushed against his and stayed there for a chaste, yet meaningful kiss.

He froze for only a moment, before returning the affectionate gesture. After a few more moments, she pulled back. Her eyes were glazed slightly, but still held coherence. "Naruto-kun... Can I... May I stay with you tonight?" His eyes widened, and he would have turned her away, if he knew that she only wanted to have sex.

He could see that she didn't, at least not right now. She only seemed to want to be close to him. His heart felt warm, and he nodded. "Hai, Saya-chan... You may, I will not turn you away." She then buried her face into his chest, and sighed. "Arigato, Naruto-kun..." He then held her tighter, as a sense of vertigo washed over her.

She opened her eyes to see that they were in a different room. "Let me notify the others about tomorrow first, then we may go to bed." He turned, and brought his hands up in a very familiar sign to himself. Suddenly as she was taking her shirt off, she heard a popping sound. Looking at what made the noise, her eyes widened again. There were five other Naruto's in front of her. They nodded to their creator, and disappeared.

He turned, and saw her state of near toplessness, and her wide eyes. He knew that she liked to sleep in the buff, and sighed. '_I hope I can control myself..._' Since this wasn't his room, he would have to contend with the fact that his Sweat Pants were not in there. Meaning he would have to sleep in either his boxers, or nude.

Saya then reorganized her thoughts to ask him. "What the hell!?" He chuckled nervously, and started to take his outfit off. "I am a Shinobi, Saya-chan." Was all that he said, before noticing her now completely nude state. She was blushing, but not hiding herself. And so he was given a very nice, and arousing view. He then noticed something.

"S-so you are a natural rose." He then blushed and turned away. She blushed even more, before stepping up to him, and embracing him from behind. "Onegai, don't turn from me. Naruto-koi." He gasped at the suffix, and slowly turned to her. "S-Saya-chan... I-" She then kissed him again.

Nothing else was said. He decided to be fair, and sleep nude. Though he made sure that nothing would happen. He allowed her to lay her head on his chest, as they got beneath the covers. Slowly they fell asleep, though Naruto thought one last thing. '_I love you too, Saya-chan... But can I get away with not having to choose between any of you?_' Sleep then embraced him.

**AN: Yeah, no lems yet.**

* * *

_Dream Sequence: Naruto._

_I found myself in a place that nearly stilled my heart. A place I never wanted to see again. All around me were corpses, though they moved as if they were still alive. I looked to my left and saw a sign. The sign of the stand where I would eat at as a child. Back then, it was the only place that would let me eat there really. They never over charged me either._

_The Ichiraku's were standing behind the counter, and seemed to be happy. Though they too were mangled and broken. Half of Teuchi's face was missing, while Ayame seemed to float as she was missing her lower extremities. There were three people sitting at the stand. Three, that I recognized._

_They were the only ones in sight who weren't portrayed as moving corpses. Their skin was unblemished, and showed colour that I remember them having... At least when they walked amongst the living. Their forms seemed sad, however, and I felt my heart completely stop and nearly explode at the sight of them._

_Sakura-chan, Yugao-hime, and Yuna-hime. I then felt that familiar stinging in my eyes, and tried to approach them._

_My body however, was feeling weighted. I moved slowly, as though I were mired in tar. It seemed to take an eternity to reach them. My voice was hoarse, as though I hadn't had any water in days. But I still called out to them. They didn't seem to hear me though._

_I tried many times to get their attention, though it seemed as though I were completely ethereal. Like I was a ghost, that couldn't interact with anything._

_After awhile I heard Sakura-chan speak. "Do you think that Naruto-kun will truly open his heart again?" She asked the other two. They seemed to shrug, though Yuna-hime spoke after a moment. "If he hasn't changed completely, then hai. I do." Her voice still sounding light and kind. As though it were a song from the heavens._

_Sakura-chan hummed. The sound nearly breaking me, due to the doubt that seemed to lace it. I really shouldn't have been surprised. Yuna had been the only one who never tried to change me, both subtlely, or overtly. She accepted me, and my pain. It is why I loved her the most._

_Yuna huffed at the other two. "You two may have loved him, but you never should have tried to mold him." She turned to the pink haired girl. "You tried to continuously force him to do things. You had control issues." She then turned to Yugao-hime._

_"And you... You may have tried to get him to be happy, and suceeded. But the way you did..." She then turned away, her eyes going somewhere in the distance. "You made it too fast..." Yugao-hime slumped her shoulders, her head going down to look at her lap._

_Sakura then turned to the orange haired woman. "What about you? You weren't strong enough to resist that infernal possession." Her voice then went cold. "You couldn't even break it to say you were sorry..." Yuna flinched at the woman's words. All three of them then seemed to fall into depression._

_I tried to call out again. To say that I was sorry, and that they shouldn't blame themselves. Or each other. To instead blame me, since I couldn't save them. It was here that the wounds appeared. Sakura-chan had a peirced heart, a long blade appearing through her chest with the tip pointing ahead of her. Yugao-hime had a hole in her abdomen. Her womb's area completely gone, with charred skin almost everywhere around it._

_Yuna-hime had cut marks, and a wind enhanced blade mark peircing her chest, along with a slit throat. I choked, and my tears finally fell. I cried, and my voice screamed out to them. Begging them to turn and see me. It was all for naught, as they seemed to slowly disintegrate._

_When they finally disappeared, I fell to my knees. Cold, and my heart shattered beyond all hope of repair. I then heard a voice. One that I had heard before. "Do not worry, Naruto-kun. We are here." I turned to look at the sound, and found seven women standing there._

_Saeko in an elaborate kimono, that matched her hair, and carrying a katana in her sash. Saya in a dress that was befitting a young princess from the west, her eyes shining behind her glasses. Rei in her new gear, and carrying a rifle fitted with a Bayonet. Then Shizuka wearing a sweater and long skirt._

_Rika was wearing her new standard outfit, a mix of SWAT and AnBu gear. She also held a gun that I was familiar with. One that I had made for her. Then came Kyoko, the red haired teacher who's glasses glimmered with her eyes. And the last was Yuuki, still wearing her school uniform. Though she had a .38 holstered on her right leg._

_They all smiled at me, and for a moment, I thought that heaven had finally taken me. I then felt my mouth move, and words that I hoped to never say to them came from it. "I... I will destroy you!" I then, to something else's control, leapt and proceeded to slaughter them._

_I tried to wrest control before I could strike down Saeko, but something fought back. And it paralyzed my will. I was forced to watch the life leave them with my eyes catching theirs as they struggled to fight the hands of death off. The last to fall, was Saya. I finally regained control and rushed to her, holding her as she bled out from my sword peircing her womb, and then her chest._

_"Saya! Please, don't die! I'm sorry!" I said sorry over, and over. She stopped me though, and said three words. Three words that broke me, even though they were just words. "I love you..." She then passed, and I felt a void in my chest. I screamed and raged to the heavens. It was then that I felt the darkness take me._

_Though I heard a dark laugh, and a demonic voice holler at me. "__**You will never have a light! You will never love again!**__"_

* * *

04:30 - Rika's Apartment, Guest Room. (One of many.)

Naruto's eyes shot open. His breath hitching, and coming out in light gasps. He had chilled sweat on his brow, and for a moment he forgot where he was. He forced his eyes around the room, looking for anything that was a threat, and to find an anchor to reality. He then felt the weight on his chest.

Looking down slightly, his memories came back. He sighed in relief as he saw the face of Saya, lightly laying there, and if her eyes would have been open, she would have been looking directly into his. Bringing himself back into control took a few minutes, but he finally regained control of his breathing. He stayed there, gazing at her beauty.

"Just a dream." He whispered. Then he remembered where they were, and what was happening in the world outside. He created a Kage Bunshin, and Kawarimied* with it. Getting dressed, he walked to the kitchen one floor bellow. He took notice that it was empty, and quiet. Not even turning on the light, he went straight to the sink.

Running the cold tap for a few seconds, he cupped his hands, and threw water on his face. He then heard the click of the light switch, and shut the water off. Turning to see who was awake, he saw Rika. He heard her gasp, and saw her slowly approached him. "Naruto-kun... Are you alright?" He watched her as she slowly embraced him.

He slowly, ever so slowly, returned the embrace. "Your eyes are red..." He widened said orbs, shuddering slightly. For a few minutes, he said nothing, but finally spoke after what seemed as forever. "I... I had a... a dream..." He said, his voice almost sounding broken. Rika hummed in a reasuring way. He seemed to have frozen.

"Tell me about it, will you?" She asked after a few minutes had passed. He breathed out heavily in a sigh, and let her go. Moving to the marble-top island, and sitting on a bar stool, he sighed again. She took this as a sign that he would need a beer or two, and went to the fridge. Grabbing two bottles of imported Budweiser, she closed the cooler's door, and sat one down infront of him.

After a moment, he opened the bottle, and took a mouthfull. He then started to tell her of what he saw. His eyes really were cursed, he decided. Forcing him to remember everything he saw, was not the best thing for someone who was a trained killer and soldier. He felt her rub his shoulder in a soothing way, he knew that she was the only one out of his team that he would open up too.

He seemed to be drawn more to the female gender. Though in truth, most men in his life either neglected, or betrayed him. He hated having trust issues, but couldn't seem to let them go. He had never really opened up to even the emperor, who he considered a grandfather. Even more than Hiruzen Sarutobi.

After awhile, and a few beers, he felt a little better. He shed only a few tears, and felt Rika hold him from behind. Her head lightly laying on his shoulder. He knew about her feelings, but suddenly found fear in acceptance. He never wanted his dark side to manifest and attack her, or any of the others. '_Not like it did in Project One._'

* * *

Saya awoke to an empty bed. The clone having dispelled as soon as she began to stir. She felt peaceful when she remembered what had happened last night. She got up after finding her glasses, and walked to the body mirror in the room. Her F-cup breasts swayed as she walked over to grab a brush. Though she looked down to the small amount of hair just above her vagina.

'_Did he like how I look?_' She pondered, as she brushed her hair. Having let it down last night, she also wondered if he would prefer it like this. She then grasped her left breast, and felt the firmness of her nipples. She stopped brushing her hair, and let her hand glide down to her stomach, and then the small patch of pubic hair.

She was extremely tempted to just play with herself. She had never done so before, and was suddenly feeling the urge to relieve herself of the building frustration.

She sat the brush down, and moved back to the bed. She then rubbed the lips of her vagina, and started to masturbate, while laying back down. She knew what she wanted, and she knew that she wanted him to take her virginity. She found herself wanting to carry his child, and this seemed to make her even hotter than before. She began to pant, and whimper.

For thirty minutes she did so, all the while imagining that Naruto was inside her.

* * *

Naruto stood on the roof of the apartment complex. Dawn was approaching, and he watched as Jack and Hanzo loaded the last of the things they would need. They would finally cross the river fully. He watched as the girls and Kohta helped Alice into The Reckoning. He also noticed that the Undead were swarming the streets again. '_No rest from these things, I suppose. Maybe going to Takagi Manor won't be such a good idea. If these things follow us..._'

He sighed as Rika called up to him, saying that everyone was ready. Saeko and Saya had changed their outfits, as did Shizuka*. He then leapt off the roof, and headed to his 'Truck.'

'_No going back now. This is the end of the peace I was enjoying not even two days ago._' He then jumped up to enter The Reckoning.

**xxx**

**Right sor here is Chapter 4. Shorter than I had planned, but it works I suppose.**

**First star word: I think that Kawarimi is used as a noun more than ever, these days.**

**Second Star: Their outfits from canon after leaving Rika's apartment, and changing on the other side of the river. Rei is the only one with the SWAT gear from the young ladies. Rika wears a mix of SWAT and AnBu gear, like all of Naruto's team.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all next time. Now I just have to get in contact with a few of my old Necromancer Buddies, and see if they want to start Z-day with me.**

**Ja-ne! Methos-Kyuubi777 is out! For now...**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have returned from the gates of OBLIVION! HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Wait... wrong series.**

**So here is another chapter of 'Sage of the Dead.' I apologize for it taking so long. I will not even bother saying why this is late, as most of you probably don't care. That's okay. I still apologize for the inconvenience.**

**I would like to say thank you for your patience.**

**I would also like to say that I am surprised, 463 favorites and 521 follows, in 5 communities with 74 reviews. I never expected this fic to get so popular. I would like to thank all of you and hope to keep your interest in this fic.**

**And now... We journey once more... Into the story of... SOTD!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? No... Do I own H.O.T.D.? Fuck no. I wished, but no.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 5: Road to the DEAD Manor PT 2.**

_Last Time:_

_Naruto sighed as Rika called up to him, saying that everyone was ready. Saeko and Saya had changed their outfits, as did Shizuka. He then leapt off the roof, and headed to his 'Truck.'_

_'_No going back now. This is the end of the peace I was enjoying not even two days ago_.' He then jumped up to enter The Reckoning._

Now:

Hanzo looked out the windshield of 'The Reckoning,' seeing a lot of the undead converging on the street. "Seem's like something is riling them up, eh boss?" He turned to look at Naruto. The blonde hummed in agreement. His goggled gaze looking straight forward, though he glanced back at the driver. Rika was sitting at the table in the middle of the command center.

"Let's get out of here." The blonde said. "Set a course through the back streets. Line up as close as possible to Takagi's Gate. Head across the river, and push it. I want to be there by sundown." Hanzo nodded, and shifted gears, getting ready to speed through the streets. "So, are we going to knock?" Hanzo mock asked. Naruto chuckled, and adjusted his goggles for more comfort. "What do you think?"

Rika then asked. "Boss, how long do you think we will be out here? Shouldn't we push to the-" Naruto cut her off. "We won't be here longer than a week or two... We'll make it to HQ asap." Rika nodded, and went back to the map she was looking at. Naruto then turned to head to the armory. "I'll get the others fitted, keep on course. Don't let anything slow us down." He said, before exiting. The silence he left in there, felt ominous.

"I hope you girls can get through to him." Hanzo said, as he pushed more on the gass pedal. "I hope so too..." Rika replied. They could sense his struggle.

* * *

Kyoko sat next to Yuuki, both had a look of thought on their faces. They had seen the interaction between Naruto and Rika, though hadn't heard the words spoken. "Yuuki-chan... Do you think we really should make ourselves his girls? It looked like Rika is the only one to get him to open up." Kyoko asked her favorite student. The orange haired young lady sighed. "I don't know... but... I want to be their for him. I see him, and I feel like I could give him anything... and... he would lay the world before us if we asked." Kyoko nodded to Yuuki's words. "I feel the same... but I still feel like it will be an uphill battle." Yuuki nodded, and both looked up as Saya entered the room with Rei and Saeko.

Saya looked slightly down, though it wasn't easy to see her slightly depressed mood. '_What happened to her?_' They both thought. They then looked around for Shizuka, but couldn't find her. "Shizuka-sensei is watching Alice." Rei said, gaining the attention of the two once more. They noticed Saeko putting her hand on Saya's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Kyoko asked, wanting to make sure that the rose haired teen was alright.

Saya sighed, but decided to respond. "I told Naruto-kun how I felt last night, but I don't know what he thinks, or feels." She paused for a second. "I got him to respond somewhat, but I never heard him reply. I only got him to let me sleep near him..." Kyoko cast her eyes down, before standing up and going to hug the somewhat distraught girl.

"We should probably see what we can do to help. Has anyone seen Kohta?" Saeko asked politely. Yuuki looked up to the ceiling for a moment before responding. "I think he went up on that 'nest.' Probably watching out for anything. He always was a bit reclusive though." She said, to which Rei nodded. They then heard Shizuka speaking from the hallway. "And this is where we all stay... At least I think this is it..." The buxom blonde said to Alice as they entered the room. "Yep! This is it!"

* * *

"Damn... I forgot how big I made the armory." Naruto sighed as he browsed through weapons and switched out seals to look through others. "Why the fuck did I make this again?" He asked the air, not expecting an answer. "Because we both know you will need them, Naruto-kun." Came a voice that Naruto recognized. "..." He sighed before turning to see the one woman he regretted yelling at. "Kami-sama..."

The Golden haired deity smiled sadly at the young Immortal. "It's been a little while, hasn't it?" Naruto nodded, before turning back to the rifle section. Grabbing one with a Bayonet, he checked the weight and firing mech. "A few months, if I remember right." He continued perusing the armory for weapons the others could use, before stopping in the subs section. "I must apologize, Kami-sama... I treated you unfairly in our last meeting."

The godess still smiled sadly at him, but moved closer. "Naruto-kun, there is nothing you need to apologize for. I slighted you... By making you my champion, I destroyed your life." Naruto shook his head, and turned to face her. "You have taken my ability to die... You haven't destroyed my life yet." He then turned back to the weapons. "So what brings you here, Kami-sama?" He asked as he pulled an MP off the rack, checking it before putting it back.

Kami sighed, as she watched him continue as if on auto-pilot. She gazed at him with tears begining to swell in her eyes. "You shouldn't close yourself off to them, Naruto-kun. Your nightmares won't come to pass. You absolved the hatred of Kurama, remember?" She watched him stop for a long moment. "It isn't that which concerns me. My own darkness is cause for my hesitance. You know how hard I have to fight myself." He then turned to her, taking his goggles off. "These eyes are almost as bad as the Uchiha Clan's." She nodded to his words.

"But you have the heart, and the drive to stop it. You know that you are the master." She said as she turned to leave. "Just remember what drives you. That will be enough to destroy your personal demons." She then disappeared in a flash of light. Naruto stood there for awhile, staring at the same spot. He then sighed. "That is what they all told me. My darkness fell silent once before... But I never destroyed it." He turned back to the weapons racks and proceeded to search for suitable ones for the group.

* * *

"Why did you pull me back?! I was this close to killing him!" Kagaro yelled at the woman before him. "All I had to do was get a little closer, and I would have-" He was cut off as a shock went through his system. "You fool!" The woman said in a low tone. "He could have destroyed you. You think that your one bullet could have really hurt him? He is a regenerator!" She turned back to look at the recordings from Kagaro's eyes.

"I should have known better than to think he was as slow as an average person. I had read a few of the reports. But I couldn't even grasp this speed..." She had run calculations of the battle. "He seems to be as fast as sound. Reaching you so quickly, and still appearing to be holding back..." She gritted her teeth. Her brunette locks covering her glasses in shadow. "I will have my revenge, Kagaro. My father will rest in peace once his soul leaves this mortal coil..."

Kagaro stood back up, recognizing her state of mind. "Mira..." He whispered, before sighing sadly.

* * *

Kohta sighed, as he put his binoculars back into a pouch on his hip. '_There are far more of them now, yesterday was only the begining..._' He then opened the hatch to go back inside. As he descended the ladder, he felt a small chill run up his spine. '_I hope that humanity can survive this._' He then put his feet on the floor of the hallway, and turned to head towards the armory. '_Maybe I can help with keeping the guns working._' With that thought he walked towards the first floor.

He stopped for a moment outside of the room where all of the girls were. Hearing them talking in normal tones, but decided not to pry. He started walking again, not even knowing that his best friend, and rescuer, was already in the armory.

* * *

"Dead Bite, or Undead?" Jack asked, as he browsed through his mp3 player. He then looked out the window of Reckoning. "... Nah, I'll go with... I Will Not Bow, by Breaking Benjamin. Sound good Hanz?" The driver turned his eyes to the gunner for a moment. "I don't know why you listen to that American Music... But sure, why not?" The gunner shrugged and pressed play. "It's good music." He replied.

Rika sighed as the song played. "It's like it was written for Naruto-kun. He won't bow, and you can't break what already is..." She whispered. "I hope his heart can be mended... If I have to, I'll share him. If that will make him happy." She finished, standing up and gazing towards the 'Command Bridge's' exit. '_And this is the smaller vehicle... I still haven't seen the inside of EDEN.'_ She then stepped out, as the two men listened to music.

She stepped out as Kohta came down the stairs. Nodding to the young gun enthusiast they both walked to the armory. As they approached the door, after a few minutes of walking, they heard two people talking inside it. "Your nightmares won't come to pass. You absolved the hatred of Kurama, remember?" The two paused, not recognizing the voice of a female. There was a long pause, before the voice of Naruto spoke. He sounded cold, yet subdued. "It isn't that which concerns me. My own darkness is cause for my hesitance. You know how hard I have to fight myself." They looked to each other, before hearing the end of the conversation. "These eyes are almost as bad as the Uchiha Clan's." A slight pause again, before the woman they didn't know spoke again. "But you have the heart, and the drive to stop it. You know that you are the master. Just remember what drives you. That will be enough to destroy your personal demons." A strange light appeared beneath the doorway, a little time passed before they heard Naruto mumble.

Rika then approached the door, before pausing. Naruto spoke clearly, his voice sounding as it usually did. "You two may enter now." Rika hesitated for only a moment, then opened the door. "Naruto-kun?" She asked as she saw him grabbing a Bayoneted Semi-Auto Rifle. "This should do." He said, before placing it on the table. He then turned to the handgun section. "I know you heard that conversation. You need not be concerned about it. It is something only I can deal with." He grabbed a .38, and checked it over, before nodding and placing it on the table as well. "I don't know if Kyoko and Shizuka know how to use weapons..."

He then turned to the Violet Haired Sniper. "Rika-chan, does Shizuka-chan know how to use a firearm?" He asked in curiousity. She thought for a moment, before nodding slowly. "I was able to teach her how to use Sidearms. A Glock .9mm if I remember right. We were teens at the time." She answered. "Well we're in luck, I have a few in here. See if you can find suitable weapons for the others, I have to get Saeko something." He said as he walked away from the two.

"Hai... Naruto-kun?" She asked just as he put his right foot out the door. He paused, and looked back. "... I'll be fine, Rika-chan." He said before continuing his walk. The door closed behind him.

"Uhm... Do you need help, Rika-san?" Kohta asked.

* * *

Saeko left the 'Barracks,' and walked to Naruto's office. She noticed that the door was open, and stepped inside. The room was empty, but she noticed a folder on the desk. Curiosity, getting the better of her, she opened it. '_PROJECT ONE._' She read, though couldn't read more as the lettering was in German. She cursed herself for not having taken more language classes.

She closed the folder, before something caught her eye. Turning to the right she saw a katana, sheathed in a dark purple scabbard. The blade was a standard length, with white wrappings around the handle. The tsuba and pommel were a dark silver color, with the tsuba depicting the phases of the moon. Her eyes glazed over, as she slowly reached her hands to grasp the sword. The moment her right hand touched the handle, she felt a light chill run through her. '_This is... A solid blade! This was made by a master smith..._' She lifted the katana from the stand it was placed on. '_It's like it's..._' She then heard Naruto's voice. "She calls to you."

Turning with a small start, she was about to apologize. He stopped her before she could utter a single sylable. "That blade is known as 'Touketsu Yaiba no Tsuki.' Or Frozen Blade of the Moon. That blade was a gift from... Yuna." He looked away for a brief moment. "She calls for you, Saeko-chan. Weild her well." He then walked to sit as his desk. Saeko starred at the blonde with wide eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I... I can't accept this!" She protested, but was stopped from saying more. "That blade is abused. I can't use it properly, my own katana the 'Kage Yaiba,' is what I am tuned to. That sword calls for you. You are a sword weilder, you know that blades possess their own will." He then looked her in the eye, taking his goggles off. "The sword chooses the weilder, not the other way around." She nodded, and smiled at him before bowing. "Dono Arigatougozaimasu, Naruto-kun." She then shot forward, wrapping him in an embrace and kissing him.

It wasn't longer than a few seconds, no lust was behind it. It was short, and filled with gratitude. But there was also that warm feeling coming from her, one that he wanted. More than anything, but was too scared to admit needing it. That emotion he felt from, and for her, was love. He almost let a tear escape. As she pulled back, he gazed into her eyes, and noticed her entrancement by his own. He chuckled quietly. "Yuna had the same look in her eyes." He then stood and said one last thing before leaving, having finished placing the folder in his desk. "You have beatuiful eyes too, Saeko-hime."

* * *

'_I've been letting them see more of the real me... The side I have kept hidden for awhile now. I should open up to them more, but I am... Frightened of what will happen if I lose to my own darkness. I know I told Kami-sama that these eyes were almost as bad as the Sharingan..._' Naruto sighed. The Reckoning approaching the river once more. '_The Rinnegan can be worse..._' He finished his thought, as well as his cigarette. Throwing the butt oer the side from the nest. '_No wonder Nagato lost it._'

The young commander tried to not let anything get to him. He had tried being an overly joyfull person, and a cold weapon. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep everything in for long. Grabbing another smoke from his; seemingly endless, cigarette carrier, he lit it whilst pondering his predicament with all of the females in his group. '_I want to let them in... I want to be loved again. To actually be a father... But how can I choose any of them, when I have to fight myself more than the undead?_'

He took a long drag, before continuing. '_For that matter, how could I choose one, and not hurt the others? I've never had to deal with this situation before. Hinata moved on after Nagato attacked._' He sighed again. Then noticed Reckonings proximity to the river. Bracing himself as they hit a bump before the water. He then returned to his thoughts, while keeping an eye out for anything. '_This is so confusing. If only Kurama were here..._' He then stiffened slightly.

'_Scratch that. The damn furball would just scream at me to either pick one, or bag them all. Before screaming to shut the fuck up and let him sleep._' Although he did get a slight nosebleed from the thought of all of the women. '_Damnit..._' He then turned as he heard a chuckle. "Ya' know, I think the boss man might be havin some pervy thoughts." Jack stated. Naruto just glared at the gunner for a moment before sighing. "Ya' normally know I'm here before I can get close. What'sa matta you?" Naruto glanced back before returning to his smoke.

"Just thinking Jack. Being confused, and hoping to see some things to make dead again soon." The guazed man nodded. "Yep. Gettin bored too." Naruto nodded, then turned to head back in. "Keep watch, but don't steal all the fun when you see more of those poor bastards." The gunner saluted as he left and replied. "Aye sir."

Continuing through the hallway, heading towards his office, Naruto's thoughts shifted. '_It seems that the Doctor is trying to kill me again... I'll need to be ready for anything she will throw at me._' He paused, looking towards the wall. _'Why does Nanotechnology resemble the feeling of Chakra? And how did she make advancements with such tech?_' He sighed as he stepped into his office. '_I'll need to look into this at a later date._'

Sitting at his desk once more, Naruto turned his laptop on. Pulling open a file that read 'E.D.E.N.V.' He then started glancing over plans for what appeared to be a ship. He continued for around ten minutes before Jack appeared. "Boss... Ya' might wanna see this." Standing, Naruto followed the gunner back to the nest.

* * *

"You've gotta be fucking with me... Seriously?" Naruto asked, as he gazed at the empty streets that were approaching. Jack shook his head. "I asked the same thing." He spoke in a serious tone. "I looked up and down the bank. Not one zombie." Naruto's grip on the railing strained the metal. "Takagi must be keeping a good eye out. 'Sanosuke,' make sure we aren't blindsided." Naruto then turned to leave. Jack nodded, though flinched at the use of his real name. '_I hope my little Mira is doing okay... Even if she thinks I'm dead._' The be-gauzed man thought.

Naruto stopped outside of the barracks. '_I should have thought of a better name for the damn bedding room._' He opened the door, seeing all but Kohta and Rika inside. "Look alive. We are getting close to the Takagi Estate. So far the streets appear empty." He announced stepping in, his voice hard. Like he was issuing orders to a group of soldiers. "However, I expect to see those creatures in a short time. I smell an ambush, so I want all of you to head to the armory and load up. Grab what you find suitable to use, and grab some pouches for ammo." He paused to look at each of the ladies.

"We don't have time for proper instruction on how to use the firearms you choose. You will be getting firsthand experience in live combat. If you really need help, ask Rika or Kohta. Remember to keep the safty off, the gun loaded, and aim for the head." He turned to Shizuka. "You are our medic, grab a Glock and keep an eye on Alice." He then turned to Saeko. "I know you don't prefer guns, but I suggest you get a sidearm." He then glanced at the others. "I will be in command until we reach the Manor. So if I give an order... You all will follow it. No questions... AM I CLEAR!" He raised his voice at the end.

All of them straightened at his low shout. Unconsciously submitting to his authority. "Hai!" They all responded. Recognizing the seriousness in his tone. "Good. Now load up. I expect heavy combat soon." He then turned, and left. Alice blinked, not understanding why Naruto appeared to be angry. "Nii-san is scarry." She said, hugging Shizuka's leg. The busty nurse turned to the girl, and nodded.

Saya headed to the door. "He's doing that to make sure we get through this alive... But I agree, he seemed colder than my Tou-san just now. We better go grab some guns." She then stepped out, followed by Rei.

* * *

The sound of Reckoning's engine was deafening, the silence of the streets was omenouse. If one listened, and ignored the sound of the vehicle, one would say they could hear Death himself. Little was said, as the girls grabbed some weapons. Rei grabbed an M1A1 Super Match, she instantly picked it for the fact that it had a spear like Bayonet attached. Saeko, after looking for a few seconds, settled on an M92 Customized Vertec*, she frowned while holding the light handgun. Having never even considered using a firearm before, she didn't know how they really worked, but took it anyway.

Saya grabbed a Customized Luger P08*, with an extended barrel and larger Magazine size. It reminded her of her mothers that was on display in the Estate. She then grabbed an MP5SFK. Yuuki picked up a Custom Colt Delta Elite 10mm Auto Pistol*, and a Benelli M4 Super 90. Kyoko grabbed a Colt .357 Python*, and a Model 94 .30-30 Rifle*. Shizuka was helped by Rika, getting a slightly moddified Glock .9mm. All of them grabbed holsters/straps, and hip pouches to carry ammo in. All of the guns had three kanji emblazened into the barrels. 'Lightning,' 'Magnetism,' and 'Defense.*' All arranged in a circle.

After Rika, and Kohta checked the guns, they walked to the nest. Rika turning into the spare vehicle room. "We may need to evacuate, so I'll have transport prepped." She saluted the group as they continued.

* * *

"This can't be good." Jack said as he gazed down at the wires of the barricade, then at the zombies that were starting to surround them. Taking his M16 and turning it to Semi-Auto. "They aren't really smart, are they boss?" He asked as Naruto appeared behind him. "Save ammo while you can. If Souichiro hasn't noticed us, we may have to go on foot. Or use the smaller vehicles." Naruto ordered. His visage was tense, muscles coiled and ready.

This is what the girls arrived to see. Dozens of the undead, and the two men primed for combat. More of the creatures flocking to The Reckoning. Naruto unsheathed his Katana, and sprung from the nest. His leap carrying him over the heads of many of the once humans. His katana was covered in Lightning, as he landed on one and took it's head. The sound of many birds chirping drew the nearest of 'them.'

With that, the battle began. Jack took one shot, caving in the skull of a zombie, and taking half the chest of another. Kohta jumped the rail, heading to a side balcony that opened just off the roof. Saeko and Rei followed Naruto's example, leaping off of The Reckoning. The other's decided to not do much, only Shizuka, and Saya having experience with thier sidearms. Saya, having recieved training from her mother, shot one as it approached beneath Kohta's line of fire. Joining him in providing support to the melee fighters.

Saeko's blade flashed out, tasting the flesh of three zombies. Cutting their upper torso enough to seperate their spines. The blade seemed to cast off a hazy, and cold mist. She noticed a slight freezing like effect from the blade, as no blood flew more than an inch before freezing into near perfect crystals of red drops. '_You are a special blade, aren't you?_' She thought as she stepped around another of the undead, bifuricating it vertically. The blade also seemed to stay as clean as when she first drew it.

Rei attacked any and all of 'them' that got close to her. Fighting as though she were possessed. The bayonet of her rifle ripping through throats, and throwing those she pierced away from her form. She turned as one tried to grab her from behind, hitting it in the face with the stock of her weapon, before cleaving it's head with a swipe when she finished turning. "Damnit! Return to your graves!" She shouted, moving even faster than before. '_Takashi, would you have become one of these? Were it not for your cremation?_'

Kohta took careful aim, as he shot another creature that was getting too close to Saeko's back. He was using a DMR that he grabbed before the battle. His other weapons were held in holsters, and the rifles were slung across his back. He smirked as he put another hole in a different zombie. '_This is a nice gun... A Designated Marksman Rifle huh?_' He grinned at how smooth the firearm opperated.

* * *

Naruto breathed out, as he felled another of the undead. The fight had been going for around twenty minutes by now. Noticing Saeko behind him, he made a decision. Pulling a radio com out he spoke. "Hanzo, get to the Takagi Estate and tell Lord Takagi that I and one other will arrive in the morning. Lady Yuriko is approaching, get Death's Reckoning there and lock it down. You are to represent me until I arrive. Get the others to safety." He said as he sensed the group of people heading towards them on the other side of the barricade. He turned off the radio, and charged chakra into his vocal chords. He then hollered at the zombies. "OVER HERE YOU FREAKS! I'M A TO GO BUFFET!" He then turned and ran while still yelling obscenities at the undead. Moving at a civillians pace.

Saeko followed him. Rei made to as well, but was stopped by Kohta.

**xxx**

**Here we are, short but good I hope. Again I apologize for the Haiatus. Things are finally slowing down enough for me to focus on my writing more. And now it is time to describe all of the guns I mentioned. First, the DMR. (Note that M in the name usually means Model. And Colt Auto Arms has it's new name due to the mass production of Automatic Weapons, still called Colt by many.)**

**DMR- If you've never played Halo Reach, or 4. Then you don't know what it is. Designated Marksman Rifle is a mid-range scout rifle. I am not sure what type of ammo it uses, but I believe it is equivalent to a .45 due to it's accuracy. Normally holding 15 rounds. The ones in Naruto's Armory carry 30, and have Infrared Adjustable Scopes. The scopes Infrared Vision can be turned off and used as a standard Marksman Scope with Red Dot Sight.**

**M92 Vertec- Much like the one found in the Manga. Though this one has less kick and carries more rounds. It is customized for more accuracy than the standard. Housing 24 rounds per clip.**

**Luger P08- A standard WW I and II sidearm for the German forces. This one has a 7 inch barrel, and a Customized Clip carrying 36 rounds. A polished Iron-sight with adjustability finishes the custom barrel, and a sSolid Wood/Leather Grip finishes off the guns mods.**

**Delta Elite 10mm Auto- Combining the proven Government Model with a versatile 10mm auto cartridge, the Delta Elite is a highly effective and handy weapon for a variety of applications. Made and produced by Colt Auto Arms, this customized version features an extended barrel, an Oak Wood Grip, and an extended Magazine. Weighing slightly more than the standard, yet having even less recoil due to the barrel. It carries 20 rounds.**

**Colt .357 Python- A famouse gun by Colt Auto Arms, this weapon packs quite a bit of firepower. Housing 6 .357 Magnum rounds this gun has been seen in many movies, as well as carried by Barry Burton in Resident Evil/Biohazard game series.**

**Model 94 .30-30 Caliber Rifle- Made and produced by Winchester, this gun became the standard for all who travelled and setteled the Wild West. Everyone owned one of these, as they were reliable Carbine Type Rifles. I believe it Houses around six shot magazines, with a lever action loader. Topping around 7 or 8 rounds, if one is already in the firing chamber.**

**So there we have it. Chapter 5 of 'Sage of the Dead.' Will Naruto and Saeko have a real special moment? Or will I wait on that? Who knows.**

**Again I apologize for the wait, and I hope to keep my readers' interest in this fic. I'll see you all next Chapter. Dueces!**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**By the Force! I have RETURNED! And I am proceeding to disturb myself with wondering why I am doing this... And speaking in tongues to my cat. (Little demon at least listens.) Cthulu is being a dick and won't give me my tomes back. Which means no Zombie Summoning Magic.**

**Which therefore means no Zombie Apocalypse... Damn... Oh well. Can't have everything, now can we?**

**I had a tough time with this chapter, you all may notice it. If not, then... I feel sorry for you.**

**Within this and the next chapter, I will start going into Naruto's past. The War after Sakura's death, and all the way to Project One. Though only a small bit will appear here, as next chapter is basically going to be Naruto explaining everything to Saeko.**

**Something I just remembered from when I first watched H.O.T.D. "Kohta Hirano the Character... Kouta Hirano the Author of Hellsing... WTF?!" I eventually said "Fuck it! I don't even wanna know!"**

**So let's get this show rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I... Own... NOTHING! At least concerning these two franchises. Naruto and H.O.T.D. belong to their respective owners. (Even though I have lost all respect for Kishimoto.) I do however own a set of Musashi Steel Katanas... Waiting for something to warrant their use... ... ... Lovely Blades.**

**Chapter 6: Shrine of DEAD - Melting the Ice Part I**

_Last time:_

_Naruto breathed out, as he felled another of the undead. Noticing Saeko behind him, he made a decision. Pulling a radio comm. out he spoke. "Hanzo, get to the Takagi Estate and tell Lord Takagi that I and one other will arrive in the morning. Lady Yuriko is approaching, get Death's Reckoning there and lock it down. You are to represent me until I arrive. Get the others to safety." He said as he sensed the group of people heading towards them on the other side of the barricade. He turned off the radio, and charged chakra into his vocal chords. He then hollered at the zombies. "OVER HERE YOU FREAKS! I'M A TO GO BUFFET!" He then turned and ran while still yelling obscenities at the undead. Moving at a civillians pace._

_Saeko followed him. Rei made to as well, but was stopped by Kohta._

Now:

The group watched as Naruto and Saeko ran through the mass of walking flesh eaters, disappearing for a moment. Seeing them reappear heading up some stairs. The creatures followed the noise of the blonde, and leaving the group alone. '_Naruto-kun..._' The girls thought, hoping he would be alright. Forgeting through thier worry, that he could wipe out more than this amount of enemies. It was then that Saya heard a voice calling to them from the other side of the barricade.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned to see a group of people moving to them. The one who called removed thier helmet, revealing Lady Takagi Yuriko. "Kaa-san!" Saya yelled, and ran to the fence. "Open it, and let them through!" The older Takagi called to her followers. Saya then turned back to where she could just barely make out Naruto. "NARUTO-KUN! HEAD TO MY HOUSE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!" She screamed, not knowing if he heard or not. She then approached her mother, giving the woman a hug.

xxx

Naruto stopped to cleave another zombie in two. "Well, they made it." He then turned to Saeko, and watched as the swordswoman sliced another head off. "You heard her, right?" He asked when she turned to him. She nodded, before both turned to see even more of the creatures shuffling towards them. "Wanna compete, Saeko-chan?" He asked. "Run towards the nearby shrine, whoever has the more kills wins." Saeko smirked, feeling her bloodlust start to take over. "Sure..." She replied, before rushing towards the mass of zombies.

Naruto laughed, before following. He kept himself at her level, just to be fair. Though he used his own style. Both moving as though they were dancing, twirling and slicing. Cleaving, and Impaling. Leaving in thier wake a river of blood and gore. Appearing as agents of the Shinigami, reaping retribution to the soulless abominations that plauged the world. If one could record it, it would be the epitome of death. All appearing as a dance of blades and blood.

Saeko noticed that Naruto's walls were slowly eroding, as he seemed to enjoy this dance of death. Thier blades flashed around them, and more blood spilled in the last ten minutes than she had ever seen before. She wondered breifly if this is what he lived in during His War. She slowed a little and watched as he spun in a twirling flip. When he he landed, all she saw after a second was a red mist where the creatures once stood. Her eyes widened slightly, even as she struck another one of 'Them.'

After twenty minutes, they had reached a fountain in the middle of a crosspath in a park. She nearly froze as she saw the amount of zombies, though she continued on as Naruto leapt into the mass of undead. They continued, flashes appearing as Naruto cleaved into them, rending more of the things inert. She turned with a bloodthirsty grin, but froze as she saw children. '_No... not kids..._' Her breath hitched as she saw one approaching her, it's intestines hanging out, and most of it's face torn. She could see the right side of it's skull with peices of flesh hanging off, and the eye missing.

She stumbled back, having felt terror, and nearly fell into the clutches of another. But before the once child could grab her, she found herself in the arms of Naruto. She noticed that ground was now below them. He had grabbed her in a bridal carry, and jumped on top of the fountain. "Are you alright, Saeko-chan." She turned to him, with tears finally falling. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed. He could see why, as he also felt his stomach lurch. Knowing that even children fell into this hell, being unable to run from the flesh eaters.

He sighed, and made a sealless Kage Bunshin. Nodding, the Doppleganger leapt down and breathed in. Letting the breath go with a shout. "**Fire Style: Majestic Flame Destroyer!***" From his breath came a roaring inferno, that spread with a speed that even a bullet would sweat to match. Saeko turned, and watched as the flame engulfed all infront of the clone. Her eyes were wide, and Naruto could smell the fear from her. He held her closer, and turned her head into his chest. He didn'twant her to watch as the things were turned to ash.

The bottom of his coat was floating from the wind, with embers and peices of flame falling around them. From his goggles, one could see an other-worldly glow of purple. The flame made it seem as though the sun was next to them, even though it was just about to fall below the horizon. The heat wrapped around them, as the clone finally stopped and dispelled. After a few moments, when the heat died down, he spoke. "It's alright now... They are gone." He then moved, jumping down from the fountain, and headed towards the shrine he had seen.

xxx

Naruto moved with a near spectral-like silence. He kept Saeko's head in place, not letting her look around them. He had summoned a few clones after leaving the park, to make sure the way was clear. He could still sense Saeko's fear, but it didn't appear to be aimed at him. '_Those children have shaken her up, pretty bad._' He sighed as they approached the shrine, watching as his clones took out the undead.

'_I'll have to keep the clones around. I can't let Saeko-hime fight right now..._' He thought, not even realising that he called her a princess. '_I should have grabbed the jeep, at least._' He almost deadpanned at his thoughtlessness. "I'm loosing my touch..." He whispered, so lowly that Saeko only caught the word 'loosing.' She brought her face closer to his neck, while keeping her eyes clenched shut. She shivered slightly as the darkness grew from the night.

Naruto commanded a clone mentally to remove his goggles. The clone did, allowing the eyewear to fall around his neck, before getting back into it's station. They weren't moving fast, prefering to stay as silent as possible, and sticking to using Katanas. They had been moving for only twenty minutes, being cautious. He sighed again as they passed the archway, having the clones go and take care of the creatures.

He slowed to a walk, approaching the door to the place of worship. "This will have to do." He said as the last zombie was slain. He chuckled slightly. '_Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces... Reduced to a Zombie Slayer._' He chuckled again. "How quaint..." He said as he opened the door with a small bit of Gravity Manipulation. His Rinnegan glowing lowly while using the power. He then set Saeko down on her feet. Helping her move to the old Shrine's Statue.

"Saeko-hime... Are you alright?" He asked, starring into her still fearful eyes. She nodded slowly, allowing him to guide her to the base of the statue. She sunk to her knees, and he could tell she was at war with herself. "If it helps... They weren't children anymore, Hime." Her breath hitched once, before she began to cry quietly. He embraced her, feeling his heart tear slightly at the sight. He knew that she hadn't cried in a long time, and it tore him apart to know that he couldn't do much to ease the pain.

He held her closer, allowing her to soak his coat with her tears.

xxx

Rika glanced at Hanzo as the driver spoke to lady Takagi. She was worried, but knew that the two missing would be fine. She had never seen Naruto actually let loose his full power. She had only seen him train a few times. '_No one has ever seen him go all out..._' She then turned as a massive wall of flame appeared in the nearby park.

Hanzo deadpanned for a moment as everyone watched the fire die out. "... Well... Boss is just fine." He said, which made everyone look at him. Jack laughed before turning to walk away from the mansion's entryway. "I'll be in the Reckoning." He said moving away from the group. Though he mumbled slightly. "He's starting to get a little more seriouse."

Rika watched as the last of the flames disappeared.

xxx

'_I will need to investigate this outbreak... And it's worldwide too..._' Naruto sighed as he made a clone to unseal a sleeping bag for Saeko. He gazed around the Shrine's main room, spotting a few scrolls hung around while open. '_Most likely tales of past priests, or edicts of being a Holy One... It'll have to do for now._' He then placed the now sleeping swordswoman on the sleeping bag. It was blue, and at least more comfortable than the bare floor.

He looked around once more, feeling as though he was being watched. He even looked up towards the ceiling, and only noticed a single camera that appeared to be turned off. The he knew it wasn't. He made sure to not gaze at it for too long, seeming to only sweep his gaze past it. '_What game will be played here, I wonder? It appears that I won't be getting any sleep tonight._'

xxx

Looking at a moniter, that was centered on Naruto, from the camera, was Kishikara Kagaro. The man smiled, and spoke to the woman next to him. "Look Mira. He is at the entrance to your hiding place... What would you have me do?" The woman next to him barely spoke, though he heard it. "Kidnapp the girl, it might make him more compliant. Do not fail, Kagaro. Surveilance from the park showed him being even more terrible than when he fought you..." She then turned her amber gaze to the man. Her light hair seeming to turn grey in the dim light.

"He was holding back, he always has been. We will have our revenge, Kagaro... Even if it kills us." She spoke with finality. Her gaze showing nothing but consuming flames in her will.

xxx

Naruto sat beside the candles he had lit, just beneath the statue. Saeko slept just a few feet away from him. He had been sitting still for thirty minutes. The mark of Sage Mode around his closed eyes. It was hard to enter such a state these days, seeing as how this world didn't have such a great connection to nature. It took longer, and carried darker emotions than his home world did.

'_So much blood has been spilled in this world... So much hatred fills the air. This zombie fiasco only makes it worse._' He sighed as he thought this, before opening his eyes. He had sensed the same feeling he had from Kagaro, as well as someone who was nearly consumed by revenge. '_This will be a long night.'_ He made a few more clone to watch over Saeko, and one to keep a connection to Nature. With as little a connection as he possibly could get.

He then stood, and made sure his weapons were secure. "Let us dance, Kagaro... Let us dance." He said, before seeming to disappear in a blur, that not even the advanced camera could track.

He had decided to end this. Knowing where the man was coming from, and sensing the intent behind the man's actions.

xxx

Kagaro sighed, as he pulled his Gunblade from it's holster. '_I know I'm not gonna win..._' He then looked to his left forearm. Watching as the new computer read his status, and showed the charge level for his newest attack. He looked back to the shrine. Noticing the silhouette of the man he wanted revenge against. '_No... not a man..._' He then stepped forth, watching as the shadow of Naruto Namikaze stayed in place. As though it were frozen. Kagaro placed a foot into the shrine's courtyard. A bead of sweat trailing down the side of his jaw.

Kagaro knew that this was it. He knew that only one of them would walk away. A cloud had covered the moon, nearly throwing everything into shadows. He then saw the strange ethereal glow from behind Naruto's goggles. He nearly froze at the sight of it. He gulped, noticing the chill in the air.

It wasn't a natural chill, it seemed to come from the blonde warrior infront of him. As though the Shinigami was present and possessing his opponent. Kagaro nearly jumped when the shadow spoke.

"Before we begin, Kishikara-san, allow me to ask one question..." The voice was cold, and set as a monotone. Kagaro shivered slightly, but managed to nod. "... For what reason would you be trying to kill me so zealously?" Kagaro tensed, trying to find his voice, as the clouds moved away from the Moon's light. He then saw something behind the blonde.

It was spectral in appearance, and truly frightening. It appeared as a fox with nine tails, and covered in demonic armor. With wings much like a crows. From it's helmeted gaze was two red glowing orbs. The eyes were a deeper red, almost like it was gazing with blood, instead of eyes. The creature seemed to grin, as it put a human like hand to it's waste. It pulled a demonic blade, and snarled at the man.

Frozen, Kagaro nearly screamed as it pointed at him. A demonic whisper echoing around him. '_**Answere, worm...**_' He took a step back, his Fight or Flight instincts screaming to run. He fought that feeling, with trepidation. "I-I told you already... You stole my position..." The fox seemed to chuckle, while Naruto frowned.

"No... That is not true..." The blonde said, as the air grew colder. "I see... So little Mira thinks that her father is really dead." He said after a few moments of gazing at the Ex-Hayabusa agent. Kagaro's eyes widened slightly, when the blonde spoke again. "Foolish! She recieved the medical reports." The blonde then grabbed his blade, as six more appeared, floating around him.

"Let us dance now, Kagaro-chan. Let me show you the truth." The blonde said, sliding into the stance that he had mastered. Seeming as though he would be using a type of Iado* Style. In truth it was close to the type, but far more advanced. His Katana wasn't attached to his hip though, and he had six more circling him at a constant pace. Kagaro's instincts screamed even louder.

He tried to turn, finally listening to them, but found the blonde in front of the gate. He then dodged a slice from one of the floating blades, jumping back, trying to get away. He aimed a shot at Naruto. The resounding echo of the gun's shot rang out. He then froze as the blonde sliced the .44 round into so many peices he couldn't count. It was done with the blondes main Katana. It only looked like one slice.

'_How can he? He should be just a man?!_' He then noticed the blonde dissolving, and he rolled forward as two more blades shot towards him at a traceable speed. He sighed. '_At least my Nano can keep up with those... Fast as bullets._' He then flinched as he felt a strike to his arm. Looking to his left he saw Naruto, without goggles.

He froze at seeing the purple eyes of the Rinnegan. Orbs that now had pupils appearing as a cross of bars, and glowing a deep purple. He almost screamed, looking into those depths. Appearing both demonic, and divine. In that small span of time, he felt another eight slashes appear on him.

The blonde appeared to dance, the purple glow of his eyes creating dim streaks of light while following. His blade flashing faster than even Kagaro could track. Though he was able to block a few stikes, Kagaro's suit still suffered, as did his flesh.

xxx

Saeko awoke as the sound of a single shot rang out around the shrine. She pushed herself up, when she heard a snarl coming from the door. Looking to the source, she saw a brunette woman trying to get past a wall of purple flames. She also noticed four Naruto's sitting in a lotus position at the corners of the room. She also heard the telltale sounds of a sword slicing through the air.

She couldn't really see past the doorway very well, though she did see a flash. Like someone swung a sword at a fast speed in the moonlight. "Damnit!" The woman cursed, finally seeing that Saeko was awake. The woman scoffed before turning to the sounds.

Saeko grabbed her blade, before slowly standing. '_What the hell is going on? Who is this woman?_' She then saw the woman stiffen slightly before running out, and shouting. "KAGARO!" Saeko followed the woman, stopping infront of the wall of flames.

She then saw Naruto, with a disarmed man standing infront of him. The man was wounded, though the cuts were superficial, not even really constituting a true concern about it. What really set the two ladies off, was Kagaro's glazed eyes. He appeared to be starring at something behind the blonde. Something they could not see.

Suddenly, Naruto moved, appearing to defy the natural order by moving so fast that after images appeared.

xxx

Naruto heard the woman's shout, recognizing her as Mira. He then saw Saeko watching them. "So I must end this now, Kagaro... My apologies. But if you wish to find the truth, then go to the surrounding forest. Twenty miles South of Tokonosu, then five miles West." The blonde sighed, before moving. He spoke one last time before finally disappearing. "In five days..."

'Naruto then moved, to everyone else he just flashed away. Leaving behind an after image. To him, time seemed to slow to a crawl. He slid around Kagaro, and drew his Katana, slightly raking it across Kagaro's back. Inflicting a type of wound, that was much like a paper cut. More of a burning annoyance than an actual injury.

He flipped over Kagaro, and did the same to his chest. His left foot barely touching Kagaro's right, he then moved again. Swerving around to Kagaro's left, his blade running thrice across the man's arm. Looking like a tiger had scratched him lightly with only three claws.

Naruto then spun around to Kagaro's left, the tip of his sword slightly leaving a cut across both shoulders of his opponent. He then sliced down Kagaro's left arm, and stopped as his blade slightly pierced Kagaro's foot, befor moving back to his front.

He then sheathed his blade, before redrawing it, and slicing across Kagaro's face. Leaving a wound across his nose that would scar over. He then slowly resheathed his sword. Just before the blade clicked in place to the scabbard, time seemed to resume. As the Tsuba finally made the sound of tapping the scabbard, the blood finally flew. It was an intimedating sight.'*

Kagaro fell backwards, though the wounds weren't serious, the amount of blood would draw concern.

xxx

Mira ran forward, as soon as Naruto reappeared in his starting position. "KAGARO!" She yelled again, sprinting to the man that was helping her. She didn't even care that the man she wanted to kill was so close. She finally reached the Gunblade weilder, as he finally screamed.

Naruto turned away from them, and spoke in a near whisper. Though it was heard by all. "As soon as he has recupperated, ask him about my words. When you reach the place I have mentioned, you will see Sanosuke again." He then walked to the barrier he set up. Passing through it, as though there was nothing there.

He didn't turn to see Mira carry Kagaro away with some difficulty. He knew she had heard him, though he didn't appear to be concerned, and spoke to Saeko. "You should rest more, Hime... We will leave at first light." He sighed as he slumped back down in his chosen spot, and appeared to fall asleep.

The four clones holding the barrier stayed, letting nothing in. And nothing would leave until Naruto wanted anything to do so.

Saeko nodded, though she sighed in relief when she noticed the blonde's still continuous light breathing. Showing that he was still awake. She had to stop herself from moaning in lust at the sight of his power. She was able to, but didn't even know that he could smell her arousal. She then walked back to the sleeping bag, and laid down in it.

She turned to watch him, before deciding to talk with him.

xxx

"I know what you want to ask, Saeko-hime." Naruto said, his eyes still closed. "You may not like the ansewer, but you may ask your question." He then opened his eyes, his ringed orbs appearing as depths of emotion that was locked behind a wall. Appearing to have been frozen so deeply, that she wasn't sure if she could melt the ice around his heart. They also appeared to hide a wisdom that only one who had seen the end of a world could understand.

Hoping to finally unravel the enigma that was Naruto, she sat up again. Preparing for anything she spoke. "Naruto-kun... What happened to you?" She paused, trying to find the words she wanted to say. "Why did your journal seem more like a report, than what should be put in such a book? Why are you so strong, and how did you become... Immortal?" She asked, concern showing in her blue eyes.

Naruto sighed, wondering why he made it seem like he didn't care about his past. He admitted, mentally, that he should have described more in his 'Journal.' He then heard her ask one last thing. "And what was Project One?" His shoulders slumped a little at that one. He knew that all of the group was starting to wonder. Only he, and his Gunner knew everything about that.

He sighed again, before leaning back to rest his back on the wall.

"I was born, on October 10th. In the third year of the Yondaime Hokage's reign. Roughly six-hundered years after the Shinobi era began. I can't say for sure what the year really was, as it was said that the Rikudou Sennin died shortly after the era started. We called him the first Shinobi, labled him as a God among men." He paused, unsealing some water bottles. After giving her one, he continued.

"On the day of my birth, my mother was in a special place designed for Jinchuriki to give birth. My mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was the second Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. The Chakra Spirit that was called as such, because no one else knew the so-called Demon's name. My father, Namikaze Minato, also known as Konohagakure's Kiroi Senkou... The Yondaime Hokage, was overseeing the process. To ensure that the seal wouldn't break..." He paused to take a drink.

"That day, a man who called himself Madara broke through the barrier around the place. He managed to kill the AnBu Guards and the Sandaime's wife, kidnap me, and nearly blowing the place to hell." Naruto then continued his story, pausing to drink water every now and then. Saeko found herself entranced, listening as he explained what the word 'Jinchuriki' meant. She could see images floating through her mind as he described his village in detail. She could see the people he spoke about.

She could Imagine the life he lead, as he finally got to the tale of Sasuke's defection. She wondered, briefly, how he could change from such a bright and loving soul. She found herself smiling when he spoke of his nearly useless training trip with Jiraiya. His tale continued, all the way through his brief depression at the perverts death, and to the redemption of Nagato.

He then spoke of the first few months of the war. Still seeming like the man he once was to be bright. He then spoke of his brief time with Sakura. "We were finally happy, somewhat. I was glad that she finally resolved her feelings. Those days, nothing could bring me down. I felt invincible. Sakura-chan, at the time, was my pillar of strength. We held each other up, as though we could touch the stars, and never suffer." He paused again, draining the last of his water.

"On the day of _that mission_. The day she died, I broke... I was in sorrow, and enraged. That day, Madara and Obito lost half of their forces. Four of their Edo Tensei Warriors fell in my rage. Kurama was also pissed, he completely destroyed the souls that were tethered to the corpses, and the Zetsu Soldiers were erased from existence..." He paused to gather a breath, and Saeko noticed a single tear fall.

"After that day, I encloaked myself in a shield of rage. I dove into AnBu, the Black Ops forces of Konoha. After completeing the mandatory training, I immediately ran headfirst into War Time S-rank missions. As you know, my squad leader was Uzuki Yugao. I was accepted into her squad, because of my scores in throughout training, and because they had lost a member just a few days before I joined them." He then cast his gaze upward, appearing to look out into nothing. Completely focussed on his memories.

"I wasn't happy, but Yugao-chan changed that..."

**xxx**

**And here is the next chapter. Short, I know, but I had to beat my brain for most of it, and just decided to say fuck it. I had originally planned to put more detail into the fight with Kagaro, and have a few paragraphs detailing some back story for him... But like I just stated. I said "Fuck it." I really couldn't come up with anything for him.**

**The * at the end of Naruto's fight is a downgraded version of a certain technique. I dare you all to try and name it. If you can't then don't worry, I'll give the details in the beginning AN of next chapter. This is just to test the readers, and for shits and giggles. If you want a hint/half-walkthrough, then here.**

**"It is the C%&amp;# ^*%&amp; Tech of C^%&amp;%, from $." $ is copyrighted to SQUARESOFT as of 2001, and was bundled with one other game for PSX.**

**Mind Fuck. That's what I want you all to say before even trying that. As I don't even know if anyone played the original game on Super like I did... Damn, now I have to go find a ROM of it...**

**Anyways, no further bullshit like that for a bit, I plan on starting another project. Just because I'm hitting walls here, and with Sanguine Falling... No I don't plan on abandoning these, or telling anyone to adopt or make spinoffs. I'm just going to get started on a different fic, so that the voices can actually think of something for this. I think I'll do a Naruto and Resident Evil gig.**

**Keep an eye out. I'll be back with another chapter.**

**Cthulu: METHOS! ARE YOU THREATENING THEM, OR PROMISING?!**

**Me: Uhm... Both? ... Yeah! Let's go with both! Because My threats are also Promises... Speaking of which... GIVE ME MY DAMN BOOKS BACK, OR I'M GOING BREAK MY FOOT OFF IN YOUR TENTACLY ASS!**

**After a small scuffle, and girly man screams I appear infront of my PC again. I am holding a stack of black and sickly-looking tomes. I open the first, and notice the pages are blank.**

**Me: ... I swear, Cthulu. If you replaced my tomes with blank books...**

**I then check the others.**

**Me: COME HERE YOU TENACLE OBSESSED DONKEY RAPING PIG FUCKER! I'MA WHIP YOUR GIRLY-MAN ASS SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE SITTING ON YOUR THRONE FOR A FEW ERAS!**

**More girly screams sound throughout my dark dungeon, before a flash of flames streaks across the room. Dangerously close to my desk.**

**Anywho, just another brief moment in me trying to be funny... Maybe I have finally lost it. Who knows?**

**Methos-Kyuubi777 is out. Dueces!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I... LIVE! OH KAMI! I LIVE! THE METHOS LIVES! AND THE METHOS DEMANDS... Pizza. THAT'S RIGHT! THE METHOS SAID PIZZA!**

**Right, enough with my theatrics. I have proven that they get me nowhere.**

**So here I am, again, and with a new chapter for SOTD. I have rested enough... For now... And I am ready to start some writing again. This new chapter is going to be long... A bit longer than any of the others I've written so far.**

**I would like to give a shout out to ****Felix Cross****. For answering my challenge from the last chapter correctly. The Tech is called Frenzy (Confuse in the American version) from Chrono Trigger. Chrono Trigger is the shit. The game that started me on RPGs back when I could first play games on the SNES. At the tender age of five... At least that's how long I remember playing games from... Surprisingly I was able to read at a fourth grade level by then too... And out here, in the middle of fucking nowhere, that's saying something. Of course this little challenge should have been easy, I did leave a pretty big hint after all... Meh...**

**Anywho, with all of that out of the way, from now on updates may take a little longer. This is due to the fact that I will be writing out more stuff for this fic in each chapter. I will also increase more writing in my other fics. Though for right now I only have one other.**

**Anyway, let's get this rolling.**

**Disclaimer: I own... A Nintendo DS, an Xbox 360, an Xbox One, a PS2, a few weapons, a TV, an iPhone, an mp3 player, a gmail account, and this PC. Do I own Naruto, or H.O.T.D.? ... ... ... No. I don't. And I never will. The only constant in my life that I am proud to possess, is my intellect, and the obnoxous voices that float around in my skull... The voices keep me company... So no. I do not own the two anime/manga franchises.**

**In this chapter, Naruto explains his more memorable times from the 4th Great Shinobi War to Saeko. I've actually been writing off and on, and botching so many peices of it before typing the final version. Due to a bunch of crap happening this last month, I was unable to make one big ass chapter. To Learn of the DEAD (Past) is going to be another two part thing. I apologize for that, if it irks some people. It agravates me a little, since I wanted it to all be in one chapter. However, in order to make my own deadline, I had to divide it.**

**Note: Still listening to a crap ton of Hollywood Undead. And three songs from the newest album were overplayed while writing this chapter. 'Ghost (Bonus Track),' 'Save Me,' and 'Let Go.'**

**I will also not be throwing a lot of lemons into this fic. Just so everybody knows. There will be a few eventually, but not a lot.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 7: To Learn of the DEAD Part 1.**

**Last Time:**

"After that day, I encloaked myself in a shield of rage. I dove into AnBu, the Black Ops forces of Konoha. After completeing the mandatory training, I immediately ran headfirst into War Time A to S-rank missions. As you know, my squad leader was Uzuki Yugao. I was accepted into her squad, because of my scores throughout training, and because they had lost a member just a few days before I joined them." He then cast his gaze upward, appearing to look out into nothing. Completely focussed on his memories.

"I wasn't happy, but Yugao-chan changed that..."

**Now:**

Flashback: (Most of this chapter is a big ass flashback...)

_Naruto sighed as he sat at the bar. He didn't really know why Yugao told him to meet her for drinks. So consumed in thoughts he would rather not think about, that he didn't even notice said AnBu Captain sit next to him. She was wearing a standard Civillian Style of clothing. Plain blue jeans with a simple grey T-shirt. Standard Shinobi Sandals on her feet, and a bracelette made of silver-colored chains that had a crescent moon dangling from them. He didn't even notice her starring at his face._

_Naruto, himself, was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a black muscle shirt. Black sandals, and the necklace from Tsunade. His eyes were darker than they used to be, appearing colder, though they appeared to be more lost in thought than she could ever hope to fathom. Yugao knew about his teammate, and girlfriend. She knew the pain he was going through, but also couldn't fathom exactly how much it hurt the Jinchuuriki. Her gaze was soft, as she starred at him._

_"You appear lost, Naruto-kun..." She said softly, though it was enough to bring him out of his thoughts. He glanced to her, and his cheeks turned slightly pink for being caught in a moment where he let his guard down. "Gomen, Yugao-Taicho." He said just as quietly, after looking away from her. He didn't notice her eyes softening even more. He just looked to the bottle that was recently placed infront of him. He then grabbed it, forgoing the cup, and drinking straight from the bottle._

_He chugged nearly half of the sake, before setting it down and turning back to her. "So, may I ask why you wanted to meet me here, Taicho?" He bluntly, and almost coldly asked her. He saw her nearly flinch at his tone, but just turned back to the bottle as the bartender placed a special mixture in front of Yugao. He waited for a minute, patiently expecting an answer from the, dare he thought, beautiful woman beside him. He blushed a little harder at the thought._

_It took her a few moments to respond, and he barely caught it. "I... I just thought you could use a night of relaxation..." She paused waiting for the younger man to respond, starring at him while percipitation slowly built up in her eyes. She nearly cried at seeing his broken eyes contemplating her words. '_Is he really so broken, that he can't even see when others are concerned?_' She asked herself. Not even seeing the brief flash of concern appearing in his eyes, for but a moment, at seeing her almost realease a single tear. He still couldn't stand to see a female cry. It hurt him worse than a highpowered Raiton technique._

_He reached for her hand, but paused halfway through, as though second guessing about trying to comfort her. Even if he didn't know why she was crying. He could do many things after the Pein Invasion, but reading minds was not one of them. He decided to not even bother with it, after a moment. "I may need something like that, but I need to take my mind off of things." He spoke, after turning away from her. "Right now, only training, and missions can do that." He said, though he also thought. '_Since I've never gotten passed tipsy... No matter how much I drink._' He then grabbed the bottle again._

_Yugao nodded, though she inwardly sighed. "But that's not good for your body Naruto-kun, even you know that... You shouldn't-" She was cut off by the blonde. "I can't even get drunk properly, Taicho. So what else should I fucking do?" His voice was nearly a whisper, but she heard him clearly, and could feel the icy steel in his words. She actually flinched at his tone, but never removed her gaze from his face. She sighed out loud, and took her drink. Taking a sip, before speaking._

_"Honestly, Naruto-kun... I don't know..." She then started drinking more from her glass._

_They stayed there for an hour in silence. Naruto having more than eleven bottles empty, and nearly done with his twelfth. Yugao had her glass refilled about four times, but she was tipsy. Her cheeks flushing from the alcohol. Naruto also had an ashtray near him, with about six cigarettes out, and working on his seventh. Yugao finally spoke, when he put the cancer stick out._

_"Naruto-kun? What would you do if someone confessed that they love you?" She asked, not even looking at him. Naruto stayed silent for a moment, contemplating the answer. After a half-minute, he replied. "That depends... I don't know if I could do anything right now, not since... Sakura-hime..." He sighed, almost flinching at the memories. Yugao cast her gaze down as well._

_"I suppose, that you wouldn't. It's only been nearly a month and a half..." She said sadly, as she still thought of Hayate at times. She finished her fifth round, and turned back to him. She was starting to feel the effects of drinking so much, and wondering if it was Naruto's blood; or the Kyuubi, for not letting him even get flushed from the amount he drank. Her gaze then went slightly lower, towards his defined chest._

_She didn't know why, but she started to think about what it would like to be held by the young man. She almost giggled at asking herself why. '_He is strong, and handsome now..._' She then cast her gaze back to the side of his face that was presented to her, and let her eyes fall to his lips. '_I shouldn't even consider it..._' She thought, but wondered why she was asking herself if she shouldn't tell him how she was feeling._

_"Will you walk me home, Naruto-kun?" She asked after turning back to the bartender, and signaling the man that she was done and ready to pay. She turned back, to see Naruto nod, but pouted slightly when she saw him take her bill and paid for both. "Sure, Taicho." He then stood, and offered her his hand to help her up. They left the establishment and set out at a leisurely pace._

_As they walked to the Shinobi Housing District, that was only finished a few weeks before, Yugao never took her gaze from the blonde next to her. His gaze was cast forward, and appearing lost again. She felt her eyes moisten again, knowing that he was hurting inside, and wishing to help him. Her heart nearly broke when she saw his gaze turn to a ring he had in his pocket. Having pulled it out. It wasn't a fancy engagement ring, it was in the shape of a fox's head, while the band looked like the creatures tail._

_He placed the ring back in his pocket, and she could see a single tear fall from his left eye. As they approached her apartment, she came to a decision. She would tell him, and she would make sure to heal his heart. Even if it brought about the end of hope for her._

_As they arrived at her door, she turned to him. "Naruto-kun... I have something to tell you." She said as her cheeks flushed more. She was still a little tipsy, and hoped that he thought it was only because of the alcohol. "I... I hope that you can accept this." She said, before she lunged forward, grasping him and bringing his face down a little. She then kissed him chastely. Her eyes were closed, while his widened slightly._

_As she let go of him, she whispered. "Ashiteru, Naruto-kun." She then turned and nearly ran into her apartment. As the door closed, Naruto stood there with his eyes still wide. He slowly came back to reallity, and turned to head to his own apartment. '_What just happened?_' He asked himself, not expecting Kurama to be awake. __**"Isn't it obvious, baka? She just said that she loves you! I swear, you've gone back to being a complete RETARD!"**__ The fox yelled._

_Naruto flinched at the loud voice of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, before heading home and to bed._

_xxx_

"It wasn't the average relationship. She had lost her betrothed about three years before. And I was still grieving over Sakura-hime." Naruto said as he blew smoke into the air of the shrine, having lit a cigarette halfway through. "She was older than I, by around ten to twelve years. But we became happy after awhile..." He then glanced to Saeko. "She was also the one who taught me how to properly weild a single blade." He then cast his gaze back up. "We had a few missions, but most were just back up and rescue ops... Though I took far more than they did before that night."

_xxx_

_Naruto grunted as he got up, having been thrown to the ground in the spar he was having with Yugao. "Well you've gotten better. I can't hold back anymore Naruto-kun." The purple haired woman said with a smile. It had been a few days since they went drinking, and the conversation the next morning._

_"Yeah, well, at least I wasn't using Bi's Style." He said after nursing his rib. "That still hurt Yugao-chan." The AnBu Captain laughed at that, before stepping up to the blonde and offering a hand in getting off his ass. She also noticed the cuts from her sword disappearing. "You know... I'm a little envious of your healing ability, Naruto-kun."_

_Naruto turned his gaze to her masked face, his own Kitsune mask hiding his slight blush from her starring. "Y-yeah, well... I don't know if it's because of Kurama or not, so..." He winced as he heard the fox nearly scream in his head. __**"YOU IDIOT! Of course it's not me. I only heal Vital Wounds. Do you think I could bother to heal every little scrape you get?! Stupid Uzumaki's, and their stupid life force..."**_

_Naruto didn't know whether to sweatdrop, or laugh at the fox's mumbling. He then turned back to his captain as she spoke to him. "Why don't we go to the bar? It'd be nice to spend time with you... After you take a shower, of course." Naruto paused for a moment, and then nodded. "Sure. I'll be there at about 19:00." He said, before heading off. He didn't notice his Captain's gaze towards his ass. "Mhmm. I'll see you then, Naruto-kun."_

_As he left, Naruto sighed. '_Damnit... I really shouldn't be anticipating anything like this... Why don't I feel like I'm betraying Sakura-hime?_' He then reached into his pocket, pulling out the same ring. He starred at it, whilst moving on auto-pilot back to his apartment. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, he didn't even notice as other Shinobi saluted to him. He cared little for interacting with others, even if he seemed to try._

_He knew that Hinata was still trying to get him to accept her love. '_I just don't see myself with someone like that..._' He then put the ring back into his pocket and cast his gaze to the left. Seeing the only thing that survived Peins attack. '_You didn't have to go through this, did you? ...Damnit..._' He almost scoffed after turning from his father's image. He also sensed that Hinata was following him again. '_How the fuck does she know that I have this mask? They're supposed to have seals that block those fucking eyes!_'_

_"Naruto-Kun!" He heard her call but decided to just keep moving. He kept his pace, even when she tried to get closer. "Naruto-kun, Wait!" He nearly groweled as she called out again. For a few minutes he just put up with it, before finally stopping. He stood ontop of the building just outside of the Hyuuga's new compound, and turned around as she reached him. She was barely panting trying to keep up with him._

_"Why are you following me?" He asked in a monotone like way. Not even caring when she flinched as though struck. "I-I just wanted to see i-if you're okay. I-" He cut her off. "I'm fine." He then turned away. "Wait!" She called again. "W-would you like to go to I-Ichira-" He turned back to her and snarled. "Leave me alone, Hinata! I'm not interested!" He then shunshined away, not even caring if she was crying. He would continue this for awhile, not knowing how stubborn she could be._

_xxx_

"I should have been more kind, and just let her down gently. But I didn't even really know how to deal with a girl who was determined to get me." Naruto said, flicking the ashes from another cigarette away from him. "It would take untill Yugao-hime and I finally spent a night in my bed, before she left me alone." He took another drag, and sighed after emptying his lungs of the nicotine. "She drove herself to death in the war. She was a good friend, but I pushed her away. It's one of many other things that I regret."

_xxx_

_"Kitsune." Tsunade said, calling Naruto by his mask. The blonde appeared kneeling before the Godaime Hokage, who was tired, and still injured from the fight with Madara. "You and your team are given a few days leave. Be sure to tell your captain this, and I mean you will actually relax." She said, sternely. The Fox masked Naruto then stood slowly. "Hai, Hokage-sama." He replied, before stepping into the shadows of the office, his mask vanishing into the blackness. Leaving the office._

_Tsunade sighed, and turned to look out the window of her office. The sun had already set, but in the shadow cast by her chair, one could see a single tear slide down her cheek. "I miss her too, gaki. I hope Yugao can pull you out of this..." She whispered to the empty room. She then grabbed a bottle of Rice Wine, and a shot glass._

_AnBu Training Ground 16:_

_Naruto appeared in his team's training ground. Seeing everyone there, he walked towards them. "Oi! Got orders!?" He heard the teams medic ask. The man's monkey styled mask appearing to need some repair. Naruto nodded, and then turned to Yugao. The purple haired Sword Mistress sheathing her blade after cleaning it. "What is it Kitsune?" Naruto nearly smiled as she asked._

_"Hokage-sama has ordered us a few days off." He spoke, officially sounding as though he had no emotion. This was the usual when they were on duty. The Monkey masked Medic jumped up from his sitting position. "Alright! I'ma go straight home, grab some stuff, and then go to the local bar! See you all!" After saying that, the man disappeared in a shunshin. The other member shook his head, before leaving in the same way. His hawk mask being the last thing to disappear._

_"Well this is some good news, ne Naruto-kun?" Yugao asked the blonde. He nodded, before being grabbed. She tore both of there masks off, and then locked lips with the surprised blonde. After a moment, she stopped, before speaking again. "Now we are going to go eat dinner, and then go to your apartment. Understand?" Naruto shivered at her tone, and the fake innocent smile she had. "Yes'm, Taicho." His voice slightly going an octave higher. "Good. Now go get cleaned up." She ordered before disappearing in her personal shunshin. Fur flying everywhere._

_'_What am I getting myself into?_' He asked himself, not even paying attention to Kurama's chuckling, before also using a shunshin. Black feathers falling like dark snow around the place he just vacated._

_xxx_

"We had gone to a local Sushi Bar, one that had just opened up and was a bit more fancy than the normal stands." Naruto said, starring at the old fox-like ring that he had pulled from a seal in his coat. "That was also the night we made love... It was just barely a week before we were sent to Nami-no-Kuni. She died in that country, and it was Sasuke who had pierced her heart with his sword." He then looked at Saeko, and she could see a few tears falling from his eyes.

"It was the day that I recieved these eyes. And these eyes showed me that she was carrying a fetus... I killed Sasuke that day, and in my rage, I put the Island Nation beneath the waves. Nami-no-Kuni was destroyed, and barely anything remained above sea level."

Naruto then focussed once more on his memories. "Awhile after that day, I met Yuna, who was a Kiri Med-nin. She pulled me from the darkness I had shrouded myself in."

_xxx_

_Naruto stood before Tsunade, they were in the newest Forward Command Center. Having recieved Naruto's report and seeing his new eyes from his mask's eyeholes, Tsunade sighed. "And this all happened only a few days ago... We saw the explosion in Nami, and feared something may have happened." She then grabbed a bottle, before asking. "What of your team?"_

_Naruto stood like a statue, not even moving his eyes from her as he answered with a cold tone. "KIA. The whole operation was an ambush. White Zetsu count was off, as there was more than the counted four-hundred." Tsunade groaned at the news. But winced as she remembered about Yugao. "Was she... Carrying?" She asked._

_She saw Naruto tense, as though he would strike whoever spoke next. "... Hai." Tsunade then felt tears begin to form in her eyes after hearing his hesitant answer. She sighed again, and thought for a moment. "We can't afford to let you have a lot of time off, but... Take two days, then report back. I'll have a new team ready for you. You will have a better Combat Medic. That's all I can say about them." She saw him nod, and almost ran to hug him when she saw the pain in his eyes. "You're dismissed." She whispered. After he nodded again, he disappeared in a shunshin, leaving a ring of black feathers in the office._

_'_How the hell does he do that?_' She wondered, before opening her bottle and taking a large gulp of the drink. "This is all I can do right now Naruto. Two days is pushing it... Shit, I forgot to tell him about Hinata..."_

_xxx_

"Those two days, I was a mess. Not even my friends could try to pull me out of it, and it only got worse on the second day. My old buddy Kiba tried to beat the living hell out of me, all while screaming about how Hinata was killed." Naruto said, looking straight at the shrine's statue. "When we fought, I had nearly destroyed him. I made it seem like I didn't care about Hinata's death..." He paused for a moment, as if trying to remember a small detail. "I didn't cry that day, or for awhile after. I hadn't even went to apologize after I whipped Kiba's ass... None of my friends tried to approach after that for quite awhile."

Saeko nodded, while looking at the blonde with a few tears in her eyes. She somewhat understood about how angry he must have been at that time. "How long did it take for you to push away the darkness, Naruto-kun?" She asked in nearly a whisper. Naruto heard it, and looked back towards her. "Honestly... I never did. I gave up on trying to look for happiness, and my sensei's wish for peace... I threw that out of the proverbial window." He answered, but then said. "Yuna found me though, and she had been suffering almost as long as I had. We found comfort in each other, after we met."

_xxx_

_Alliance Black Ops Squad Team 5 (ABOS Team 5: The Blades):_

_"Kitsune-Taicho, We of team five are assembled and awaiting orders. Sir." Spoke a voice behind Naruto, that he thought sounded beautiful. Though he could tell the speaker was hiding her own pain. The newly appointed captain turned to see three people standing at attention. Two women, and one male. The one who spoke wore Kiri's own Black Ops Forces gear, and had a mask that was decorated with crimson snow flakes and Kirigakure's emblem. Her hair reached to the middle of her back, and was a light orange color. He would have commented, but decided against it. She also carried pouches, that he could smell, contained medicinal supplies. She wore a sword on her right hip, that screamed of a wintery death._

_The woman to the Kiri Medic's right had Kumo's own gear, and wore a face mask like Kakashi's that covered up to her nose hiding most of her chocolate colored skin. Her blueish-white hair covered her right eye, and the left was nearly gold. She carried two swords across her back that looked to be serrated cleavers. She wore her Kumo headband around her neck, and the newer Shinobi Alliance headband was grafted to the front of her uniform. Her left eye appeared to be taking him in with a bit of curiousity, but looked far more lazy than even Shikimaru's eyes when he would first wake up._

_Naruto then gazed at the man, who he could easily tell was from Iwa. The man wore red combat robes and a grey colored vest designed like Konoha's AnBu Armor. He carried two daggers in a black sash, and a bandolier full of proffessional throwing knives. He also had three pouches on the back of his waist. His hair was a burnt brownish color, and was swept back. His eyes were a molten orange, and seemed to be as full of life as Naruto's once were. He also had a goatee that was a darker brown than the rest of his hair, with slightly thicker brows than normal. Though they were nowhere near as bad as Gai's. He also had a pet Parrot on his shoulder. The bird suddenly spoke after Naruto's inspection with the usual coo when starting. "Blow up the baka's!" Naruto would have laughed after the bird whistled, but didn't even feel like chuckling. Instead he starred at the woman from Kiri._

_"Am I correct in assuming that you are our medic?" He spoke in a cold tone. The Orange haired woman saluted before speaking. "Hai Taicho." Naruto gazed at her mask for a few moments, before nodding and turning back to look out at the sea from the cliff they stood on. "Good. Take the day to rest from your traveling. Tomorrow we will head out onto the water, so that I can see what you all are capable of." He then raised his right hand pointing to a small campfire. The bottom of his black trench coat floating slowly with the breeze. "Be up and ready by 05:00. Dismissed." The three saluted and went over to set up camp. Naruto placed his hand back into his coat pocket, but narrowed his eyes and gazed to the left. '_Do you feel that, Kurama?_' He asked mentally._

_**"Yes gaki. It looks like we will get to see what these new ones are capable of soon." **__The fox replied, as it sensed malavolence from a few miles away. The Nine-Tailed Fox then cast it's gaze upward, after cutting the connection and then sighing. _**'I hope you can get over her Naruto. You are even worse then when Sakura was killed.' **_Kurama thought, before looking downwards again. _**'You would've been a father... What would you do, Ji-san Hagaromo?'**_ The fox then laid it's head back down._

_xxx_

"I stayed up that night. A White Zetsu platoon was just a few miles away from our camp. It numbered around five hundred of the persistent bastards, and there was only us four and another squad of Jounin." Naruto said, as he lit up another cigarette. The night was still young, and he had already went through five. His eyes were glazed over, and the pain was clearly brodcasted from the orbs that glowed in a dim and sad light. "I let them rest for a few hours, the Zetsu were approaching at a steady pace. The malice I could sense from these artificial soldiers was nearly a physical force. The others felt it only when the first wave hit."

Naruto took a drag, and slowly let the nicotine fester in his lungs before releasing it back out in a sigh. "It was Yuna's first time facing the freaks, and if I didn't use Kurama's Chakra... We all would have died. It was because of using the fox's Chakra that reinforcements arrived." He then looked at Saeko. "Elite Jounin Hatake Kakashi, my sensei, and the student of my father, arrived with three other Ninjutsu Specialists. Though two of them perrished." He cast his gaze towards the rafters holding the roof over them.

_xxx_

_It happened in the span of a heartbeat. The three new recruites looked to their new captain, and saw him get shrouded in a glowing cloak of energy, and then felt the Killing Intent from multiple sources. By the time they realized that they were under attack, Naruto had already killed three of the White Abominations. "MOVE IT!" The Fox Masked Blonde shouted, his O-Katana already bisecting another, and was flashing towards a few more. They then noticed how many of the humanoid things were marching out of the tree line. The Snowflake Masked Medic's eyes widened as one of the Zetsu Clones got inside of her guard, and ducked as it tried to punch her in the face. "Shit!" She mumbled, as she grabbed a Kunai and sliced it's neck open._

_The Iwa Demolitions Expert of the squad stepped to the left, dodging a right hook from another, and slammed his right palm into the clone's chest. As he threw the Zetsu Clone, his parrot screeched out, catching the attention of a few more. "Fire in the hole!" As the clone hit three more, it glowed for a split second, and then went out in a fireball. Taking a few more than those it hit. The man then looked to the sword weilder of Kumo, and saw her cleave two in half simultainiously in a single move. The woman continued running in a serpentine pattern and cleaving around a dozen of the clones. The Iwa nin then bit his thumb and ran it across his left palm, summoning his own blade._

_From the smoke, a cutlass appeared. It's blade glistening in the moonlight with a silvery light. The edge of the blade was sharp, and the tip looked ready to impale his oponents. Along the spine of the blade was serrated teeth, starting six inches off of the hilt and running the rest of the two and a half blade. The hand guard was gold and had a Parrot's depiction right in the middle, where his middle finger was. The guard was like a knuckle duster type weapon. The handle was wrapped in a red cloth that was tied at the bottom, and extended almost a foot from the handle with the two ends of the cloth. He then slashed to his right, just behind his field of view, cleaving a Zetsu Clone's head in half horizontally. Twisting around to the left, he brought the serrated side raking across the chest of another, leaving the clone with bearly an inch of skin left connecting to it's spine, or at least what should have been the spine. He then noticed the clone still moving. He then grabbed one of the daggers from his belt, and stabbed the clone in the head with it._

_The Medic of the group pulled her sword out in a quick-draw manouver, leaving a slicing flash of silver that cleaved a Zetsu Clone from the right shoulder to the left hip. The clone's yellow eye widened, as it fell in two peices and felt it's insides being frozen. "Taicho!" The medic called as she looked towards the tree line, and nearly gasped. She saw multiple straight flash lines appearing every few nano-seconds, and watched as one clone after another was sliced into multiple peices. _'Holy Shit... Who is this guy?' _She asked in thought, before dodging another clone and decapitating it. She then nearly jumped as a flash of yellow appeared behind her and decimated another Zetsu Clone. Turning around she saw the Fox Mask of her new captain, enshrouded in a golden glow and deep purple ringed eyes staring into her own. "Don't stop, keep moving and slicing. Head west along the cliffside, and hold out until backup arrives." He said loudly enough for the others to hear, before flashing back into the trees and getting back to slicing through Zetsu Clones._

_"You heard the man! MOVE IT!" She shouted to the others as she cleaved through another clone, and started moving at Jounin level speeds to the west. The other two jumped away from their own fights and ran to follow. The three only had to get rid of a few more clones before breaking through the line, and kept running as more of the clones followed them._

_Naruto spotted the three moving away, and also saw the clones giving chase. "Not on my watch, assholes." He said, and then moved at speeds that they couldn't see, appearing in the middle of the clones that were chasing the team. He flicked his sword from it's scabbard in another quick-draw. His sword taking the lives of the artificial soldiers in a flash. He then moved around another three, appearing as nothing but a streak of golden light and slicing each one fourteen times. Leaving nothing but sliced remains that looked like they belonged in a proffesional meat packing plant, and flashing away to catch up to his team._

_As the four of them ran, heading downhill and towards a beach, Naruto felt a familiar presence coming from it. _'Well this will help..._' He thought, before looking to his team. "We'll be making our stand on that beach. Stay close to the water, if you have the chakra then move outwards untill there is at least ten feet between your feet and the shore beneath the waves." He said, knowing that the Zetsu had a bit more trouble with moving through water. "Reinforcements are close, Jounin Hatake Kakashi is moving towards us." Naruto then glanced behind his left shoulder, and moved to block an attack heading towards the team's medic. "KEEP MOVING!" He shouted._

_He shot a wind bullet into the group of Zetsu, before turning back to follow his team._

_As they reached the shoreline of the beach, they heard the shout of two people. "__**Katon: Dragon Flame Bombs**__." The rest of the team turned to see a swirling vortex appear just behind them, that shot a gout of powerful flames, while another burst of fire came from the left. The flames raced into a the group of Zetsu, amd the team noticed a Shadow Clone of a legend that was keeping the portal open. They saw the form of the man who was said to have copied over a thousand techniques. Another Shadow Clone dove in from abouve with his hand encased in Lightning. They also saw one woman who wore a tan trench coat, spitting more fire from where she stood to the left._

_"Anko, cover!" They heard the voice of the real Kakashi shout out, as he started throwing waves of Lightening Encased Kunai towards another group of Zetsu Clones that were running in their direction. Two more Jounin were finished flying through hand signs. One summoning a wave of wind, and the other pulling a Dragon of water from the ocean. The team saw their captain joining Kakashi in decemating the Zetsu Clones, and their demolitionist pulled a red ball from one of his pouches. The Iwa-nin threw the ball over the others, and into the trees that the Zetsu Clones kept appearing from._

_The man's parrot suddenly cried out, before a flash of white overcame them. "Oh Shit! Duck!" Everyone listened to the bird's suggestion, and dove down as the sound of thunder cried out, and then fire went up into the air in a massive explosion. Igniting most of the trees. The shockwave threw many of the white abominations away from the area, and with enough force to break some of them in half on impact with other objects._

_Naruto looked back to the trees, and noticed some of the Zetsu Clones standing back up. "...Kakashi..." He spoke over his shoulder, and the Copy Ninja stepped up to him. "Yeah?" He then noticed Naruto tense up, as black, white, and blue chakra formed what looked like a Rasengan in the blonde's hand. "Right." Kakashi then used a shunshin to get to the others, and noticed his water user getting his spine snapped. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE!" He hollered as he appeared next to the clone and severed it's head from the shoulders._

_The newly formed squad of operatives looked to their captain for a breif second, and saw the glow from his technique. Not even bothering to answer, they ran._

_xxx_

"The technique I used was a variant of Kurama's Tailed Beast Bomb. I ran into the treeline after it was formed and struck one of the Zetsu Clones... I also had to use Kurama's Chakra to get out of there." Naruto said as drank a small amount from his water bottle. He then put his hand infront of Saeko, and formed a small Blackish/Red ball of Chakra for her to see. "Although Kurama is no longer with me, I can still use such abilities..." Saeko could feel the power storming through such a small thing. She could also feel the heat rise as it floated just a few inches from his palm. "The explosion was on par with a Hydrogen Bomb, and the technique was no larger than this at that time. Now... I could probably destroy half of Japan with this."

Saeko's eyes widened, as she looked a little more closely, and saw the raging storm inside of it. The power currents of the ball were small, and flowing in every direction, but she could see the blue and white particles moving at speeds that she knew even a supersonic jet would be hard pressed to match. "Half of... Japan?" She asked in a whisper.

Naruto nodded, and spoke again. "If I add more Chakra, and compress it to an even smaller orb... With only a twentieth of my reserves, half of the earth would ignite." Saeko then looked at him, after gasping. "Though I could never personally do that, unless if I absolutely had to. It's a last resort." He then allowed the technique to cancel out and be reabsorbed into his palm. The Blackish/Red glow and the temperature dropped back to normal.

Naruto sighed before getting back into his story. "After that, My team and I made our way back to Command. It was there that I learned their names. I also found out about our medics depression. They were Mira from Kumo, Jin from Iwa, and... Yuna from Kiri." He sighed again, and pulled out another cigarette. "We had many assault and demolition type missions. Quite a few bandit raids too, since Obito saw fit to rope criminals into his army. Yuna and I grew close after a little while. We connected a bit, she had lost her brother and sister in-law when the second company was attacked. Her parents were killed by bandits before the war, and most of her friends also fell in various other battles."

He sighed again, before grabbing another smoke. Lighting it, and briefly wondering why he started that small habbit. "After nearly two weeks, we were sent on a mission. It was supposed to be a high A-rank... But Obito showed up, personally."

_xxx_

_"We are tasked with the destruction of a small fort that is located close to the border of Tsuchi-no-Kuni. This fortress contains mainly bandits, but is rumored to have a few Nuke-nin as well." Naruto said, as he stood before his team. His stature was rigid, and Yuna thought his back was as straight as a board. "We currently have no idea if they have joined Akatsuki, or not. However, the locals have appealed to the Diamyo of Earth for someone to take them out." He then grabbed a map from his pouch, that showed the border of the Land of Earth and the Land of Waterfalls. There was a circled area just east of the borderline._

_"The fort is roughly four miles west of a small farming village, that has been attacked a few times in the past month." Naruto then pulled his mask off, and grabbed a cigarette. "Our main objective is to destroy the fort, and slaughter the criminals. However, we are to also obtain any information on whether or not the Nuke-nin, if there are any, have decided to join Akatsuki." He said, as he looked into the faces of each team member. "Gear up, and be ready to move out by dusk. We'll come up with a stratagem after scouting the place. Dismissed."_

_Jin, and Mira stood before heading out of the small briefing room. Yuna stayed behind however, hoping to speak with the blonde. "Taicho, if I may?" The blonde looked up from the map towards the teams medic, a stream of smoke flowing up from his cancer stick and leaving a thin sheet in the room. "What is it, Yuna?" He asked, sounding tired. She also took note that he looked it too, as she could spot a light coloring of blue around his eyes. Just barely visible in the light._

_She paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "If we find the Nuke-nin known as Tsukimura Shiken, B-class, in this mission... Please, allow me to kill him by myself." The woman who was only a little younger than him said, with a resolve that he could easily recognize. He thought of it for a few minutes, starring straight into her chocolate brown eyes, before sighing. "Tell you what... If he is in this fort, and you get the chance, I'll allow you to gut him. If, and only IF, he is alone and you have the chance to stab him in the back. Otherwise, you wait for one of us to get there to watch your back." He finally said as he crushed his cigarette into the floor._

_"I will not allow you to throw your life away just for something as petty as revenge. If I can help it, you three will not fall in any mission." He said. Yuna frowned for a moment. "Didn't you seek vegence once before?" She asked, though regretted it as she saw him harden his gaze. "I may have, but it is my job to lead you through any mission, and get back alive." He groweled. "Get prepped. We leave when the sun sets." Yuna saluted, and walked away._

_Naruto sighed, as he watched her leave. '_But even I still want revenge... I just can't let it consume you._' He thought, as he looked back to the map. '_I'll have to be vigilent... Something doesn't feel right with this._' He then grabbed his mask, placing it on his face, and left the room. Heading through the tight corridors of the bunker they had taken residence in, on his way to the entrance. He would wait for the others, and plan for the information that they didn't have._

_As he stepped out of the cliffside entrance, he palmed a certain kunai. On the handle was writing that most would think was just gibberish. '_I'll at least be able to test this in battle._' The kunai wasn't as fancy as his father's, but it wasn't as plain as normal either. The writing on the handle could also be covered with another layer of the standerd guaze that was normally wrapped around the throwing weapons. '_Hiraishin. The Flying Thunder God... Will I be as good as you were, Tou-san?_' He asked himself, but couldn't answer, even if he could talk to the man again._

_Naruto didn't need the jutsu to move at insane speeds on the battle field, he did have Kurama after all. '_I will only need this to extract my team, and get back... But I want to uphold this legacy by mastering it._' He thought with as much conviction as he used to show throughout his young life. He then threw one into the dirt and turned to the guardsman of the base. "Make sure that stays there." The Shinobi saluted, as Naruto turned to head back inside._

_-Three hours later-_

_The sun had finally gone below the horizon. Naruto's team jumped through the trees, utilizing the age old Shinobi of the Forests method of travel. They made narry a sound, even when there feet touched down to leap again. The breeze that wound through the trees was cooler than normal due to being so close to the Land of Waterfalls. Naruto never really cared why the climate changed so drastically when crossing borders to other countries, and it didn't appear to affect him as it did Jin, and Mira. Yuna appeared to be a little more comfortable in the cooler climate._

_Naruto stopped, and raised his hand. The others stopped as well, each being hidden by the shadows and the leaves. Already bringing their Chakra levels down, so as not to alert anyone of their presence. Only a trained sensor would spot them._

_"-Keep to the shadows. If you take out a patrol, or watchman, hide the corpse.-" He signed to them, using his hands. He didn't even need to look to see if they aknowleged the order. "-Dem-op. Lay charges along the Gates. When all watch is out, regroup, set off.-" He heard Jin set off, his parrot landing on the blonde's shoulder. The others would strike any watchmen from the shadows. They did have an advantage, as the edges of the treeline was closer than it should have been. No one had used this base, except for bandits, in many years._

_"-Medic. Keep watch. Circle Left. Drop 'em in two.-" He signed to Yuna, and then signed Mira to go right. He felt them leave, as he looked ahead to the gates. Noticing Jin place his last two charges, the blonde threw five Kunai above the wall. His Kunai landed in the throats of four archers, while the last quietly stuck into the head of one that was replacing one of the four he hit. He then looked back to Jin, as the Iwa-nin came back to his position._

_"-Wait till drops are confirmed.-" He signed to the Demolitionist. They waited nearly two minutes, until their short-wave radios clicked twice. Naruto raised his hand infront of Jin, and then clenched his fist. Jin nodded, and raised his hands into the Ram Seal. "Katsu." The man whispered. Naruto grabbed him and used Shunshin to get them past the wall as the charges went off._

_Naruto appeared with Jin on side of the tallest tower, using a minimal amount of chakra to stick to the stone. "Regroup up top with the others." Jin nodded, and ran up the side, avoiding the windows, and any openings for archers. Naruto sighed, and made three clones, though winced as the thrice damned shared vision opened with them. '_It's worse than dispelling a thousand clones at once..._' He grumbeled mentally. He watched as he saw many bandits surrounded the smoking ruins of the gate, also noticing two Chunin level signatures amongst them._

_His eyes then widened, when for a brief moment, he felt a signature he had forced himself to get aquainted with. He felt a drop of sweat run down his brow, even as the signature disappeared. '_Obito's here? How the hell?_' He put his hand to his ear, and spoke quietly into the radio. "Fall back. Operation compromised. Fake Madara is in the fort, we can not engage him." He then stiffened as he felt Jin's signature drop cold in his sensing range. He also felt the other two on top of the tower. "Shit!" He grimaced as he activated Kurama's chakra, and shot up the tower._

_He made it up in time to see the Fake Madara stab Mira in the chest from behind. "Well hello, Naruto. So glad to see you. Tell me, did it trouble you when you murdered your best friend?" The man spoke, as Naruto flashed infront of Yuna. "Did it trouble you when you murdered your sensei, Obito?" Naruto retorted, as he drew his Blade. The two stood facing each other. Discreetly, Naruto activated a barrier around the roof of the tower, as he noticed the masked man about to teleport. "I'm afraid your eyes won't help you escape." Naruto spoke, and settled into a stance where he held his sword with two hands at his left hip. His right foot in front, and shoulders relaxed. "So it would seem. I am impressed that you have gotten so far in Fuinjutsu." The now known Obito then pulled a Tanto from his hip. "Let us see if you can rival your father." He spoke, before shooting forth to engage the blonde._

_xxx_

"Of all the opponents I've ever faced, Uchiha Obito was the hardest to fight. It was never because he was powerful, for he was strong, but the kicker was hitting him. The barrier I placed wouldn't let him teleport away using his thrice damned Sharingan, but he was still able to make himself intangible." Naruto said, after lighting another cigarette. "Hitting the bastard was a chore, and even then one still had to break through his armor. He wasn't a master of seals, but he at least knew how to make his armor stronger. Not to mention that robe of his, it wouldn't even tear." Naruto clenched his right hand slightly, and then looked at Saeko.

The sword woman had taken to sitting next to him. Her head resting on his right shoulder, though she was still awake. She rubbed his arm, with an absent mind. Naruto stared at her hand, as it brought a little comfort to him. "The alliance only learned who he really was a few days prior, and Kakashi-sensei was in turmoil. Obito had originally been on a team with Kakashi-sensei, and had given the Legendary Copy-Cat his eye a few years before I was born when they were nearly killed on a mission in the Third War. Obito was thought to have died then." Naruto spoke with a small amount of anger in his voice at the last sentence. He felt Saeko grip his arm, letting him know that she could feel his anger.

"That battle, on top of that tower, was hell. I had also made a second barrier around Yuna, who was able to grab Mira away from the fight as it started. Jin was already gone, but we were able to get to Mira in time to save her. Obito had only pierced a lung." Naruto said, before continuing in a whisper. "I thank Kami that we were able to." His eyes then glazed over. "It was after that fight, when we were able to get out alive, that Yuna and I started our relationship. Though it wasn't really one until later." He chuckled, though there was no mirth in it. "Obito was a bastard, though I should consider myself lucky that Madara wasn't there."

_xxx_

_Naruto's blade sliced through the air, at a speed that even Obito was having trouble following. Naruto snarled as his blade slipped through the Uchiha's intangible state. The fox mask that Naruto wore, was in peices from only a few minutes in to the fight. It had already been over twenty since the start. '_He's getting faster, and I'm almost at my limit._' Obito thought, before forcing himself to dodge a swipe that was almost glowing purple. "What!?" He screamed as he saw blood flow from his left arm. Naruto's form then disappeared in a blure to Obito's Sharingan._

_Yuna had already healed Mira, as best as she could with her limited supplies. The wound had taken more Chakra than she thought in order to close it enough for the lung to work. She then looked up towards her Taicho, and saw something she would always remember. Naruto grasped his blade, having returned it to it's sheath. His form kneeling while faceing the masked Uchiha. Suddenly a flash of purple surrounded the two fighters, before Naruto's form disappeared. She then heard the blonde's whisper._

_"Die." As that single word resounded with the force of gong, a dark mist surrounded Obito. He appeared to freeze as hundreds of slash marks appeared arround him, and then Naruto reappeared. He was kneeling, and had his eyes closed. His sword slowly being sheathed infront of his face. He then breathed out, and finished sheathing his blade. As the sound clinking metal rung out, flashes of light appeared behind him in perfect lines. All appearing to go through the masked Uchiha._

_Naruto knew that it wasn't fatal, but he smirked as he then held his hand out. An object fell into his hand with a wet ploping noise. Yuna saw Naruto smirk as he held the small thing out infront of him. "I believe this is the second time you've lost one of these. Am I right, Obito?" She then heard the man gasp, before screaming in rage and flooding the area with a Killing Intent that she never could have believed to exist. "DAMN YOU NARUTO! I WILL KILL YOU, MARK MY WORDS!"_

_The masked Uchiha then jumped away, and through the barrier, retreating while clutching the right side of his face. The white mask fell before them, having been discarded by Obito when he tried to nurse his wound. Yuna looked towards Naruto's hand, and gasped. In Naruto's palm was an eye, with an iris that was red and had three distinct markings in a circle around the pupil. He then crushed the offending object, with a chuckle, before throwing the remains on the ground._

_Naruto turned to the medic, and released his barriers. He approached Yuna, and the wounded Mira, holding his hand out to them. "Let's get out of here." He said, before grabbing both, and disappearing in a flash shadows._

**xxx**

**Alright. Here we are. As I said, this chapter was a bit shorter than I would have liked, and I'm not even done with Naruto's War Days. But this should hold.**

**And yes. I had Naruto rip out Obito's fucking pink eye. Stupid Monkey deserved it. For those who are wondering. The final move of this chapter is borrowed from 'Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition.' It is a move that only Vergil can use, and took me awhile of grinding the Bloody Palace to purchase. It's called 'Judgment Cut End.'**

**I swear, even without the super mode costume, Vergil is OP in game. I'll admit that I was expecting him to be slightly better than in DMC 3 and the rehash game, but once I got some decent skills for him... I nearly screamed like a fangirl when I flashed through the game on Devil Hunter setting in four hours. Then I got the Judgment Cut... and I had to sit for awhile, starring at my screen with the biggest shit eating grin I've ever had stuck to my face. Now I'm going to see if I can get through Heaven or Hell mode.**

**Hope to have the next chapter up in a month or two. As I said, I'm going to make the chapters longer now. Have a good one everybody.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, The Methos is back and ready to continue.**

**Last chapter recieved a bit of flames, but whatever. I don't care. There was a reason for that chapter, and I had it all planned. Fortunately there will only be one more section where there'll be a flashback, but it'll be about Project One instead. Now I am currently debating on whether or not it'll be from the Legendary Hell's Gate that this Epidemic started, or use something else. I'll think about it.**

**To guest reviewers: Honestly... I don't give a Flying Pigs Ass if you don't like a small thing in a Fic, if you can't sign in to your own accounts to leave constructive criticism, or just to say it's a decent fic, then please... By your leave, Get the fuck off your asses and get a life. I've read too many Guest Reviews on other fics that I don't care what you say here or there. Accounts are free. Make one. -Rant over.**

**In this chapter, at the begining, Naruto will finish his War Days with a brief summary of what happened. Then, after a few paragraphs, I'll get moving along again. I would like to thank all of you who are still reading SOTD, and as I like to respond to all of my reviews when possible, I hope to keep you interested. So let's get rolling, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Nope... Still don't own these two franchises. And since Harvy Birdman never returned my calls to fight a legal battle about getting ownership, I'm just going to have to say fuck it. So I will never own Naruto, or Highschool of the Dead. But I do own a bottle of Budweiser, and I shall drink that beer.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 8: The Manor PT 1**

_Last Time:_

_"I believe this is the second time you've lost one of these. Am I right, Obito?" She then heard the man gasp, before screaming in rage and flooding the area with a Killing Intent that she never could have believed to exist. "DAMN YOU NARUTO! I WILL KILL YOU, MARK MY WORDS!"_

_The masked Uchiha then jumped away, and through the barrier, retreating while clutching the right side of his face. The white mask fell before them, having been discarded by Obito when he tried to nurse his wound. Yuna looked towards Naruto's hand, and gasped. In Naruto's palm was an eye, with an iris that was red and had three distinct markings in a circle around the pupil. He then crushed the offending object, with a chuckle, before throwing the remains on the ground._

_Naruto turned to the medic, and released his barriers. He approached Yuna, and the wounded Mira, holding his hand out to them. "Let's get out of here." He said, before grabbing both, and disappearing in a flash shadows._

Now:

"I still don't know how it happened, but it was after that fight that we started out as friends with benefits. After a few weeks, we became an actual couple." The blonde said, as he glanced to the candle he had grabbed when he first started his story. It was nearing half done, and the flickering flame gave enough light to cast a sorrowfull shadow on the shrines statue. Naruto hated such lighting. "We helped each other, but in the end it wouldn't matter. Just like Yugao, she was killed while pregnant, barely even getting to the second trimester."

Naruto sighed, and fell silent for a few moments. "I was the one to end her life... Madara had somehow found a way to use what was called the Kotoamatsukami, and turned a third of the alliance. Yuna was one of them." Naruto grabbed another cigarette, lighting the tobacco with a small bit of Fire Chakra. "With four of our five leaders being killed by our turned allies, I was promoted to Field Commander, and a few weeks later, I had to step up and take full command. The Raikage was killed by a resurrected Mu, the Nidaime Tsuchikage."

Naruto scoffed after a moment. "It didn't matter if I had command, as a few weeks later came the final battle. Fighting may have picked up just before, but on that battlefield, it was hopeless." Naruto took a drag from his cancer stick, allowing the smoke to fester in his lungs, before releasing it. "That battle was long, and while I was powerful, I couldn't even get close to beating the strongest of the Uchiha. Kakashi-sensei, in a desperate gamble, used the Kamui. I was sent through either time, space, or dimensions, and ended up in the very park I torched earlier." Naruto said with a low chuckle at the end.

" I am certain that time was displaced, because I had fought for two days when Kakashi decided to send me off... That was in September, but I had arrived in the middle of July." Naruto took another drag, and sighed afterwards. "My time in this world was a lot better, though I still can't say that the war was as bad as this... Or Project One." He then gazed back at Saeko. "At least in terms of loss of life."

Saeko moved close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. "Naruto-kun... What was Project One?" She asked, feeling like he would answer, though she would have to wait. "Almost as bad as this, but I'll explain when we get back to the others." He said, and then turned to her. "You should get some rest, Saeko-chan. We'll have to leave after the sun rises." He felt her nod, though she didn't move away. He wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, and felt her begin to doze off. He smiled slightly, and decided to let her sleep like that. Though he sighed and whispered. "The truth of my past... My journal is extremely exagerated, Maybe I should rewrite the damn thing?" He then allowed his eyes to close.

xxx

"When do you think young Naruto-kun will contact us, Kira-chan?" The voice of an elderly man asked from behind a curtain. The room was a traditional styled study, and the window the elder looked out of showed a Zen Garden. "Hopefully soon, m'lord." Came the voice of a woman that wore combat gear resembling AnBu grade. The woman, named Kira, had dark green eyes and auburn colored hair. She was, what many would consider, average for an American. Though she was born and raised in Kyoto. Her gear was new, as the Hayabusa had just started using it.

The Emperor of Japan sighed as he gazed out into his garden. The Palace was secured by many things, though the greatest was a nearly invisible barrier. He smiled as he remembered when Naruto had put that up. Because of the barrier, many were safe from what was happening. Though he grimaced when he thought of the numbers. "We saved as many as we could, though I still don't think it was enough..." He whispered. He then turned to the Japan-born American. "Could you get a hold of him, as soon as possible?"

Kira nodded. "I will make the call in two hours." The Emperor smiled at the 36th Hayabusa member. "Arigato, Kira-chan. When you are finished speaking with him, you may get in touch with young Hanzo-kun. I am certain that you are worried for your future husband." He said in a gentle tone. The woman's cheeks tinted pink a little, but bowed. "Arigato, m'lord." She said, before turning to leave. She knew that the Emperor was distraught over the current happenings in the world, and decided to go and make some tea to sooth his thoughts.

The Emperor watched as his guard left to make tea. He sighed, and then turned his weary gaze back outside. '_Either the gods are angry, or something else is at play here._' He thought as he turned to his desk. Sitting on the center of the desk was a folder. It was thick, and had seen better days, as though someone had opened and read from it a lot. In bold red lettering it was labled 'PROJECT ONE: BLACK EDEN: THE HIVE.'

xxx

Rei sighed as she gazed out of the window in Saya's room. The two girl's along with Yuuki were sitting around Saya's table, and had been talking for awhile, though Rei barely paid attention. She kept her gaze towards the nearby park that was still smoking. It was already one in the morning, and she was slightly worried. She watched as the moon slowly shifted in the sky, heading on its way down. She then turned when Saya spoke directly to her. "They'll be fine. They are the top two students in the kendo club, and since Naruto-kun is a Hayabusa Member, one would think that he'd have no problems."

Rei smiled sadly, and turned back to the window. "I know. But I can't help it." She said, rubbing her left arm. Yuuki sighed, catching the worry in Rei's tone. "Honestly, we've seen him in action. Plus he's a Ninja, right? You'd think he could handle more than some slow ass zombies." She then turned back to Saya. "You know, you all never told me how you guys know each other so well." She said, curiously to the rosette. Saya sighed as she decided to explain.

"Rei and I have actually known each other for a couple of years. Saeko-senpai we've known since Rei joined the kendo club. Rei and Saeko-senpai met Naruto-kun in a match back in late August. He defeated both Hisashi and Rei, before turning to the captain of the kendo club. It wasn't even a close match, as he had nearly destroyed Saeko in the fight. I was watching from the stands, and the way he fought then, was crazy. I thought that he was just skilled in fighting, but a few months later, was the placement exams for the second semester. He scored higher than me." She said as she gazed at her book shelf.

Yuuki whistled, as she heard the last part. "Damn, the only one who even got close to beating you in academics was Saeko-san. I'm guessing that you had gotten curious about who had beat you? Either that or jealouse." Saya nodded to the girl, and blushed. "I was extremely curious and had asked the exam sensei who had beat me. He told me that it was Uzumaki Naruto." Saya then turned back to Rei. "It was Rei that introduced me to him. I was surprised that the guy who beat me was also the one who beat Rei and Saeko-senpai." She finished explaining, and turned to gaze back at her books. All of them were textbooks that covered courses that went up to college level.

Yuuki grinned as she thought about the blonde. "Kyoko-sensei introduced me to him in september. He was helping her out, and came into Shido's classroom while my class was there. When I first saw him, I thought that someone had ordered a god. He was extremely sexy..." She blushed slightly, thinking about the first time they had met. Saya turned to Yuuki and asked. "Speaking of which, what happened to those rumors about you? The ones from when the year began?"

Yuuki's smile dropped, and she turned her gaze away from the othe other two. "Naruto-kun put a stop to that. Shido's group of ass kissers started them, just because I didn't want to date any of them. It was misserible before Naruto-kun beat the hell out of them after school. I think Kyoko-sensei told him about it." She said, rubbing her arms, and remembering the brief time that everyone at school had treated her like a slut. "I had walked by after talking to Kyoko-sensei and saw him beating them away from the gym. After that he told them to not start false rumors about anybody. I blushed at the authority in his voice and almost laughed when Shido came out to help them. The dick was screaming at Naruto-kun, until he smacked Shido. I was surprised when Shido was thrown a few meters from the force of it."

Yuuki then looked back at them, Rei was now paying attention. "It was that day that I started liking him." Yuuki finished. Rei nodded knowing about all of that, she had seen the event as her father had came to pick her up. "I had always known that those rumors weren't true. Anything said by Shido's group should be taken with a pound of salt." Rei said just before turning back to the window. They all started thinking about Naruto, before Saya stood. "We should probably get some rest. I'm certain that Naruto-kun will be back in the morning." The two nodded to her as they turned to go, heading to the rooms they were given to rest in.

Saya then layed down, while still looking out the window, not even knowing that her father stood outside her door. Watching as she finally fell asleep, though he could tell it would be a restless one. '_Is the Emperor right about you, Namikaze?_' He asked mentally, before turning to leave, his destination the line of trucks they were getting ready to use to pick up supplies.

xxx

"Do you think he'll be able to really save enough people, enough that humanity can rebuild?" Hanzo asked Jack, and Rika. Jack opened his eyes looking toward the driver, while Rika drank a beer. All three were sitting in Death's Reckoning, next to the jeep that Hanzo had been working on previously. Hanzo also carried a beer, and looked to be in deep thought. "If anyone can do it, Boss would blow their attempts out of the water." The bandaged man replied. "He's holding back a lot. If you two would've seen him in Germany... Then you would know. That guy is like taking the greatest Super Heros you could think of, and jacking them up on massive amounts of steroids." The man chuckled at the end of his words. Rika giggled, and Hanzo laughed as they all turned to look at the mansion's main gate. Watching as one of the undead tried to walk through it, Rika sighed.

"Who would've thought that this could happen?" She asked, though it seemed to be more towards herself than the others. "Life is just strange like that. It'll always throw a twister at you, when you least expect it. Honestly, I think it's just the Earth's way of saying she's pissed at us." Jack replied, and opened the small fridge next to him. Grabbing a beer himself, he sat down at the small table they had set up and opened it. Hanzo nodded, thinking about his lover that was protecting the Emperor of Japan. "Makes sense." He said as he drank his bottle, just finally realizing that it was almost empty.

Rika sighed as she went to grab two more bottles. "I'm worried. In the past three months, Naruto-kun somehow stole my heart... I can't help but worry about him." Jack hummed in a way that said he understood. "That man seems to have that power. He can make the staunchest of allies, out of his worst enemies. That Madara guy was truly insane to not see that, even with his powerful eyes." Jack said, before thinking again. "Of course, I doubt that everyone would actually do that. There are some people that just can't be forgiven."

Hanzo nodded again, before asking a question that Rika also wanted an answer to. "Hey Jack, don't you have any family out there?" The man seemed to slump, and sighed. "I have a daughter... But... She thinks I am dead." He replied. "My wife died in a car accident when my daughter was barely four years old, so she doesn't remember much of her. Taka was the love of my life, and we were both happy when Mira was born. The day we lost her, I almost gave up." Hanzo and Rika bowed their heads, feeling guilt for asking such a question. Hanzo himself knew what it was like to lose his parents, and Rika's were not on the best of terms with her. They allowed the silence to embrace them, and continued drinking.

xxx

Naruto walked through the familiar sewer system that once held Kurama, he appeared to be taking a leisurely stroll. '_Where did I put it this time?_' He asked himself, as he made his way through the maze that was his mindscape. The twists, turns, and intersections of the place were familiar to him now. He had once thought of changing it to be like the old Konoha, but decided against that. He paused for a moment and looked to his left, down another long corridor that stretched into the darkness. '_There it is..._' He turned and walked into the darkness, though he could see just fine.

As he walked through the passageway, he heard the the hum of his darker counterpart. It was nearly as familiar to him now, as Kurama's voice had been. "So... Here you are at last. Did you come to remind me that I was right? Or are you here to gloat?" The rasping voice spoke as Naruto reached a throne room. The water of the maze wasn't present in this room, and his Dark side was sitting on the throne. Appearing to be bored, with it's head relaxed and placed in it's own left hand. It's red eyes were glazed with boredom, but a small spark could be seen in them.

"I take it that you are comfortable in that chair?" Naruto asked, the being chuckled before summoning another throne beside it. "You'd be surprised at how comfy these things really are." The darker one replied. "Come and sit... There is something that we must speak about." Naruto nodded, and started to walk up the stairs leading to the thrones. Although there was no light in the place, both could see perfectly. "It is about these dreams, I'd imagine. Right?" The blonde whose eyes glowed just slightly purple asked his counter part. "Although I was originally looking for something else... You have it, don't you?" His words were cold to the dark being, but the two were already familiar with the reason for it.

"But of course... How else can I get you to converse with me these days? You seem to think that I am the one causing such nightmares, but I assure you that it is not I." The normal blonde nodded as he set down. The two couldn't lie to each other. They both gazed ahead, niether seeming to wish to break the calm that had settled in the room.

The two sat there, for what seemed like hours, just listening to the silence in the room. Naruto didn't even appear to be thinking, and the Dark One still appeared to be bored. Naruto sat with his right leg over the other, and his hands in his lap while slouched back against the throne. "I already know what you want to say, Yami. But the question is, what can we do about all of it?" The blonde spoke finally, his words were still cold, and sounded as though he were casually talking about the weather in monotone. Yami hummed in thought, as the look alike opened it's eyes again. The blood red Rinnegan that it possesed barely even looking at it's surroundings. Just glancing at the back of it's hand.

"That is a good question..." It spoke, it's raspy voice just barely sounding interested. It's gaze then turned to Naruto. "This is more than that cave... I wonder if you are finally ready to accept my proposition, to finally merge and gain the power you will need to save them." It said as though in thought, but knew that the blonde was thinking the exact same. "There is a price for it of course. You would gain a considerable amount of bloodlust, and you would have moments of unadulterated insanity... But I think that you know how to control such urges. You would gain even more control of the Darkness, and your Rinnegan would get a boost in power as well." It spoke as though it were a choice. But they both knew that it wouldn't be. '_It is necessary..._' Naruto thought.

"You make a good point in the fact that I will need the power... But then this place would feel even more empty." He responded after a few moments. Yami chuckled, it's raspy voice sounding even colder than sub-zero tempatures. "But this place has been empty, ever since Kurama disappeared." Naruto nodded to the being's words. Wondering if the Nine Tailed Fox was actually absorbed, or if something else had happened. "Your words speak truth... I was just hoping to still have someone to converse with in this place." Naruto said, just as coldly as Yami.

Yami chuckled, and turned back to looking ahead. "Well, you know what they say about one who talks with the voices in one's head." Naruto chuckled as well. "Hai, but then again, of what use is sanity?" Naruto and Yami smirked. "In a world filled with the walking dead, I doubt that there is such a thing as sanity anyways. It has no use, and doesn't even exist." The dark being said in response. "But since when have we ever been sane anyways? The answer. Never." Both chuckled hollowly. "Then I suppose there is no more need to hold off the inevitable... Come my dark side, let us become one entity at long last." As Naruto spoke the two thrones moved closer, merging together with the two of them as well.

A dark light flashed in the mindscape, and when it was gone, only one person sat on the single throne. The blonde opened his eyes as a single band of hair covered his right one. Just before it settled, one could see a Red Rinnegan taking the place of the once purple eye. The left was still purple, and both glowed with an inner power. The newly whole blonde breathed in and out slowly. "Let us see if the world is ready for one such as I to walk on it." His voice was low, nearly a whisper, but the chuckle after sounded as cold as a void. '_I will protect them... And nothing will stop me, not even the gods themselves. After all... The Dark holds many things best left unseen._' The new Naruto thought to himself. His hand was encased in a darkness that was darker than black, before returning to normal. Naruto then vanished from the mindscape, leaving an object from his left hand. An orb of the darkest substance one would ever see. It vanished shortly after the blonde, disappearing from the mindscape, as though it never existed in the first place.

But in it's place it left a feeling of cold, and warmth so great, that it would be considered a tempature's paradox. A freezing feeling that was also burning, as though the elements of darkness and light had joined hands. Of fire, and ice.

xxx

Saeko awoke hearing the sounds of 'Them' groaning the same song she had heard since the outbreak began. She shifted a little, as though to get up, but a whisper stopped her. "Don't... They'll hear." She looked to her side, recognizing the face of the man she had fallen for. His goggles hid his eyes, but she noticed a slight glow beneath them. On the left was a dim purple light, and the right was a dark red. The glow wouldn't be noticed, unless if one was close. Though the bang of hair that fell before the right side made it harder to spot. She felt a warm, and cool, sensation as she gazed at his goggled eyes. It made her feel both danger, and safety from his presence. "Wait for them to pass, then move quietly to the back of the shrine." He whispered lowly, not even sounding as if he breathed.

She nodded, still in the process of rebooting her mind, though she knew it would return momentarilly.

The two waited for nearly half an hour, as the sounds of the undead slowly died away. She remembered everything from the night before, with surprising clarity. She would probably be able to write it all down, if she had the tools to do so. After the abominations left, the two of them slowly moved behind the statue of the deity worshipped there. Saeko made only the smallest of noises, whilst Naruto made none. She felt as though she would be walking through a graveyard with how quiet he was.

Naruto whispered to her, as they pressed their backs against the statue. "I'm going to warn you now. I heard something else out there, it seemed to move faster than those things... But it didn't seem to act like them. I don't know what it was, or if it's friendly, but I will get us out of here soon." He then made a sushing motion, and held his left hand up. Appearing to be reaching for something infront of him, whilst concentrating. She would have asked what he was doing, but remained quiet.

Naruto still hadn't mastered the technicalities of the jutsu he was using, so he had to concentrate in order to keep it stable for passengers. He could use it on himself fine, but he wasn't as good as he wished to be. He had to be sure, and also put some wards on Saeko to insure her safety. He didn't know what he heard out there earlier, but he didn't want to put Saeko at risk just to satisfy an idol curiousity. Allowing his senses to reach out to a specific point, and controlling his Chakra to latch onto it, he turnd his left hand counter-clockwise while slowly grasping what he sensed.

'_Two point thirteen. Clockwise Chakra spin, at a thirty times sound velocity. Ten by Ten radial sphere barrier... Counter clock grasp. Solidify the sphere. Increase Chakra density by forty point twelve. Increase velocity by two, further solidifying the sphere, then reduce by eight to stabalize.*_' He thought quickly, though nearly sighed as he remembered why he had to. '_Stupid ass Uzumaki Chakra dense reserves... Why the hell couldn't I have been normal enough to not have to suck at control?_' He asked mentally, as he finally closed his fist.

"Saeko-chan. When I tell you to, grab my left shoulder." He said quietly. Though it was nearly drowned out by a different sound. It sounded like the growl of a wild beast, though it also sounded as if in pain. "Now!" Naruto said loudly, and pulled his fist close to his chest. She clutched onto him as a ragged bark sounded, and felt a sense of vertigo. As a dark yellow flash of light filled her vision, she briefly caught the sight of a skinless dog bounding towards them. She tried to shout, but she couldn't hear even her own voice as she saw bright flashes in front of her. She felt like she was floating in a pool of nothing, though it was brighter than a neon sign.

She finally felt air after only a few seconds, and took a deep breath. Though she regretted it as she felt her stomach churning. She opened her eyes, not even realizing they had been closed, to notice a room she had only seen in passing. It was the medical room of Death's Reckoning. She heard Naruto chuckling, and turned to him. He handed her a bucket, which she grabbed at a speed she never even thought she could use, before retching out a small amount of phlegm. "Sorry about the ride, it happens the first few times to everybody. Even I did that when I first learned to use the Flying Raijin." She groaned, after she finished heaving, and turned to him with a classic 'What the fuck?!' look.

Naruto would have laughed at her, if he knew that she didn't know what he was really talking about. He then decided to explain. "The original technique was created by the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. He would mark kunai, and other objects with a Sealing Writ, that he could later teleport to by using an advanced reverse summonig. My father, later on, took it on himself to expand the use of Space/Time Ninjutsu. By crossing over Senju and Uzumaki Fuin Styles, he created a teleporting writ that didn't require large, or dense Chakra Reserves." He almost sweatdropped after saying this. "It requires a type of control that most Uzumaki would have trouble with... Let alone me..."

Naruto then chuckled, and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations. You are the first person native to this world to experience what it's like to travel through a Worm Hole, and get to live to tell about it." He noticed her look turning to a surprised expression, before she shouted. "What the hell was that?!" They then heard a crash from bellow them, and Saeko almost jumped when she heard somebody running towards them from down the hall. As the door flew inwards, they saw Rika glaring at Naruto, who just waved her off. "We're back." He said before turning to the journal he had marked. "I thought that Saya had this..."

He ignored the huff from Rika, and turned back to Saeko. "So how was the feeling.? Moving at speeds that could possibly rival, if not outpace, the velocity of light? It can be pretty daunting right?" Rika then gasped, and looked at the young sword woman. "You did what, now?" Came the voice of Jack, as he and Hanzo walked into the room. Naruto looked to the guazed man, and smirked. "I basically ripped open the fabrics of Space and Time, and pulled her along through the portal that opened up here... The first time is always so memorable." He chuckled, which caused the two men to laugh at the joke. Rika coughed, and tried to hide her small blush. It took Saeko just a moment longer to get it, and she turned red in embarasement.

Naruto then turned serious, and spoke in a cold monotone that was laced with authority. "Sitrep, now." Jack straightened up and spoke. "Sir, We have arrived safely at the Takagi Manor. The Reckoning is powered down at the moment, with only primary comms open, and power being used by the Anti-EMP shields, and the barest of necessities to keep security running internally. We are using the secondary to keep the loading bay powered for maintenance work on the Jeep." He paused for a moment, to take breath. "Weapons are currently at full capacity, and the armory is keyed to open only for the primary members of the team. Supplies are at a ninety-eight percent load, with medical supplies running at max stock. We are currently awaiting Takagi Souichiro's word on the allowed time we can remain here." Jack finished, though Naruto waved off the last bit.

"Word from the Emperor?" Naruto asked. Hanzo shook his head, signifying that there was none. "Comms are sporadic, and we can barely pick up a signal. They have tried, but the message was only partly heard. The rest was static. We only know that the US are going to use tactical nukes to destroy the most populated areas of infection, all around the world." Naruto scoweled at that and turned to Rika. "Get those shields fully powered. Hanzo, send a comm out on frequency BLD02. Those frequencies havn't been used in a number of years, but the palace still has thier old reciever. Make sure they know what our location, and situation is. Tell them we have a number of survivors and need an evac soon. I'll personally head out to see if their are others in the city. Make sure that we are ready to move out at the drop of a pin."

The three saluted by raising their right hands to rest beside their faces. The palm faceing their backs. Before they moved out into the hallway. Naruto then turned to Saeko. "You better get some rest. It's only three in the morning, and the After Jump Effects are more than likely going to hit hard in a few minutes. The barrier I used wasn't the greatest, but it at least kept you in one piece." Saeko nodded, before she started to feel dizzy and nearly puked again. "Rest in here for now." He said as he pulled out a slab from the wall and pushed a few buttons. A bed dropped down behind her, which she imediately moved to. Naruto turned towards the door, and sighed. "Time to talk with the leader... After I work on reports..."

xxx

Naruto moved within the halls of the Takagi Manor. It was silent, and he'd barely seen anyone aside from the occasional guard or maid bustling about. He continued walking towards Souichiro's office, his steps even more quiet than the silence he walked in. His eyes stayed directly in front of him as he approached the door.

He could feel the presence of Souichiro's wife in the room as he approached. He'd met Yuriko a few times before, in passing, and once in person when she had arrived to pick up Saya from school a month before the outbreak. He'd been relaxed enough to notice that she was fairly kind to Saya and her classmates. He never really talked to her though, and didn't even feel any guilt about it. He paused, just outside of the door, stretching his Chakra out slightly to feel if anyone else was near. Feeling nothing, he knocked.

He felt her nearing the door, but thought for just a moment before it opened. '_Could that have been a freak occurence, or will more of those hounds start showing up?_' He stopped there, not knowing the answer to his question, as the door opened and Yuriko looked into his goggled eyes. "Well, this is unexpected... Welcome to my husband's home, Namikaze-san." She spoke as she finally got a good look at him.

"I thank you for the gesture, Lady Takagi... But I'm affraid I must speak with Souichiro-san, as soon as possible." He replied. Yuriko nodded and stepped aside to allow the blonde in. She took notice of the silence as he walked past her, heading towards the chair infront of the desk. She thought it odd, that he didn't make any sound with his steps, but shrugged it off.

"I apologize for the fact that Souichiro isn't here at the moment. He is out with a group of guards getting supplies. If it doesn't bother you, would you care for a drink before he gets back?" She asked as he sat down with his back resting on the left side of the chair's backrest. "Tea will be fine, mi'lady. Arigato." She nodded as she pulled her cell phone out and dailed for a maid. When she put the phone away, she sat down in her husband's desk chair and smiled.

"I must express my gratitude to you Namikaze-san. Without your help, Saya-chan wouldn't have made it here. So I thank you." She said sincereiously, and extended her hand to shake his. He nodded as he shook her hand, and relaxed back into the chair. "It was no trouble, I would do so again to make sure that all of my friends are safe." He said, not taking his eyes off of hers. She noticed, that although his posture seemed relaxed and bored, his muscles were coiled as though to spring into action at the drop of a pin. Her smile lessened a little, though she kept it from showing.

Naruto noticed her smile drop a fraction, but paid it no heed. He turned his eyes just slightly to look out the window over her shoulder, and noticed the lights from a group of trucks heading closer to the manor. "It won't be long anyways. Souichiro-san seems to have finished his errands." He said. Taking small note of how much time had passed since his jump here. It was nearing dusk.

Yuriko turned the chair to look out towards where he was looking. Noticing a few small dots on the road, she nearly whistled at how good his eye sight was. "Impressive. At least some of the stories about you are true. It was said that you could see in extremely clear detail miles of distance. Far beyond a human's capabilities." She said, as the truck got closer to the mansion. "I wonder just how many stories about you are true."

Naruto didn't respond, not even caring of where that conversation would go. He didn't boast anymore, as he din't need to anymore. He stood silently, and decided to wait for Souichiro in the courtyard. Leaving without a sound, no longer paying attention to Yuriko. "Some say that you can even breath fire, isn't that just silly Namikaze-san..." Yuriko said as she turned back. Noticing his empty seat, and the fact that he vanished.

"..." She sighed after a moment. "Well that also proves another..."

xxx

Souichiro walked through the doors, still looking like a hardass, but he was greiving at the loss of his old friend. He made it seem like he didn't care to most people, but deep down he was angry at himself, as well as 'Them.' He didn't shed tears, nor make a sound, as he had to set an example and keep order among those he had rescued, and with those who followed him. He paused for a moment when he caught sight of the only Hayabusa member he didn't know very well. "Namikaze Naruto. I was wondering when you'd show up." He said with the usual authority held in his voice.

"Let's cut right to the chase, and skip the small pleasentries Souichiro-san. I've just recieved word that the American's are launching tactical nuclear missiles to each of the most populated cities. They plan to annhialate the infection with radiation, would be my guess." Naruto spoke with a cold tone. Souichiro felt a shiver run up his spine when the young man spoke. He'd only ever heard such a tone from one other man when that person was angry. It was the tone of a warrior that would kill you in a moment should one be against that person. He heard the same tone from the man who had taught him to weild a blade.

It was a tone that he had never been able to use like his sensei could, and Naruto's was even more frozen. Naruto's coat appeared to be crimson as he stood just outside of the light in the hallway, it made Souichiro think that the young Hayabusa was in fact a devil. And with the slight glow behind his goggles, the older man felt that it was more true than the fact that the dead walked the earth. He didn't know why, but he felt a darkness within the Shinobi. A darkness that could save, or destroy the world. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and for a moment, he wanted to run from the blonde as if he were the Shinigami.

"... I see. That would include Tokunoso, I assume?" He spoke, though it sounded a little more submissive. The blonde nodded, and stepped fully into the light. "Chances are, we will either be hit tonight, or in the morning. Either way, it will make defending this place a lot more difficult. Even if it doesn't hit land, the EMP will wipe out all electronics. If the first two or three don't hit, they'll stage a H.A.N.E." Souichiro nodded, though didn't really understand those terms too well.

He noticed that Naruto's coat looked more like dried blood, than crimson. He shivered again slightly, and decided to head to his office. "Arigato for the information, Naruto-san. But I must return to my office soon. You and you're crew may stay here for as long as you need. I only ask that you keep protecting my daughter." He spoke before moving past the blonde. He heard the Shinobi's reply, even though it sounded more like a whisper. "As long as I am around, nothing will harm her. You have my word, Lord Takagi." He turned around to say thank you again, but the blonde had vanished.

"The Devil wears red, but your word is more binding than any promise made by a Demon." He said, turning around to see his wife approaching. "I'll hold you to that, Naruto-san. Let's just hope that the Emperor was right about you."

xxx

Naruto approached Kohta as the teen was cleaning the guns he used. The blonde noticed the gun enthusiast grinning as his bespectacled gaze glanced over each of the parts. "I trust that you like the gear you are using, Kohta?" The slightly younger teen jumped, and spun around. "Naruto-san!" He shouted, grasping his chest before pointing at the Shinobi. "Don't do that!"

Naruto chuckled, before raising his left hand that carried a small breifcase. "My apologies, Kohta. I think you might find these usefull." He then gave the gun enthusiast the briefcase. "Inside are a few peices that will make using those easier. Suppressors, tactical lights, and scopes. Be warned that these are illegal models... But I don't think that we have to worry about police forces stopping us because of that." Kohta's eyes glinted as he opened the case, and he grinned. "You are awesome, Naruto-san. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

Naruto chuckled again, though it wasn't full of mirth. It was hollow. "A few times. Enjoy the toys. I trust that nobody has given you trouble for carrying those guns, now have they?" Kohta shook his head. "Only once, but miss Rika put a stop to it. Nearly took a guy's ear off with a .38 she was cleaning. It was an impressive shot, considering she was halfway across the courtyard." Naruto nodded, before turning around. "She is in the top five of marksman in Japan's Special Forces. She's only second to me in the team... Be ready, as we may have to leave before dawn."

Kohta nodded, then remembered something. "Oh yeah, Naruto-san." Naruto turned, and raised his hand. "Please stop with the formality. It makes me sound old." Kohta nodded, but pressed on. "Anyway, Saya-san wanted everyone from the school to meet at her room. She wants to talk about something." Naruto nodded, and started to walk away again. "No doubt it's about her wanting to leave here. I'll be along shortly. Have fun with those." Kohta smiled, before turning back to the workbench he was at. "I will, and arigato."

Naruto walked away, but sighed. "I have a feeling that tonight is going to be one hell of a party." He whispered, but slowly smiled at the thought.

**xxx**

**Okay, here is chapter 8. Shorter than last, and it's a bit later than I wanted it to be done. I had to fight off a bad infection for a couple of weeks. Got some teeth pulled, and had to deal with the ache of healing my lower left jaw... But I got it. Finally.**

**Anyways, I hope to be able to start working a lot faster than I have lately. I also hope that this at least was a decent chapter. The attack on the mansion is coming up, most likely starting next chapter, if not then it'll be the main point of 10. I am also surprised at how quickly this is getting popular... I may have to say screw citrus content, as I don't want it deleted cause of some idiots.**

**Now, the next question that I am currently debating. Will I add in more Cereberus Dogs from Resident Evil, or just stick with the one popping up every now and then? Will I also add in other monstrosities, or no? Who knows? My mind may settle with something at some point.**

**As for the *. I honestly think that Chakra Control is more than just a feeling, I think it holds a lot more math than Kishi and many others point it out to be. Take in the fact that Sealing has to use a lot of formula's, and mathematics, plus opening a stable wormhole, then I really think it would branch into physics, quantum mechanics, and a bunch of other science types. A lot of magic practitioners say that the summoning circles, the amount of ingredients, and a bunch of other crap has to be perfect, makes me believe that it all turns into a science form at some point. And besides, who could really survive a trip through a mother fucking hole in space and time without proper gear? I'll happily argue with anyone about it, and should they actually try to jump through a wormhole to a specific point, I will go to the end-point. If I see a whole lot of human body parts, I will laugh and then say 'I told you so.' Before walking off like nothing even happened. Why? Because I can be a prick when I want to be.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Hope you all enjoyed this, and I will get back to work sooner than I have been doing lately.**

**Dueces! Methos-Kyuubi777 is out! Now I'ma go play some Badass Minecraft, or Modded Skyrim...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back. Just as I promised. Now if only Cthulu would stop bitching at me for losing my tomes on Necromancy, I'd be just fine and dandy... Yep. **

**Been a little over a month. Last Chapter was just a little shorter than I wanted, but meh. I'll get over it. I was also joking about the citrus. If FanFiction wants to fight about it, I'll just move to AFF and post it there. I'll also put where you all can find it on my profile. If it comes to that.**

**It irks me that, a lot of good stories have been removed just because of that. I've read Teen rated books from stores that have, although brief, descriptions of Lemons in them. The rating boards let those get through, so why the hell are M rated ones deleted just because of a bit of Citrus content? I'll probably never know. All I can say is that Logic, and Common Sense is either dead or are dying things right now. And it's mainly because the site listens more to idiot guests, instead of active members and authors.**

**Anywho, enough rambling. In this chapter I will start the 'All DEAD's Attack.' So Expect a bit more action than we've seen previously. One good question I was asked by ShahLOL is if I'll save Yuriko, and if I'll add her into the already Large Harem. (Because I do say it's large. Even though I've seen bigger.) Those were actually good questions, but I also pointed out that I may just save Souichiro as well. I always did like his attitude, and general standing anyways. Should chaos errupt, I'd rather follow a hardass that knows what the fuck he/she's doing. Instead of a pussy ass bitch that doesn't know shit.**

**I would like to thank everyone for reading, and I also thank the reviewers for their input. I hope to keep everybody interested in this story. Now let's roll!**

**Disclaimer: Let's see here... I own... An Xbox 360, an Xbox One, a PS2 with varrying games. A POS Windows 8 PC, a few movies. A copy of Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. A copy of Bram Stoker's Dracula (Book, and the 1992 Academy award film on DVD.). An Assload of Yu-Gi-Oh cards. An Accoustic Guitar, and a Starcaster Electric Guitar. A set of Musashi Steel Katana's that are forged to be used for combat, and sharper than most razors I get for shaving. Now, do I own Naruto, and Highschool of the Dead? ... ... ... (Sigh) No. I wished, but no.**

**AN: I apologise for leaving breaks as the xxx you all see. I've been posting quickly after each chapter is finished, and just haven't bothered using FF's line breaks. Also this chapter was written while listening to 'Call Out The Dead' by Vampires Everywhere! and 'Is You (Le Castle Vania Remix)' by D.I.M., along with my usual mix of music when writing this story. It's a good song. Though I've been listening to a lot of Seether lately. - Don't know why I put this here... I doubt anybody cares what music I listen to.**

**xxx**

**Chapter 9: Call Out To DEAD.**

_Last Time:_

_Kohta nodded, then remembered something. "Oh yeah, Naruto-san." Naruto turned, and raised his hand. "Please stop with the formality. It makes me sound old." Kohta nodded, but pressed on. "Anyway, Saya-san wanted everyone from the school to meet at her room. She wants to talk about something." Naruto nodded, and started to walk away again. "No doubt it's about her wanting to leave here. I'll be along shortly. Have fun with those." Kohta smiled, before turning back to the workbench he was at. "I will, and arigato."_

_Naruto walked away, but sighed. "I have a feeling that tonight is going to be one hell of a party." He whispered, but slowly smiled at the thought._

_Now:_

Saya sighed as she waited for the group to arrive. She thought about the small argument she had with her mother not even halfway through that morning. '_Why can't they see that I am capable of going on? I don't need thier... Protection. Not with Naruto-kun around._' She thought as Rei and Yuuki watched her. They all knew that Naruto was back, having seen Saeko. They didn't know how he arrived so quickly, but shook it off as unimportant. '_That man can be just like a ghost..._' Saya sighed again, still only knowing so much about the blonde enigma that she found herself enamored with. The door opened, and Kohta walked in, smiling as though it were his birthday. He was followed by Saeko, and Kyoko.

They waited another five minutes, before Shizuka arrived. After waiting just a bit longer once the blonde school nurse walked in, Saya sighed again before just deciding to get the small meeting over with. She had hoped that Naruto would show up, but assumed that he was busy since he didn't. "We need to decide what we are going to do." She said with a determined hardness shining in her eyes. The others straightened themselves from their slouched positions. "What do you mean, Saya-san?" Rei asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"What I mean is, we need to decide whether or not we will join this larger, and supposedly safer group." She replied. When she knew all of their attention was on her she stood up from her leaning against the wall. "Will we stay with my father's group, or see if Naruto-kun will take us? If he can't then we should also see if we can strike out on our own." Kyoko looked towards the door, and bit her lip as a nervous sign. "But wouldn't it be safer to stay?" She asked after a moment.

Saya, and Saeko sighed at the teacher. Saeko knew that it might have been a good idea, if they had a good place that was easy to defend. Saya also knew this. "It may seem safe, but what you have failed to see is that should even one of the people be infected, it could tear apart the entire group. Numbers are only safe when you have a spot that can be locked down, and defended easily. If one does not have such a place, it is safer to stay moving. The problem is that when you are in a moving group, high numbers will slow it down. That increases the chances of infection spreading." Spoke a voice that everyone knew, looking around for the blonde Hayabusa Member the group almost jumped when he fell from the roof.

Landing as silently as an abandoned graveyard, Naruto spoke again before anyone could shout or say anything as he stood up from the crouch he landed in. "One must be wary, even during times of peace. Larger groups make it harder to survive, no matter the situation. It is why we Shinobi only operated in groups of four to twelve, depending on the mission. Some of our missions were so dangerous that we even had to send just one Shinobi. These were SS to SSS ranked jobs, and most only came back in body bags... Or not at all." He then turned to Shizuka, and slightly sweatdropped as he watched her peel a banana.

"It is also recommended that a medical practitioner is in such small groups in order to keep the survival rates high." He then turned to Saya. "The Reckoning is almost ready to head out, should any of you wish to, you may come." He then turned to leave, but stopped as he opened the door. "Be ready, and be warned. There will be havoc this night." He spoke coldly, then continued to leave.

As the door closed, everyone sighed. Kohta then spoke with excitement. "That was awesome! I don't know about any of you, but I'm sticking with Naruto. He's got better equipment." He then toned it down a little. "But he's right. In such situations, traveling in a large group is far more dangerous than just a small one." Saeko, and Saya nodded, before turning to the others. Yuuki nodded, which made Kyoko think for a moment before agreeing. Rei grabbed the bayoneted gun that she had aquired, and Shizuka just nodded. Though the blonde nurse didn't seem to be paying too much attention.

Saya then spoke. "Then we leave with Naruto-kun... But I wonder what he meant about tonight?" Saeko turned to the window, and her eyes widened when a bright light nearly blinded everyone. Then a large noise spread across their ears. When it was over, Saya looked towards the light that had gone out. "What the hell?" Kohta asked. Saya looked towards her digital clock and noticed that it was dark as well, a small Sizzleing noise sounded from her phone, which she picked up. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was smoking slightly, and had lost power.

"Rei, look through your scope, see if you have the red dot sight in it." Rei nodded, and looked through the scope, but frowned. "I don't have one." Saya then cursed. "Damnit, that was a H.A.N.E." She then turned and ran towards the door, leaving to find Naruto. But stopped at the door when Rika appeared. "We're going to have to get ready. Meet at the Reckoning in thirty minutes. The sun's about to go down." She said, and then left.

Rei then heard a small noise from her gun, looking back into the scope, she blinked as she noticed the small red dot reappear. "Uhm... My dot's back." Saya turned to look at her, and raised an eyebrow. "What? Did he make those small things immune to EMPs?" Kohta nodded to the rosette, as he moved to go past her. "We should go."

xxx

Souichiro sighed as he saw the flash, and then was covered in darkness due to the lights giving out. Yuriko stood next to him, but made no move when the flash appered from outside of the window. Many shouts were heard, as the civillians they had rescued started to move in confusion. "You were right Naruto-san." He spoke as the blonde seemed to melt out of the shadows. The blonde responded. "Thank the gods that we were able to pick up that small bit of info. Comms are not working as well as they should."

Souichiro nodded, and turned to Yuriko. "Have the men set up candles, we'll be needing them to get through the night." The lady of the manor nodded, and left. "Having so many people with us could be a problem right now... Will you help us Naruto-san?" The blonde nodded, but thought of something else. '_We have too many here that aren't trained... Most, if not all of them will die._' He then turned to leave. "Should the worst happen, know that I'll get us out of here. We can't afford to lose any of the Hayabusa." His voice sounded cold still, but Souichiro paid little mind. He just nodded as Naruto left.

'_I may have to use more Chakra than I have been... My own group doesn't seem to fear it, but I can't be too sure about the others._' The blonde thought, as he moved like a phantom. The guards never even knew he passed by them, unless thay were looking when he did so. Many felt chills when he passed, and almost all of them were on edge.

xxx

"Sanosuke, is everything ready for our departure?" Naruto asked, as he reached the Reckoning's Command Bridge. The bandaged man nodded, having gotten used to when Naruto appeared out of nowhere. Though he would still shiver at the blonde's tone. "Hai. The Reckoning is ready." He then paused, turning to his commander. "Boss, what'll happen to Takagi's group?" Naruto sighed as the gunner asked that.

"Many of them won't make it. I may be fast, and I'll have bunshin ready... But even I can't be everywhere at once." He then turned to head up to the nest. "I'll do what I can, however." Jack nodded to the blonde, and then asked what he really wanted to know. "What about Mira?" The blonde stopped for a second. Just in the door. "... She should be heading towards the base I have set up. I left directions with the MIA Hayabusa Kagaro." He then continued, as Jack sighed in relief.

The blonde released some of his Chakra as he made it up to the nest. It made everyone around the Reckoning stop for a second, and look around. They couldn't see the energy as it was small enough to hide, but they could feel the cold and warm feelings it gave. He did so in preperation of what he knew would happen that very night. He then placed his hands into an old, yet trusted hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin****.**" He whispered, as five clones appeared next to him. They then vanished in bursts of speed.

'_Let us see if those five will be enough. They'll last, but..._' He then turned as the manor's guards finished setting candles. '_We have ten minutes before the sun goes down. Then all of hell will start knocking._' His eyes glowed slightly brighter, and he smiled as Rika approached from inside the Reckoning. "May we dance to a fine tune this night." He said, just loud enough for her to hear. '_Why do I not like that smile?_' Rika asked herself. He then turned to her. "We'll have to pull Souichiro-san and his family out. We should also grab as many of his guard as we can if possible. Try and get as many of them, and the civs into his own vehicles. We'll have to replace parts in them, so have Hanzo ready." Rika nodded, and left to carry out her orders.

'_I'd say we have twenty minutes after sundown... Then the dead will knock on the gate._' He thought, as he spied multiple dots heading towards the manor. '_Those guards and civillians are too loud. Untrained... They will panic and cause more of them to come._' He then turned as the group of teens that he had brought, made their way to the Reckoning. Followed by Shizuka and Kyoko after a few moments. '_There they are._'

xxx

"The boss is kind of a hypocrite, right?" Said one of the clones as they stayed hidden on the rooftop of the manor. "Quite! Don't you know that he can hear? What do you think he'll do when he finds out you just dissed him?" Said another. The other three watched, one nearly laughed as the two arguing clones started to butt heads. The last clone looked towards where the original Naruto had disappeared to, and sighed.

"He still has a small hero complex. You all should know that. He'll save as many as he can, even at the cost of his own life... If anything can kill him, that is." The others nodded, and looked back towards the gate. "There will be a lot of burning zombies tonight. Can't believe he wants us to torch the place when he gives the signal." The quietest clone spoke. The others nodded, though the first smirked. "You all can worry, but I'ma make one big ass fire." The clone chuckled, with a pyromanic gleam in it's eyes.

The others sighed, and started to wonder if having slight independence was a good thing.

xxx

"Are you sure we should help him, Mira?" Kagaro asked, as the two spied the Takagi Manor from the forest surrounding the area. The Doctor sighed, but kept looking at Death's Reckoning. Feeling as though there was a familiar presence there. "I don't care about him... But something feels familiar about that vehicle, almost like someone I know is there..." She then turned to the Gunblade wielder. "We'll have to make sure that those people get through this. Are your Nanobots okay?" The man nodded, and allowed a small amount of electricity to pass between his fingers. "HUD says they're at 60%, I should be good in five."

Mira nodded, and turned back to the manor. Spotting five figures on top of the mansion. "Kagaro, look at the rooftop. Tell me what you see." She said as she fixed her glasses. Kagaro looked up a ways, and allowed his eyes to zoom in on the five figures. "Now that's just cheating." He said, frowning as he spotted five Naruto's on the roof.

"What is it?" Mira questioned, noticing his frown. He looked towards her and spoke, sounding slightly concerned. "He can make copies of himself, that or he has brothers that look just like him." Mira raised an eyebrow, before grabbing a pair of binoculars from her pack. She looked, and then her mouth opened in slight surprise. "What the hell?!" She then gasped as one of the blondes turned to look in their direction. "Shit!" She said, as the blonde stared right at her for a moment and then looked back towards the gate.

She then grabbed Kagaro's hand and stepped backwards into the darkness. "He knows we're here." Kagaro grunted, and went to grab his weapon. He then decided to wait. "Why don't we see just how good he is?" Mira, hesitated for a second, before nodding. "Hai... Let us see just what all he can do, and if those rumors are true."

The two then climbed one of the trees to get a better view of the battle. They would help the civillians, but wanted to see just how powerful the Blonde Hayabusa Member was.

xxx

Yuriko watched as her daughter got on board Naruto's truck. She had just finished giving the orders to set up candles in in the courtyard when she noticed her daughter and friends. She sighed, recalling the argument they had earlier. '_That must be why she is going with him... I wonder if you can actually keep her safe, young Namikaze. I also don't know why they'd be using that. Our own vehicles are down._' She then turned to the gate, and noticed the increasing number of the undead that were heading towards the manor.

Her face took a worried expression, as the numbers increased every moment. The Guards were working as quietly as possible, but the noise was still too high. She looked back towards the Reckoning, and saw Naruto step out of it. She hadn't seen Rika leave it, but noticed the Sniper rounding up civillians and taking them towards safer areas. Areas away from the front of the manor. '_That'll help for a little while._' She then noticed Naruto walking towards the gate.

He stopped about halfway there, and just stood still. His arms crossed, and watching the mass amount of zombies as they approached. "What is he doing?" She whispered, as Souichiro approached her. "Looks like he's ready. I wonder if what the Emperor said about him is true..." He spoke from behind her. Yuriko nodded, and then looked to the Reckoning. She saw that Kohta had gotten onto the nest, along with Rei and Saya.

xxx

Naruto waited, his Katana sheathed and held in his left hand. His crossed arms tensed slightly, and he glanced towards the guards as they moved back towards the manor. The sun was finally disappearing fully beyond the horizon. The darkness of night was growing, and even though the candles had been lit, it was still dark. '_That is fine, I've dealt with near complete darkness before._' He thought as he noticed the vast numbers of the undead getting even closer.

He sighed, and closed his eyes for a short time. Counting the time as the undead finally started to claw at the gate. He opened his eyes, and uncrossed his arms. Just as a guard started to twitch in nervousness, he flicked the blade's tsuba away from the sheath. Waiting for the gate to be brought down from the amount of bodies pushing against it. "It begins... Come and dance with me, abominations." He whispered, and placed his right hand on the handle of his blade.

The Gate strained slightly, and his eyes narrowed. It finally gave way, toppling over, with a few zombies falling on it. The nervous guard finally snapped, bringing his rifle to bear and firing before Souichiro could give the order. '_Damn!_' Naruto sighed again, as the undead fell into a frenzy and tried to rush forwards. Hundreds of 'them' moving just slightly faster than normal, Naruto then moved at a speed that surprised most of the residents of Takagi Manor. Seeming to vanish, and reappearing in front of a zombie, before a flash appeared. Slicing through four of 'them', rendering the abominations headless.

Souichiro smirked as he saw this, while the others looked on in shock. The Lord Takagi then shouted. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE, FIRE!" It brought the guards and his wife out of their shock, and they followed his orders.

xxx

Kohta crouched and brought his rifle to bear. Having mounted a scope and added a supressor to the gun he chose to grab from the armory. It was different than the ones he had grabbed before. Housing a revolver styled cylinder magazine, using .357 rounds as the primary rounds. He took aim just as Naruto moved, and fired at one of the undead. Not expecting the slightly higher recoil, his eyes widened when the monsters head was blown away.

He grinned as he aimed once more, tightening his shoulder he fired again. The ammo box he had set next to his left leg was open and full. He chuckled as he aimed again, and grinned as those he shot no longer had heads. "Naruto, you have got to be more of a Badass than I've heard." He said, reloading the rifle just like one would a revolver that had eight rounds. Kohta's fingers were moving at a decent pace.

Saya looked at the gun enthusiast with a raised eyebrow, while Rei kept hers at the ready. They weren't the best with the weapons, but could at least cover him when the zombies got closer.

xxx

Naruto breathed calmly as another abomination fell to his blade. He sidestepped to the left, his right arm moving at speeds that defied human norms. He cleaved another in half, and spun around it bringing another slice through another head. His face was calm, and if one could see his eyes, they would think that he was in a trance. Stepping over the corpse, he crouched slightly and raised his blade in another vertical slash.

He then sidestepped right and jumped. Flipping so that he was head first, he brought the blade out while spinning in a counter-clockwise rotation. Removing the heads of those around him, before completing his flip and landing on the shoulders of another. He kicked as he jumped again, hard enough to remove half of the thing's skull. Blood and grey matter nearly exploded out with the force.

He landed again in front of four, as silent as a ghost. Flipping his blade into a reverse grip, he channeled some Chakra, summoning another Katana into his left hand held in the same way. He slashed with the left blade, while the right was brought in the opposite direction. Creating a similar cut that scissors would. He then flipped the blades into a normal hold, and stepped two paces forward. Binging his blades down from an overhead slash and slicing one more into thirds.

'_The clones should be ready in ten. Three will acumulate Nature Chakra to empower the fifth, who will blast out a Katon: Gouka Mekyaku, and fourth a Daitoppa. That's why I had everyone stay back._' He thought, as he removed a group of eight zombies from the world. He decided to slow down a little, to let the others rack up a few kills. He raised his right blade and slashed horizontally taking another group of four out.

He leapt over the falling corpses and brought his left blade down through another vertically. Cleaving it in half, and then stepping right to take another. To most his cuts looked like flashes of light, but to him the flashes were slow. Barely even moving to his eyes. He was almost hyper focussing on the creatures he was slaying, which in turn made everything crawl to a near standstill. He wondered, briefly, if this was all there was. '_I could easily wipe out all of the creatures, if this is all they can do..._' He thought, rushing forward just as fast as when he started.

He stopped after passing by at least twenty, his blades gleaming in the light of all of the candles. He then flourished his Katana's, cleaning them of blood. Once the last drops hit the ground, all twenty fell in four to ten peices. He then sighed, and looked towards the other survivors. Frowning as he noticed how many had gotten past him in his ponderings. "Pay attention, Naruto. These things can be almost as dangerous as Shinobi." He chastised himself, but then heard a familiar gunshot from a ways away.

Looking towards the sound, he saw two people he didn't expect to be there. Defending the area that lead to Takagi's trucks, that also held civillians. "... Didn't I tell those two to get the hell out of Tokonosu?" He sighed, as Kagaro shot another zombie that was getting too close. Naruto's left blade then slashed through another as his arm reacted instinctively to the thing trying to shuffle past him. "Well as long as they help." He said before turning to find even more of the undead coming through the gate.

xxx

"He is pretty fast, isn't he?" Kagaro asked, as Mira pulled out a silenced .9mm. Mira said nothing as she fired thrice, hitting two of the zombies while the last shot only grazed one. She frowned slightly, but nodded to the man's question. Noticing the flashes of light pick up speed in Naruto's direction. Kagaro then moved forward and beheaded the one she missed. "Relax, Mira. Otherwise you won't hit anything." He said reloading, and then firing at another zombie.

He then turned as a bullet flew by his head, hitting another of the undead. He glanced back at the teen who had made the shot, and almost whistled at Khota's rifle skills. "That kid's a good shot." He said as two more were taken out by the gun enthusiast. He then swiped his blade across the neck of another, that was getting too close to Mira.

Mira and Kagaro then looked back towards the gate, and the doctor frowned as she noticed too many of the undead coming from other directions. "This is bad, I don't think anyone... will..." She stopped as she saw Naruto spit a human sized fireball into a small group of zombies, and then appeared behind another two. She also noticed quite a few of Takagi's Guards running in to fight. Her eyebrow twitched when Naruto's hand was engulfed in electricity that everyone could hear.

"He's not even human, is he doc?" Kagaro asked as the blonde appeared inside another group, and discharged the built up lightning. The scything energy tore the zombies apart, and Kagaro could have sworn that he saw a red glow from under the right lens of Naruto's goggles. He would have Mira check the recording later.

Mira nodded, and turned to see the amethyst haired member of the blondes group leave the Reckoning.

xxx

Saeko grinned slightly as she walked out of the Reckoning. Her blade casting a small amount of mist from the edge as she pulled it from the scabbard. Her eyes softening as she saw Naruto's area getting fewer numbers of the undead. She may have been better since meeting him, but she still liked seeing the amount of corpses he left. Rubbing her legs together slightly, she swung her blade to the right as a zombie approached her from just slightly behind.

She then looked towards the front of the manor, and noticed how many guards were left there. She frowned slightly. "Undisciplined..." She whispered as one fell after running into a group. She then spun and beheaded another of the abominations, watching in fascination as the blood froze before it could hit the ground. She started to feel a heat that contradicted the chill from her blade. Her blue eyes glazed slightly as she turned to see a few more zombies shuffling towards the form of Kagaro as his Gun-blade made the most noise nearby.

She couldn't exactly place where she had seen him before, but for a moment, she felt as though he shouldn't be anywhere near 'Death's Reckoning.' She then stabbed behind her, and looked over her right shoulder. Grinning as the zombie she ran through slowly seemed to get frost on it's flesh. She almost laughed when she took the blade out, and it shattered as it fell. She looked to the blade she held and smiled when she noticed it was clean. "You really are special... Just like Naruto-kun." She said, her voice soft.

She then grinned, as she decided to join the fight. Letting her inner demon out to play for awhile, she had decided, wouldn't be too bad for now.

xxx

Naruto stopped for a moment as he caught the memories of a sixth clone he had sent out to seal most of the civilians away for easy transport. Frowning as he had only caught a third of them since many tried to run. '_Damn... That's where a lot of 'Them' are coming from..._' He then turned to the last few that were trying to gey through the gate. "Fuck it..." He said as he sheathed his blade, and crouched. Channeling Chakra into the Katana, he drew it while blitzing forward at a pace no normal human could see. He reappeared a second later in the same spot, sheathing his sword again. The group of eight zombies then fell in pieces.

He then turned to release another fireball, and watched as it incinerated three more.

He then turned to see most of the guards trying, and failing to over come the vast amount of enemies that were moving towards them. He sighed, and made a handseal while looking to the five clones on the roof. One nodded, and barked out at the other four. Three of them sat down to start gathering some nature energy, while the other two started channeling Chakra. The real Naruto then looked towards the battlefield and saw Souichiro and Yuriko making a stand.

"Hanzo..." He spoke into his small radio. "Get everyone on board. I'm torching the place." He then rushed to grab the two Takagi members. The two didn't know what had grabbed them as he appeared, and jumped onto the top of 'Death's Reckoning.' "SAEKO, GET IN!" He shouted as the purple haired swords woman sliced through another zombie. She turned and ran back to the mobile barracks.

He then gathered Chakra into his throat, and released it out towards the front of the Reckoning. Flames and Lightning flew out from his mouth, and disintigrated the undead in the way. "Get us out of here, Hanzo." He spoke into his radio, as Saeko got in through the main entrance at the back with Rika right behind her. He sighed in slight relief as 'Death's Reckoning' lurched forward after starting up.

Everyone turned as the mobile barracks rushed out of the front gate, watching as a massive wave of flames took over the cortyard. "**Katon: Gouka Mekyaku! Futon: Daitoppa!**" Two voices shouted just before the wave started. The two voices were the exact same, but others could tell it was two people saying those. Naruto then turned to the left. "You two may as well get up here." He said, before Kagaro leapt up from the back of the Reckoning. Mira was wide eyed, while Kagaro looked like he had swallowed something foul.

"Welcome aboard 'Death's Reckoning.' Please enjoy your stay." The blonde spoke in a monotone, before he opened the hatch to head inside. None of the others noticed him pause for a moment, and clenched his fist.

xxx

When the five clones caught their creator's signal, one sighed before giving the orders. '_Mixing the Majestic Flame Destroyer and the Great Breakthrough... This'll blow up in our faces._' The clone then turned to the one that would use the Mekyaku. '_Yep... We're doomed..._' He sighed after noticing that clone's gaze. "Fuck..." The one that would cast the Futon said, before both started channeling Chakra.

Two minutes later, the three gathering energy dispersed and over powered the two casters. As they shouted out their techniques, the wind using clone had one last thought as everything was consumed by the flames. '_I guess Yami was right... We are insane, and the boss probably controls the urges through us... Damnit._'

xxx

Naruto frowned as Death's Reckoning drove through the streets. There was even more undead than he had at first thought that were walking around. He could tell that 'Jack' was nervous, now that Mira and Kagaro were aboard. The man wouldn't be able to take his station at a hundred percent, so the blonde went straight to the armory.

He grimaced a little from the energy the clones absorbed. '_This world still isn't in good health... Better not absorb Nature's Chakra directly._' He thought, almost feeling sick from it. Grabbing an assualt rifle and heading back to the nest, the blonde grumbled before making a clone to write a report.

He sensed where the others were, and sighed at how tense Saya was. He also made another clone to carry the scroll he had grabbed before departing into the medical room. '_At least I was able to get them out... Why do I get the feeling this going to be a long few days?_' He then spoke into his shortwave radio. "Hanzo, head for the nearest mall. We may have survivors there, and in a few other areas." He then reached the ladder, heading up to the nest.

Checking the firearm he had grabbed, he sighed. "I really don't like this one, but it's the best I've got... Should have loaded an actual turret last week." He sighed at his lack of forthought, and went up. He frowned as he saw Kagaro still up there, holding another assualt rifle. '_Where the fuck...? Nevermind._' The Nano user turned to the blonde, and frowned as well.

"Let us see if you're as good as they say. I will not attack, for now, but I will not stand by when The Doctor is in danger." The blonde nodded, before turning to the front of the Reckoning and raising the rifle up. He could already see a lot of the undead just a ways away. "... Damnit." He sighed, waiting for when they got closer. "This'll be a long drive..." He whispered as Death's Reckoning slowed down, due to the amount of vehicles littering this street.

Shrugging, he finally fired two rounds to hit one of the approaching zombies. While Kagaro also started to fire, he never noticed Naruto's pale features as the blonde ground his teeth in slight pain.

xxx

Souichiro sighed as his daughter ignored him and Yuriko. The two frowned as Saya left, heading towards Naruto's office with Rei.

"You just had to piss her off, didn't you Yuriko?" He said while looking towards his wife. She scoffed at him, looking away. "And you didn't?" She replied, seemingly angry. He knew she really wasn't, but did grimace. "Fair enough..." He then decided to go talk with his daughter, though knew that it might drive them further apart. Yuriko frowned, but followed him. Both were hoping to at least keep a small connection with Saya alive.

Neither noticed Saeko behind them, watching and nearly laughing at the Drama that was going to unfold. She decided to follow them, but stopped for a moment. '_Maybe I should help Saya... Naruto-kun wouldn't want her to feel bad._' She then followed the two. Hearing Saya start an argument with Souichiro.

xxx

"You're an idiot." Jack said as he and Hanzo watched the amount of zombies increase in body count. "Why did you take this road? Granted that it'll be quicker to get there, but really?" He was slightly worried about his boss, knowing what happened the last time he knew the blonde used Sage Mode. "This'll just make it worse..."

Hanzo huffed, as he turned the wheel. Heading around another abandoned car in the middle of the road. "What's the worse that could happen? The Reckoning will be fine." He didn't notice the gunner grimacing. "It's not the damn truck I'm worried about." He grumbled, before seeing a fireball shoot from the nest area. It exploded when it hit a group of the undead, taking out the surrounding ones in a forty foot radius.

"Well... Expect a lot more of those, and expect bigger too. The boss will have to get that energy out, and should he lose control... Tokonosu will be nothing but a hole in the ground." He then turned around to head inside, and found Mira standing in the doorway. Looking at him in confusion.

'_Shit..._' He grimaced again. '_This wasn't supposed to happen._' He almost sighed as Mira narrowed her eyes and spoke. "You are... Familiar, but I can't recall from where." She said, before moving around him to see the road they were traveling on. She almost jumped when another fireball exploded to the left of the viewscreen.

"Just what the hell is he?" She whispered, though just loud enough for Rika to hear. The sniper giggled slightly, before answering the bespectacled woman. "He is many things, but the most apt thing to call him... Is a Shinobi." She then looked back out the window, focusing on the mall they were getting closer too. "We'll have to stop in a safer area to let everyone rest, Hanzo." She said to the driver, who nodded and decided to take another road.

xxx

As Death's Reckoning turned to the right, heading down another road, Naruto stopped firing for a moment. He turned his gaze towards the mall, and shifted his head. Kagaro would've wondered what the young blonde was thinking, but then stopped. He also turned to gaze at the mall. Both men stood there for a moment, both of them narrowing their eyes. Kagaro's eyes then widened when they heard a whisper that wasn't actually in the air. It reached into their minds. '_Help us, Kami-sama... Please._'

Naruto sighed before firing another blast of wind, and then reloading his gun. "Seems we have a sleeping Psychic in there." Kagaro turned to the blonde. "What do you mean by sleeping?" Naruto clenched his fist again, but felt the Natural Energy leaving at a slightly faster rate now. He then turned to look directly into Kagaro's eyes, making the White haired man almost gasp at the glow from his goggles.

"A Sleeping Psychic is someone who has obvious Psychic powers, but can not fully call on them. Their power lies in a dormant state, and only activates when they are subconciously trying to call someone, or actually gets trained to unlock said power. Most times, they will only be able to use it for a little while when they are desperate. As the power will quickly seem to leave them afterwards." The blonde then turned back to the mall, knowing it wouldn't be untill morning when they got there. "Though it never really leaves... We better head back in. Reckoning will be parked for a rest soon. We'll need our strength." Naruto then turned to head back inside.

**xxx**

**Alright I'll stop it here for now. It's only about eleven days later than I'd hoped for. Had to stop for about a week and a half to let my phone company work on issues they were having with the lines, so there's not a lot I could do about that. It's a little shorter than I originally planned, but meh.**

**I probably should've put in a bit more action, but I'm not that good at writing those scenes. If I actually take the time to write those out, it would be a few months for the next update...**

**Anyway's, I'll be a little bit busy this next month and come December I'll be away for a week or two. November is when Fallout 4 will be released, so I'm anxiously waiting for the tenth of next month. I'll have a blast.**

**Who is the Psychic that called out to Naruto, and how many survivors will be in the mall? I'll plan on working as much as possible given the time I'll have, but it might be awhile. And yes I had him seal away about a third or fourth of the civilians from the Takagi manor. I purposefully left the small bit of the argument between Saya and Yuriko, plus the speech she gave for a reason. I am not the best with speech skills out there, and even if I had cards to read from, I'd still fail. I can take control in an emergency, but I'll never be a good public leader.**

**I hope everyone has a good time in the next few months, and I hope everyone will still be interested by the time I next update.**

**Dueces! Methos-Kyuubi777 is out. Have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last chapter... I'm just going to say that I don't think I did very well. It was shorter than I'd like, but that was because I didn't want to waste time describing every little detail with the action. I completely spaced a few things, and don't even get me started on the damn Kage Bunshin... The most OPed Jutsu in existance, despite it's small drawbacks. If I could spam clones like they were going out of style, I'd be able to take over the world... But fuck that, the paper work would suck, and like God I would say 'Fuck you all, I'm outta here!'**

**Because we all know that God has retired. He said Fuck this to all the paper work that such a job would give him, and just went to a beach for the rest of his deity-life... That or he's dead. But those are just my opinions.**

**People always want to rule the world, or live forever. Until they realize that ruling the world makes them have the most amount of paperwork the world can offer, and that all of their friends and family will die long before they will. Eternity is relentless. Remember that.**

**Halfway through writing the first half of this chapter, I decided to grab a new laptop. And I, being my brilliant self, went with a Windows 10. In short, my laptop hates me for pulling this chapter from a Windows 8.1. I had to rewrite, and fix, over half of what I had written.**

**Enough of my rambling, let's get rolling.**

**Small warning: This chapter is nothing but a filler. I will now go and read the manga, to see what exactly happens, and make changes when needed to my plans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor probably ever will own, Naruto and Highschool Of The Dead. If I did, then 1: I wouldn't know what to do with them. 2: I might actually make them worse. And 3: I'd have to deal with more paper work... There I go again. So I am just borrowing these two to create this story, in order to appease the voices that constantly scream like banshees whilst residing inside my skull. Yes they exist. I will not deny it, or them...**

**Chapter 10: Filler of the DEAD, PRELUDE to the Mall Arc.**

**xxx**

_Last time:_

_"A Sleeping Psychic is someone who has obvious Psychic powers, but can not fully call on them. Their power lies in a dormant state, and only activates when they are subconciously trying to call someone, or actually gets trained to unlock said power. Most times, they will only be able to use it for a little while when they are desperate. As the power will quickly seem to leave them afterwards." The blonde then turned back to the mall, knowing it wouldn't be untill morning when they got there. "Though it never really leaves... We better head back in. Reckoning will be parked for a rest soon. We'll need our strength." Naruto then turned to head back inside._

Now:

Naruto stood within his mindscape, starring at the gates that once held Kurama. His face was locked in a cold look, and his eyes starred intensly into the darkness. "What do my eyes see before me?" He asked in a cold tone. "I thought that there was nothing left in here." He looked at the small object before him. It appeared to be a mirror, laying on a small alter.

The mirror was made of a silver-like metal, and the handle was etched with gold depictions of foxes. The glass looked more like Liquid Mercury, instead of glass. He starred at it for a moment longer, before turning his gaze to the Shinigami. "If you come here at the behest of Kami-sama, then speak quickly. I have not the time, nor the patience to deal with you more than is required."

The God of Death nodded, before taking a scroll from his robes. Throwing it to the blonde, before leaving.

"..." Naruto sighed before unrolling the scroll. "... Fuck." He then placed the scroll beside the mirror, and turned to leave. "I swear... They seem to enjoy my misfortune." His words echoed throughout the sewer-like mindscape as he disappeared. As he left, he could swear that he heared a deep chuckle. But it was so low that he couldn't even tell where it came from. So he shrugged it off, as he awoke in his office.

**"You are still an idiot, Naruto."** A deep voice spoke in the darkness. The mirror flashed afterwards, before silence once again fell in the mindscape.

xxx

"Limbo... Now that is something I won't like using much." Naruto whispered as Rika placed a folder on his desk. The sniper grimaced slightly as the blonde glanced at the folder. "We're still heading towards the mall boss." She spoke as Naruto opened the folder. Inside were orders that he had put in place a few weeks ago. "Has this gone through?" He asked.

Rika nodded, and then turned as a knock sounded on the door. Naruto turned as he sensed Souichiro on the other side, along with the others. "Enter." His voice sounded out, but Rika noticed it was more tired than usual. His shoulders were more tense than she had ever seen before.

As the door opened, Souichiro, Rei, Saya, Saeko, and Kohta stepped in. Yuuki and Kyoko were behind them, but stayed in the hallway. Souichiro noticed the folder on the desk, but didn't ask about it. He knew about those orders, but he didn't have the clearance to say much about them. "Naruto-kun, we've come to hear about Project One." Saya said, as she noticed the blonde's eyes glow a little darker.

Everyone else felt it first. A chill settled over the group, as Naruto leaned back, his face falling into shadow as Saya felt the chill. "I can only give a few details, as the Project itself is classified to tier one. Not even the UN could pull the info from Jack or I." Naruto sighed for a moment, before continuing. "The fact is, that Project One may have started this Pandemic. But not even I can say that for sure."

Souichiro nodded to his fellow Hayabusa, though the blonde was higher ranked than most of the group. "We had recieved orders from the Emperor back in November, he wanted to find a lost relic from before the death of Christ. He had been pouring over old tomes and consulting with other world leaders to find one. After having found mentions of one artifact he called us in." The blonde paused, and his gaze went up.

"A small team was sent with a full team of scientists. That was at the end of November. On December 13th, we recieved a radio transmission that was the Hayabusa members, they had called for backup. When the Emperor heard the transmission, he called me personally." Naruto remembered the conversation from back then, almost as if it had happened just a day ago. "By the time my team and I arrived, only one of the four was left. The scientists, and the others were already lost. The member only lived long enough to give a briefing about what was in those caves."

Saya frowned, before asking what everyone thought. "What was down there, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde sighed, before grabbing a bottle of Sake from his desk drawer. "The locals called it The Hive. And what I found down there was death. It had always been thought to be a sacred place, rumored to contain defenses against the gates of hell. If it had been sacred, then the Christian God must have either forgot about it, or nothing could maintain it." Opening the bottle, Naruto took a drink, before grabbing a cigarette. Lighting it with fire nature Chakra, and taking a drag. He then continued.

"Using Senjutsu to get a feel of the place, I ordered my team to keep there weapons ready. There were four of us. Jack, and I, and two others... Those two were brought back in body bags." Taking a drag, and letting the nicotine flow through him for a moment, Naruto sighed as he let the smoke leave his lungs. "Jack came back, changed. At first he seemed angry... Though if it was at the situation, or himself, I can not say."

Souichiro frowned for a moment, as the others looked down in thought. "The locals, as I said, called it The Hive. But the local priest of the chapel called it... The Black Eden. Honestly, I just called it a fragment of hell..." Naruto's gaze then looked up towards the light of the office.

xxx

_Flashback. December 15th 2014 a.d. 8:40 pm._

_"Sir..." One of the two other members spoke as they entered the cave. It was dark enough that even night vision goggles would have a bit of trouble seeing everything, but Naruto could see just fine. "Do we have the location of the other teams?" The man asked._

_Naruto looked further in and frowned. "Already found one of them." He said and moved forwards, towards an opening that lead further in. As they approached, Sanosuke gasped as he saw the four science members. They had been torn to shreads, and the only thing that let them know who the members were, were their tags. "What the fuck?" The female member gasped as Naruto knelt to examine a peice of flesh._

_"These wounds... They are not caused by an animal." Naruto spoke after a few minutes. "Gunner. Set up a turret, if anyone else comes through here... Eliminate." Sanosuke nodded, and took a briefcase from his belt. Opening, and setting up an automated turret._

_"Sniper, keep this place secure." The other male member saluted and brought out a lantern. "I will stand guard sir." He responded. "Sanosuke, and Hikari. You two will follow me. We search for the other team, and kill whatever else moves." The two nodded, and after Sanosuke finished setting the turret, they followed Naruto as he stepped into the dark corridors of the cave. He paused for only a moment as all of them felt a cold breeze blow from the depths of it._

xxx

Naruto sighed, as he remembered what had happened just a few minutes after they had entered those corridors. "A few minutes later, we heard a scream from him. Yoshi was a good soldier, and one of the best snipers I ever knew besides Rika here. We tried radioing him for a few, but when no word came back, Hikari decided to go see what was wrong." Naruto took another drag of his cigarette. "It wasn't untill later that we realized we were the only ones left." He said after releasing the nicotine.

"Given the choice, I would have gladly died instead of bringing those two back in body bags. But alas, that choice was taken from me." Naruto sighed as he said that, then inhaled some more nicotine. After releasing he turned his gaze back to his audiance. "I can't go into details, but I will say this. That cave system was the closest thing to hell I have ever been to. Not even the fourth war was that bad." He turned to Souichiro, and locked gazes with him. "Details of the war I speak of, would make even you flinch Lord Takagi. It brought an entire world to it's knees. Mayhap the Emperor will allow you to read my bio one day."

Naruto then turned his gaze to Saya. "Saya-chan, we need to figure out a good time for training everyone. Once we can leave the city, and get to the Emperor for orders, I will be able to have the time for a full course." He then took one last drag, before putting the cigarette out in the ashtray on his desk. "For now, once we ascertain how many people are at the mall, I can give you all a crash course on the things I will teach you." He then stood up, and walked around the desk. "This goes for all of you. Consider this the only order I will give right now. Learn, get stronger, and survive... Finish resting, we move out at dawn." He then left the office.

Saya nodded, and turned to the others. Even Kohta seemed nervous, though if it was at the story or something else, she didn't know. She then turned to her father, and noticed his confused expression. "Training?" He asked. Saya nodded, and turned to the others. "Naruto agreed to teach us how to use Chakra. Though he never said how other people could have it..." Souichiro sighed at her answer. "Alright... I can see that you would do anything he asks... And it will make you stronger, so I'll agree with this. But do be careful Saya. Living the way he does can be dangerous." Saya nodded once again before the man left the room.

"Naruto-kun said that Chakra is created from Physical and Mental Energies... The only question I have now is... How can we have something that only appeared in his world?" Saya asked herself, as the others just shrugged their shoulders.

xxx

Naruto sighed as he worked on upgrading his Colt Anaconda. '_Why the hell would they give me __Limbo's__ Secrets? I've read about how Madara used those during the war... It's an Overpowered Shadow Clone. So why?_' He grumbled, after he bent the barrel. "...Fuck..." He then put the gun, and it's parts, into the drawer of the Armory's workbench. '_Not like it matters. I over used the Kage Bunshin so much, that I'll most likely never even think about using __Limbo__._' He then stood up, and checked his watch.

"... 23:17. Really, I need to find something to pass the time." He sighed again, having only been in the armory for forty minutes. He then grabbed a cigarette, and went to the nest to keep watch.

As Naruto stood on top of Death's Reckoning, gazing at the moon, he heard a moan from the surrounding zombies. '_That's getting old._' He then turned his gaze to the area it came from, and sweatdropped. He saw two of the abominations fighting over what looked like the corpse of a dog. '_Okay..._' He then decided to just watch, along with Jack who had stepped up for a cigar.

"Wanna place a bet to see which one wins?" Jack asked in a whisper. Naruto nodded, and set forty ryo down on the small table he had brought up. "Forty on the fat ass." He said. The gunner nodded, and matched the amount. "I'll go with the other then."

They watched for at least a half hour, before the one Naruto picked ripped off the other zombie's arm and hit the skinny thing with it. Naruto almost laughed as the zombie's neck was broken when it hit the ground. "Fatso seems stronger than the others." He quietly said, as Jack paid up. "Probably cause it weighs a whole fucking lot." Jack replied, as Naruto grabbed another smoke. Naruto nodded, and turned his gaze back to the moon.

"We'll be heading out in a few hours. Be prepped for combat gunner." The blonde ordered. Jack nodded and left the nest, wondering how Naruto could stay up for days on end and not be tired. '_He's not even human, now is he?_' Jack thought.

xxx

Saeko sighed as she approached the medical room, she needed some time alone. She felt her darker side fighting to get out and play. She actually hated it, the fact that she had a dark side in her. She knew that everyone had one, but she hated hers.

She opened the door and felt relief that no one was there. She closed the door behind her, and moved to sit at the desk that would normally be for the medical member of Naruto's group. She pulled the blade that Naruto had given her out of it's sheath, and set it on the desk. She gazed at it, noticing how a cold mist seemed to seep from the edge of the blade.

"... I know that you don't use Chakra, so how can you freeze things?" She asked the blade, though nearly scoffed at asking an inanimate object such a question. She knew that swords couldn't speak. She then gazed towards the bookshelf, noticing another journal that caught her eye. She grew a confused expression, as she didn't think it was there before. '_Then again... I never really paid much attention to this room._'

The book was a faded brown, and had the same symbol on it that the sheath of her blade held. Hesitating for only a moment, she then stood and went to grab it. As she picked it up, she looked to the symbol, and noticed it was an emblem of sorts. It was like a shattered mirror, now that she looked at it more closely. A figure was in the picture of the mirror, and a name was engraved in gold just below it. "Shiva... Who would have such a name?"

She then opened the book, the name of the one who wrote it was there. "... Yuna the first?!" She gasped at recognizing the name. It was the same as one of Naruto's dead lovers. The fact that it said the first meant that Naruto's lover was a different one. She turned the page to see what this woman had written.

xxx

_The name of this Katana was once Shiva's Fang. Forged by, and named after the mythical Goddess of Daimond Dust. The blade is just as cold as Shiva's touch, it was rumored that her very breath could freeze the sun. Her power was enough to freeze the world over in just a few seconds._

_No one knows what happened to these old gods, such as Ifrit, Ramah, Shiva, and many others. It is believed that they were killed by Otsutsuki Kaguya, the Ten Tailed Rabbit, when she ended the war torn era. Humans were unable to use magic of any kind back then. Not many know that it was from her son Hagoromo that humans gained the power of Chakra, though many would say he was the first to unlock it and taught others to do so. Those words are not true._

_It is said that this blade houses a part of Shiva's soul, which would be the reason for it's power. The blade can only communicate with those it has chosen to weild it. Unfortunately I was not chosen, and no one else in the past four hundred years has been chosen either._

xxx

Saeko closed the book, and turned back to the blade. "Forged by a goddess? Housing a soul?" She questioned, and then looked up. "... Could that really be why?" She then looked back to the blade as it started to glow slightly with an icey blue light. She approached it as the glow got stronger. She then picked it up, and her eyes glazed over. Making it seem that no one was there, and her eyes then held a slight glow to their blue depths. Though not many would notice it.

xxx

Naruto stopped for a moment, before putting his cigarette out. There were now four in the ashtray, along with Jack's cigar. '_So you were able to connect with Shiva... This will be interesting. The last time I talked with any of the Old God's I almost died laughing._' He grinned as he decided to go and wait for Saeko to return to the mortal world.

He also thought about giving the others weapons that would enable them to start learning how to use chakra. Hagoromo had done the same thing these weapons would do with their chosen weilders, granting them the use of Chakra by giving a small jump start to the Eight Gates. This would allow for the docile core to be brought back to life, and thus enabling the use of Chakra.

This was something that was used early on for clan's as most of them were expected to be Shinobi, even Samurai clan's did this. Hagoromo had taken the knowledge to be used for future generations. The Old One's allowed this to happen, and even blessed the man who sealed their destroyer.

As Naruto thought on all of this, he stopped to stare at his office door. Shrugging he entered his office to collect the scroll that held the items. The scroll actually held weapons and armor given by the Old God's to help protect the human race of his world. He would often wonder why he sensed deadened Chakra coils in the world. He often at times would wonder if he was actually transported through time to the future, but knew that wasn't the case. His first meeting with Kami assured him that it wasn't time travel. Naruto grabbed the scroll from under his desk, and left the room. Heading back towards Saeko.

Naruto stepped into the Med-room and gazed as he saw Saeko sitting in a chiar, with the blade resting in her hands. Naruto paused for a moment, and then spoke to the inhabitant. "Are you getting along with Saeko-chan, Shiva-sama?" The girl smirked before speaking, and her voice had a slightly higher octave than Saeko. "Hai Naruto-dono. And did all of us not tell you to drop that honorific with us, Champion of Kami-sama?"

Naruto chuckled, before sitting next to the girl. "You all may have, but I honestly just like to tease you all. Not even Alexander can brake me out of it, and that entity is almost as hard headed as me when it comes to the things he is serious about." He stopped after that before turning to her. "You are more than likely here to tell me something about this situation we are currently in." He paused after her nod. "Damn... Well I just hope that it's not-"

"It is Shido's Father, the Council Member... Though we believe he is under orders." She said, interupting him. He paused again, before sighing. "Balls to the walls, I just had to be right. I hate it when I'm right about this shit." He looked back to her since his eyes traveled to look at the cieling when he spoke. "Next time you see Kami-sama, please tell her I am sorry for whatever it is that I did to make her throw all of this shit at me. I will be most grateful if you do this Shiva."

The possessed girl sweat dropped. "Naruto, she didn't throw this at you. We only just learned this small fact moments before Saeko and I met." The blonde sighed again, and almost sobbed at the fact that he couldn't smoke in this room. So he grabbed a scroll and pulled some beer from it.

"I get the feeling that this will be a shit storm, now if Ray* shows up I'll be pissed." He paused, seeing her glance at him with a blush before casting her gaze to the sword. He sighed again. "Fuck me, and my idiotic tendency to state things that suddenly swing my way before they even show up. Two dumb as a fucking rock idiots caused this shit, and now I have to deal with it."

Naruto then opened the beer, and chugged it all in just a few seconds. "I am now going to sit here and internally cry at my luck. It has been like this ever since I became a genin. My luck is always godly when I gamble, but when it comes to missions and serious shit my luck says 'fuck you, I'm out of here.' And then it just leaves." He pulled another beer out. Shiva sweat dropped again, and would have giggled if it wasn't for Saeko actually finishing her trial. "I apologize Naruto, but Saeko has finished her trial. So I must return to our haven." Naruto nodded, and almost sighed. "That's fine Shiva. And please tell Alexander that he still owes me for helping him put a controlled Bahamut in Alexandria back into the vault. I swear the shit we all put up with*." He then noticed her nod before leaving the girls body.

Naruto noticed that Saeko's eyes returned to being her own, but they held a bit more ice in them. He noticed that the darkness he normally felt from her had disappeared. As if it had been frozen before being rejected to the point of no longer existing. "Did you have fun, Saeko-chan?" He spoke before he was grabbed, and pulled into a make out session. He almost wanted to strip her then and there, but held back. Allowing her to take control of where this would go.

As the kiss finished she gasped for air, before saying what she wanted. "I want you Naruto-kun." He gazed into her eyes, noticing the determination she held. He sighed, before grabbing her hands. "I promise you, that when we get out of the city... I will give you this. But right now, we can't... We need to get out of the city first." Saeko hesitated, then nodded. "I will hold you to that Naruto-kun." She then kissed him again, before leaving the room.

xxx

"The boss is meditating." Jack said as Rika went to enter Naruto's office. She stopped, and turned to the gauzed man. "Really?" At his nod she sighed. "Well damn, I was hoping to speak to him." She then turned as she noticed Hanzo walk out of the med room that was at the end of the hall. "Headache again?" Jack asked the driver.

"Yep. It's been a bitch lately." The driver responded. "I'll be glad to get back to the palace. My betrothed knows how to get rid of it, for awhile anyways." The two nodded to him, though he stopped to say one last thing before leaving. "Boss want's to move out before dawn. We hope to get to this mall by ten-hundred. Be sure to get him out of meditation by the time I start up Reckoning." Rika nodded, as the driver left, then checked her watch.

Jack moved away from the hall as well. "You might want to check on him here in a little. His meditations get harder every day. He says it's because of how much damage Nature has taken from all of the industrial times that humans have been going through. The world is polluted." Rika frowned at those words, but knew that Naruto was having a hard time with Sage Mode. "And they all said global warming was bullshit. Granted, it could be, but for someone like Naruto-kun... It leaves him weakened." She whispered.

She then turned to stare at the door.

xxx

Rei, Saya, Kyoko, and Yuki, frowned as Saeko told them about Naruto's promise to her. "I know that he doesn't like braking promises, but will he keep it? And can we ask him to promise the same to us?" Saya asked, before Yuki spoke up. "Of course he will, and we can get him to promise the same to us. Naruto will never break a promise, you all know that."

Rei nodded, knowing that Naruto has only ever broken one promise before. It still tore him up, since the one he made it to was dead. "He hates breaking promises. He also hates people that lie to themselves." She spoke as Alice looked at them with Shizuka, who was wondering what they were talking about. "Are you talking about Nii-san?" The young girl asked.

Saeko nodded to her, and knelt down to ruffle her hair. "Hai. Naruto-kun doesn't like to break any promise he makes. Just like he promised to protect you, nothing will stop him from keeping it. He will protect you untill you tell him to stop." Alice smiled at those words, before turning back to her text book on computers. Saeko looked at it, before asking the girl something that all of the others were wondering.

"Alice-chan... What grade are you in?" Alice looked up to see everyone looking at her. She almost sweatdropped before answering. "I'll be in second year college class by next week... Or I was supposed to be." She sighed after that, knowing that it wouldn't matter anymore. Saya, and Rei gasped, while Saeko sweatted a little. Yuki whistled, while Kyoko gapped.

"Saya... What level were your textbooks at?" Rei whispered to the rosette. Saya sweatted, before turning to whisper back. "Fourth year college, but I've only read through the second."

Rei's jaw dropped slightly, while Kyoko finally said something. "Damn... You are one smart child Alice-chan." Shizuka giggled at everyone as they were still starring at the girl. "I've already got her reading texts from the third year." She said. The others then sweatdropped before Saya asked. "And where the hell did you get those, Shizuka-sensei?"

Shizuka looked at the rosette, smiled, and then answered. "Naruto-kun has an entire library from all over the world. I asked him to get all of the textbooks for classes out just before this fiasco with the undead started." She then giggled before turning back to reading a book on medical herbs. The others sweatdropped noticing that it was in German.

"Shizuka-sensei... You can read German?" Saeko asked. Shizuka nodded. "Hai. I can speak, read, and write in German. It was one of the places I went to for classes on being a nurse, with a minor in being a doctor." Saeko then nodded, thinking about getting the document folder on Project One. But decided against it. She wasn't too curious about the project. If Naruto said it was closest to hell, then she believed him.

xxx

Naruto opened his eyes just before Rika opened the door to his office. '_Damnit... Sage Mode isn't strong enough in this world. Far too polluted to be of much use._' He thought as Rika stepped in. Seeing him grab a beer, and hearing his sigh, she decided to ask how he was doing.

"You alright, Naruto-kun?" He opened the bottle, before grabbing another. "I'll be fine. Just frustrated that Nature is in such poor condition here." He gave her the bottle, then grabbed a cigarette. "If anything happens here, like when Madara was resurrected, then I won't be as strong as I'd like." Rika frowned before opening the bottle she had been given.

"I felt Shiva, earlier. Did she say anything about this?" Rika asked, laying a hand on her sidearm. Naruto stayed quiet for a moment. "I guess you would feel her presence here, wouldn't you weilder of Ark's Cannon?" He asked rehtorically. He sighed again, before ansewering her question. "Councilor Shido, and Ray are apparently behind the spread of this pandemic. But... the Aeons think they are under orders."

Naruto took a long drag of his cigarette, and a drink from his beer, before continuing. "I'll have to capture and interrogate them for more info." Rika sighed, knowing just how much trouble it would be to find the Councilor. Let alone the illusive Ray. "Wang was right, wasn't he boss?" She asked, to which he nodded.

"That man's brother is so far off the grid, that even the gods will have trouble finding him." Naruto spoke after sighing again. They sat there for a few minutes, before Rika decided to ask him about the weapons he carried. "Are you trying to find more weilders, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smirked for a moment, before replying.

"Hai. It will make it easier to protect the world, right now there are only three. Yourself, Saeko, and Jack. As you know, my weapon is only comfortable in my hands. So I doubt that I'll be able to fully join the others in Haven, for a long time." He then looked towards his clock. "We'll be moving out in a little while. So be ready."

**xxx**

**Alright. Here is the filler chapter. I apologize for it being a little later than I had planned... (Fucking Internet Provider, and Windows 10 hates me for a few reasons.) I originally planned to get it out on May 31st, but my IP decided to fuck with me, before my modem died. So that's why it's five days late.**

**First *: I've decided to throw in a bit of Final Fantasy. Only because I'm bored, and have been playing Final Fantasy VIII and IX. Dug out my old PS2 to play those. I'll get a PS4 at some point and see if all the old games I want to play again are on PSN.**

**Second *: Ray is an OC. No Wang is not Lo Wang from Shadow Warrior. Though I do like the game, and have the Xbox One version.**

**And through it all, I've decided to make Shido's Father one of the main Antagonists in this fic. Will he be the main bad guy, or will he be under orders from someone or something else? That remains to be seen.**

**I hope this doesn't make everyone hate this fic. I was just slightly bored, and will probably do something else at some point. When I get bored, the voices get even more control over me. I just do what they say, just so that they will shut the fuck up.**

**Have fun, now I got to go read the Manga of HOTD. Dueces! Methos is out.**


End file.
